The Mage's Desire, The Warrior's Submission
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Raistlin finally loses his patience with waiting for his brother's notice, while Caramon is clueless as to the reason for his increasing irritability and rudeness to their friends. Meanwhile,Tanis is growing restless and uncertain until an encounter with a certain golden-haired green-eyed elf. Sturm is confused by the things going on around him, seeking out Riverwind for guidance.
1. Chapter 1 The Inn Of The Last Home

**Chapter 1 The Inn Of The Last Home**

Raistlin Majere sat at a corner-table in the Inn of the Last Home, surrounded by the usual group, one hand resting on his staff while the other was curled around the cup of tea that he was sipping at slowly.

His hood was up to conceal his face, as usual, and his golden-hourglass eyes traveled over most of the others with cold-indifference.

However, his eyes warmed marginally when they landed finally on his large brother, icing over again just as quickly when Caramon laughed loudly at something the redheaded barmaid, Tika Waylen, said to him.

Raistlin growled inaudibly, his normally-sure slender fingers slipping on the tea-cup causing it to fall, spilling the tea over the surface of the wood-table when it broke apart with a loud-crash of pottery that caused everyone at the table to stare at him in disbelief.

As usual, Caramon came over quickly, once he had snapped out of his surprise, abandoning Tika to clean the tea with a rag and hand the broken tea-cup to her with briefly-murmured apologies.

"Are you alright, Raist?" Caramon asked him in concern.

"No, I am not alright, you dolt," the red-robed mage snapped, concealing his trembling hands within his large sleeves quickly after leaning his staff against the wall close to his chair.

"He's just grumpy from constantly studying those musty old books of his," Flint Fireforge threw into the conversation.

"They're probably most of the reason that he has breathing problems."

"You are absurd, Flint," Raistlin rasped from within his hood. "I am merely.. exhausted."

"Yeah.. From reading spell books."

"_Enough_!" the sickly mage hissed, stunning them all with his uncharacteristic show of real temper by slamming his hand down on the wooden table before reaching for his beloved staff, using it to prop himself up when he stood.

"I can take no more insults tonight. _Caramon_! I wish to go to our room now!"

"Of course, Raist," he said in reply, moving closer to help him.

"_Don't touch me_," Raistlin ordered, moving further away from him before heading for the stairs that led to the inn's many rooms.

"_Come_!"

"Of course, Raist."

The two brothers ascended the stairs together, Raistlin going ahead of him slowly because of his long red robes.

Caramon opened the door for him once they got up to the hallway, and then went in after his brother, watching the mage sit down on one of the two beds and lean his staff against the wall beside the headboard.

"Raist, I'm.. confused," he said as he shut the door and locked it behind himself.

"And how is that any different from usual?" he responded sarcastically from beneath his deep hood.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Caramon complained quietly. "I'm only worried about you, but you are _always_ putting me down."

"I do not want your pity."

"_It's not pity_! Why can't you understand that? You are my brother, I just care about you, but you _constantly_ push me away."

"This is pointless. I wish to sleep now."

He was surprised when Caramon suddenly growled and grabbed him by the shoulders roughly.

"_No_. You are not sleeping until you answer my questions. What happened down there? I want to talk about it!"

"Talk about what? Your constant flirting with _Tika Waylen_?"

"_That's_ what this is all about? I always flirt with women. Why is she any different? You have never cared before what I do about my needs."

"_Wrong_!" Raistlin rasped as he tilted his head back to look up at him, his hood falling back to reveal his snow-white hair and golden-hourglass eyes with the movement.

"I have _always _cared. When I dropped the tea-cup.. It was because it angered me.."

"So.. what?.. I have given you everything I have. _Always_. Am I never to hold a woman again at your command as well? Never to feel physical passion?"

"I never said that."

"_Then what do you want from me, Raist? Just tell me, and it's yours_!"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, Caramon?"

"I can not read your mind to find the answer."

"Thank the Magic..," Raistlin said softly, confusing the big man when he freed himself from his hold, lifting his golden-skinned hands to thread his slender fingers within his shining, honey-toned hair gently, pulling his face closer, eyes closing as he pressed his lips to his brother's lightly.

Caramon was shocked, blinking rapidly as Raistlin tilted his head to the side, his mouth slanting across his almost imploringly.

Despite his reaction to his twin's unexpected kiss, Caramon softened, as usual, unable to deny Raistlin anything, his strong arms surrounding the slim man, encircling his waist and drawing him close against his strong chest, turning to sit on the bed himself with the red-robed mage on his lap without breaking the contact.

Raistlin shivered, a soft moan escaping him against the warrior's mouth, feeling sensations that he's never had before travel through his body at his brother's firm touch, his eyes fluttering open only when Caramon's lips left his, staring up at his face somewhat dazedly, shaking his head to try and clear it.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Raist?" he asked him in concern at his expression.

"It is. But, _if_ we do this, you have to _swear_ to me that there will be _no more women_. No _flirting_, no _touching_, no _sex_. Them touching you is different, you merely tell them that you are not interested. It would be just you and I. _Forever_. Putting each other, _us_, first, before anyone else. Deal?"

Caramon blinked. "So.. We would be permanent lovers?.."

"Yes, Caramon, lovers."

"Alright. Deal," he promised, leaning his head down to kiss Raistlin gently to seal their alliance.

Once the kiss ended, several minutes later, both of them panting quietly as they leaned their foreheads together to recover, Raistlin whispered softly as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Caramon, will you move the two beds together?"

"Of course, Raist.."


	2. Chapter 2 As I Desire

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Maeve - Your review made me VERY HAPPY. I love them both, but Raist is my imaginary lover, so I want to channel _him _as best I can. You know, the things that make Raist, Raist. :) I'll try to add more descriptions in the next chapter, but I hope that you'll enjoy this in the meantime! :) I worked really hard on this love-scene because I wanted it to seem as realistic as it would be if Weis and Hickman had wrote it, if they ever would have (;)), which is why Raistlin is demanding of his twin, rather then passively taking it, as that wouldn't seem very Raist-like at all.. ;)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 As I Desire**

Ten minutes later both of the small beds were in the exact center of the room, forming one large bed.

The two of them sat atop the faded quilts that covered both mattresses, Raistlin's thin legs folded under his body where he sat between his brother's large thighs, his head back and eyes closed as Caramon kissed him deeply, tilting his head to one side with a soft gasping-cry sound when the large man ended the kiss to fasten his mouth to the side of his slightly younger twin's neck, sucking at the skin there with gentle lips.

"You alright, Raist?" he pulled back to ask him in concern at the noise.

"_Yess_.." the Mage hissed in reply, never opening his eyes as he spoke to him. "_Don't stop, my brother_.."

"Alright.." he said with a nod that Raistlin didn't see, lowering his head down to suck again at his neck lightly.

Raistlin shuddered and moaned, arching his back unconsciously, pressing his clothed chest against his brother's strong, bare one firmly, trembling when Caramon's right arm encircled his waist, pulling his slim body closer against his as he continued to kiss, lick, nibble and suck at the Mage's neck lovingly.

"C-Caramon.." Raistlin panted, shaking as he clung to the larger man, tilting his head more to give him further access to his neck instinctively.

"Help me out of these robes.."

"Of course, Raist.." he whispered softly against his saliva-wet skin, reaching his hands out to touch the fastenings at his brother's throat, unhooking them carefully and pushing the deep-red fabric back and off his shoulders gently.

The Mage shivered at the unusual feeling of being undressed as he was used to sleeping in his robes while traveling, standing to slip out of them the rest of the way, Caramon doing the same with his pants and undergarments quickly before they both moved back to the bed together.

Caramon drew Raistlin back onto his lap, fastening their mouths together again as his large hands encircled his brother's small waist, his fingers resting lightly at the base of his spine, actually enjoying his soft moan when he slid his tongue inside the Mage's mouth to taste him thoroughly, liking the flavor of Raistlin and the scent of herbs, spices and other spell components that seemed to cling to his golden skin and white hair like an entirely unique perfume.

"_Mmmm, Raistlin_.. You smell _wonderful_.. How have I never noticed that? And.. your _taste_.."

"I am.. pleased that I please you.." he whispered softly, astonishingly no trace of his usual sarcasm in the tones of his voice.

"You do, Raist, you really do."

"And.. my body?.. I know that women do not look at me the way that they look at you.. I have never wanted such things. At least, not for a very long time, but it does still upset me.."

"_What_?" Caramon said in astonishment. "You are _beautiful_, Raistlin. How could you ever doubt that? If women do not notice you, then it is their loss. And you have made it my gain."

Raistlin scoffed softly now in disbelief, not confident enough about his appearance to believe his words of comfort.

"Right. Perhaps I used to be beautiful, but I know what I look like now."

"Honestly, Raist, I prefer you better this way. I wish that you weren't suffering, but your appearance reflects the uniqueness of all that is you. There is no other like Raistlin Majere, the red robed Mage, anywhere out there in Krynn, or any of the other worlds that may or may not be out there."

"You really mean that.." Raistlin whispered in wonder, his face and neck coloring with light pink as he looked into Caramon's eyes seriously.

Caramon smiled, reaching out a large hand to bury it in Raistlin's long white tresses gently, cradling the side of Raistlin's head as he lowered his own to brush his lips against his lightly as he answered him quietly.

"I really really mean it, Raist. Even if you weren't my brother, I would still say the same. You've always been my world, whether you ever wanted to accept it or not."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to accept it, my brother.." Raistlin whispered, his pale lashes fluttering briefly as his golden eyes slid half-way closed in a rare gesture of trust.

"How long.. Every time that I pushed you away, or snapped at you not to touch me… I only ever wanted to pull you closer and never let go..."

"_Oh, Raistlin_.." Caramon whispered in return, pulling him closer and kissing him again fiercely.

A shudder rippled through the Mage's thin body, and he relaxed against him, softening as Caramon lowered him down to the mattress on his back and stretched out over him carefully, still kissing him as his large hands stroked over his naked golden skin to soothe and comfort him, surprised when Raistlin reached for his pouches, searching around in them until he found a small, unimpressive rust-red jar and handed it to him carefully.

"It's oil.. Extra-slick. I made it myself."

Caramon stared at him for a moment before his eyes filled with comprehension.

"Raist, are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly of a moderate size, and.. No matter how slick the oil, it's going to hurt-"

"Shush, Caramon. No more talking," he ordered, rolling over onto his stomach on the mattress. "Just do it. I want you to."

"Alright. No more talking.."

The large man moved to sit at the feet of the Mage, reaching out to take his light-grey undergarments by the waistband, pulling them off and down his legs slowly, shocking himself with his reaction when his mouth watered as the pale, naked flesh of his brother's backside was revealed, reaching out to palm the soft, rounded swells gently.

Raistlin drew in a quick breath at the touch, quivering, his spine arching sharply as he pushed up into his large hands unconsciously.

Caramon drew his shaking fingers down the silken-skin slowly, encouraged by his brother's response, parting the cheeks gently, a soft gasp escaping him as he stared with wide eyes down at Raistlin's small rose-red opening, marveling at the simple beauty of the sight.

"What?.." Raistlin asked softly, confused by the other man's response.

"Beautiful.." he answered him, reverence in the quietly-murmured tones of his voice as he lowered his head down to press his lips gently to the beginning of the divide at the top of his backside.

Raistlin shook at the tender touch, a soft whimper escaping him, and he spread his legs wider, opening himself up to his large brother fully.

"_Touch it_!" he hissed out, his voice somehow managing to sound both pleading and commanding as he spoke. "_Touch me_! _Please_.."

The Mage felt a thick finger press against his hole, slicking it up with warm oil thoroughly, shocking both of them when a loud moan burst free from his chest as the warrior's finger slid within him to the first knuckle, gentle and testing with it's entrance.

"_Caramon_!" Raistlin gasped out, hips pushing back against the invasion as though eager for it to happen. "_Yess_! _More, more_!"

Caramon shuddered, eyes wide as he watched him writhe and command he do more, panting audibly while he slid the finger all the way into him, wriggling it around to loosen and relax his tightness carefully.

He felt the rough pad of his finger brush over something soft and slightly spongy inside, shocked when Raistlin let out the loudest scream that he'd ever heard in any sexual situation, feeling his rod become instantly rock-hard between his own firm thighs as his twin panted and shuddered, an obvious sheen of pleasure-sweat rising quickly to glimmer atop the gorgeous golden flesh of his back attractively.

"_Car-a-mon_.. _Ohhh_! _Pl-Please_! Need- Faster.. _Need more_! _N-Now_!"

Caramon nodded, pulling his finger out despite the other man's soft sound of protest, smiling in enjoyment of his strangled cry of clear delight when he shoved two fingers side by side into him abruptly, working them in deeper to loosen him further, wanting there to be as little hurt to him as was possible when they finally joined their bodies together.

Raistlin's insides loosened completely suddenly, yielding under the pressure, and Caramon knew that he was ready.

He pulled his fingers away and rolled the Mage over, touching his face gently with one hand as he moved to hover above him, leaning down to kiss him as he got closer to his slim, beautiful body.

Raistlin shuddered, pushing into the kiss hungrily, feeling as though he were burning of fever with lust, his entire body length jolting, overly-sensitized, as he felt his brother's large cock brush against his left thigh briefly.

"I'll go slow…" Caramon promised him softly, maneuvering his brother's legs onto his broad shoulders on either side of his head as he moved up into position.

"I can take it," Raistlin rasped out, quivering as he felt the head of his twin's hard cock nudge the portal of his body lightly.

Then he was pushing inside.

The Mage tensed, his hands clenching into fists where they rested at his brother's lower back, his back arching while his face twisted as he was taken, hissing with pain between his clenched teeth yet clutching the large warrior closer desperately, his slim legs almost undulating atop his brother's shoulders as his feet flexed in the air, toes curling as his hips rolled beneath Caramon's, obviously in pain, hurt yet craving more of the larger man inside him.

"Raist?" Caramon said quietly as he stared down at him in concern, halting his movements within him reluctantly.

"I'm alright," the Mage panted quietly. "It hurts, I will not lie, but I'm alright. Do not stop. I want more. Give me more, my brother.."

Caramon nodded, kissing Raistlin's mouth again roughly with his as he started to move once more, sinking deeper within the Mage's tight, hot body as he felt his brother relax again, embracing the pain and pleasure both as he clutched at Caramon's shoulders with a low moan of seemingly agonized-want.

The larger man moved faster now, thrusting into him quickly while still being gentle, his large hands wrapped tightly around the bed's headboard so as not to bruise his brother's delicate golden skin, surprised when Raistlin grabbed his arms one at a time, placing his right hand on his shoulder on that side, his left on his hip in the same way, staring up at him with fierce golden hourglass eyes.

"You _will_ touch _me_, Caramon," Raistlin rasped commandingly. "You _will know_ that _I _am the one in your bed, and _will_ be the _only_ one from now on. I _won't_ let you distance yourself from this, from _me_. I _won't_ be another one of your emotionless fucks."

"_Raistlin_!" Caramon gasped, his eyes widening in shock at his language, his movements slowing as he stared down at him. "How could you think that? I would _never_.. _I love you_, you _know_ that. I just.. I don't want to hurt you with my.. eagerness.."

"I'm not as frail as you seem to think, my brother. I'm not saying you can pound me into the table, but you _can_ hold me. I _want_ you to hold me, Caramon.."

The warrior nodded wordlessly, holding the Mage close to him, kissing him briefly as he started to move in earnest, his big body dripping with sweat as he labored over him to bring him pleasure.

"As my brother commands…"

"As I desire…" Raistlin agreed, somewhat breathless as he trembled with clear sensual-delight, pulling Caramon yet closer, though such had seemed impossible.

All conversation ceased then, the room filling with the sounds of their moans, pants and groans.

Their soft cries and whines of tension held to long within.

Then it was over.

Raistlin screamed as the different kind of spell that held them both snapped suddenly, his back arching as he clung to Caramon, releasing his enjoyment between their bodies as he felt his brother spill as well inside him, slumping back to the mattress as he panted weakly.

Caramon withdrew from him slowly, checking him over carefully down there to be sure that he hadn't torn him, relieved when he found no trace of blood, though the area was a little red, and most likely tender, surprised that his brother hadn't yet berated him for being overprotective of him as he always did, raising himself up closer to his face to look at him, only then realizing why.

Raistlin already slept, clearly having been exhausted by so much unused to physical exertion.

Caramon smiled, kissing his brother's red, kiss-swollen lips one last time as he tucked them both beneath the covers in the bed for the night, holding him close against his side securely as he to drifted into pleasant dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 I Wish To Stay

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Maeve** **(I LOVED your review! :)** **I kept it, actually! :) Hope you keep reading! :)),**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 I Wish To Stay**

"So, Caramon," Tika Waylen asked him when she brought their drink and food over to the table, placing the plates and cups down onto the swirled-surface of the rough-wood with muffled thumps. "When do you intend to leave Solace again to travel?"

Caramon felt the eyes of everyone at the table shift onto him, Tanis, Flint, Sturm, Tasselholf, but most of all, the golden, burning eyes of his twin that were concealed deep within his hood, clearing his throat and taking a long swallow of whatever was in his large mug before speaking his answer.

"I don't really know, actually. I haven't really had time to speak to Raistlin at length about the matter."

Raistlin shifted in his seat in the corner when everyone's eyes turned to him, one of his golden-skinned hands stroking down the beautiful, polished wooden length of his staff almost lovingly, making Caramon flush slightly at the suggestiveness of his twin's gesture that only he saw, never having noticed it before, assuming that it was their actions together last night that had brought it to his notice now.

He was so consumed by his own thoughts that it took him a moment to realize that his brother was speaking softly.

"I find myself wearying of the constant traveling. I plan to stay put here, at least for a while."

"Really?" Caramon asked in surprise. "But, Raist, where would we live? We can't pay to stay at the Inn for long. It's too expensive."

"I've been saving some of our money for a while now. It's not much, but it should be just enough to build a small house. Especially if our friends pitch in and help so that we don't have to pay workers. I'll do what I can, but physical things aren't my strong point."

"Of course we'll help," Tanis said, looking at the others who were nodding in agreement.

"It's about time the pair of you settled down for a while. Too much traveling with put you in an early grave," Flint said gruffly, taking a long drink of his ale before digging into his spiced-potatoes with gusto.

"Ha, ha.." Caramon pretended to laugh at the dwarf's statement.

"Yes, really witty.." Raistlin rasped mockingly, glaring at Tika from beneath his hood when she continued to hover around his large brother, knowing exactly what her angle was and why she had asked Caramon if they were leaving again soon.

It was really too bad that he couldn't come right out and claim his twin as his to her face.

He would have most enjoyed the look upon her countenance in response. But it would have been too dangerous.

The last thing that he wanted was for him and Caramon to have to flee Solace for their lives if she told anybody.

He had told the truth before with his answer. He _was_ tired of always traveling. Of sleeping on the hard, cold ground.

But it was _more_ then that. He wanted a _home_. With Caramon.

And Solace was the closest thing to a home they had.

Perhaps, with time, if they were granted that time, it could become their home despite the bad memories here for them both.

* * *

><p>Raistlin was resting. Leaning up against a tree where he sat at the base of its trunk after using his magic to assist in the raising of the walls of their future home.<p>

Caramon had told him to rest after he had started trembling and swaying on his feet with fatigue, and had been to tired to protest.

To Raistlin's severe irritation, Tika Waylen was there in the clearing that he had chosen three miles outside Solace, wanting neither to be too close or too far from the village, watching Caramon as he helped the others.

Sweat dripped from the ends of Caramon's honey-toned hair and down his bare-chest as he chopped down trees for more wood, helped Tanis, Sturm, and Flint settle the walls firmly into place, conversing back and forth with his brother when possible about what type of furniture he would like to have for the house.

"I want a long counter for the kitchen, with cabinets on the bottom for pots and pans," Raistlin answered him, thinking on what he wanted. ""It will go near the kitchen's fireplace, of course. A wooden shelf with deep-slots and shelves for my books and scrolls to go in my study. A small sofa and perhaps a couple chairs for the entertaining room. Oh, and of course a table and chairs for the kitchen."

"But you only specified four rooms, Raistlin," Tasselholf piped up. "If one is the kitchen, one is an entertaining room, and one is your study, that only leaves one room to sleep in. Where will you sleep?"

Everyone was waiting for his answer, he could tell, and Raistlin wanted to whack the nosy Kender with his staff for bringing up the subject.

"In my study," he answered him shortly, lying to get him to shut it before he aroused even more suspicion in the minds of the others.

"You'll be needing two beds, then?" Sturm questioned him.

"Caramon will handle it," he said firmly, determinedly avoiding answering him. "And he will decide what else he wants for the house."

"But what about when Caramon marries?" Tika spoke for the first time since she had arrived there to observe the process of building the house. "Won't he need rooms for the future children?"

"We don't have that kind of money right now," Raistlin said truthfully, using that as a way to explain it away. "I intend to give compensation to Solace for the use of these trees. We can always add on later."

"Who said I intend to marry at all?" Caramon demanded of Tika, his eyes flashing with fire as he set down his ax and then crossed his arms over his large, bare chest, ignoring his own sweaty state as he stared her down intently.

"I- I.. Well…," Tika stammered as she stared at him, surprised by his reaction, and confused. "I.. I just assumed…"

"Well, don't," Caramon said roughly, shaking the perspiration-soaked hair back from his face in irritation. "I don't like it when people make assumptions about me without discussing it with me first."

"So.. You'd rather bed countless women forever instead of having a steady, loving wife and children?"

"You said it, not me. But, even if that was what I wanted, I still don't see how my business is any of yours."

Tika's face reddened as she gasped, her eyes widening with pain and hurt, and, without another word to anyone, she spun on her heel and flounced back up the invisible path that led back to Solace quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Sighting

**No reviews for this story's last chapter, either?.. *sniffles sadly* Oh bother.. :(  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 Unexpected Sighting**

"That was not well done of you, Caramon," Sturm said to him chidingly as they all watched Tika storm off back to Solace. "The woman loves you."

"No, she only thinks that she loves me. She worships me because she romanticizes me as a hero. Perhaps it could grow into love if nurtured, but I don't want her. I don't want to be worshiped, I want to be _loved_, I want to be _needed_. _Me_, not the warrior, just Caramon. I just want to be Caramon."

All of them were surprised at his explanation, but nothing more was said on the subject as they all continued working on the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

Caramon and Raistlin had decided to sleep in their half-finished house.

There were walls, but no roof, and only the door and one window hole had been cut out.

The others had gone back to Solace until tomorrow, promising to return to help more with the building of the structure.

The two brothers got settled in their bedrolls in the middle of the wooden-frame that was soon to be their home together, laying side by side, Raistlin rolling closer to Caramon with his back to the large man, sighing softly when his twin put his arm over his waist tenderly, the Mage leaning back tighter against his body, his eyes resting on his staff and pouches before he turned his head, lifting his right hand up to cradle the right side of Caramon's face in his palm, drawing him down by the hair gently for a kiss.

Caramon was obviously surprised by his actions, but he didn't resist, kissing him back with an eagerness that threatened to set them both aflame with the force of their sudden desire, Caramon rolling Raistlin over gently so that he lay on his back beneath him without breaking their kiss.

The Mage arched his back, pushing himself up against his brother's body hungrily, a soft-moan escaping him as the kiss turned desperate now.

Caramon found the oil quickly, shoving his twin's red robes up to bunch around his slim hips, stroking his length with one hand as he dipped his other fingers in the oil, caressing Raistlin's opening when he spread his legs for him, feeling it quiver and soften as he became aroused, letting two of his large fingers inside easily, a loud groan escaping Caramon when Raistlin hissed softly, his nails raking upwards over his back where Raistlin had slid them beneath the big man's shirt without his notice.

"Tell me you _want_ me!" the smaller man growled, the sound almost masking the venerability in his voice. "Tell me you _need _me!"

"I _want _you," Caramon moaned, kissing the man beneath him roughly, hungrily. "I _need _you. _I love you, Raist_!"

"_Yessssss_!" Raistlin moaned as well at his brother's words, hissing as a third finger entered his body slowly, obviously enjoying it from the look of heated-desire in his golden-hourglass eyes as he stared up at him…

* * *

><p>Tanis the half-elf slid silently through the trees, heading back to the clearing where they had all been earlier in the day, intending to hopefully eavesdrop on a conversation between the two brothers as he wanted to understand about this sudden desire of Raistlin's to stay put in Solace.<p>

He snuck up to the partial-house, lifting himself up to look in the window hole, thankful that Caramon's large back was to him, surprised that the two brother's lay so close together.

Then his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open in shock at what he saw.

Raistlin moved, shifting his body back even closer against his brother's, turning his head back as he lifted a golden hand, drawing Caramon's face down to his to kiss him on the mouth.

Even more shocking, Caramon did not pull away from the touch, but kissed him back with obvious eagerness, even rolling Raistlin over gently so that the Mage lay on his back beneath him, the two of them continuing to kiss.

He stared in almost horrified-desperation as Raistlin arched his back, pushing himself up against the large man's body desperately, a soft-moan escaping his chest as the kiss turned heated, watching them in frozen-silence as Caramon found a small jar of oil, shoving Raistlin red robes up to bunch around his waist, thankful that he couldn't see anything because Caramon's body covered his twin's so thoroughly, knowing from Raistlin's facial expressions that the big man was stroking the Mage's cock tenderly as he dipped his big fingers in the jar, slicking them up with oil.

Raistlin spread his legs further for Caramon so that they rested with knees bent on either side of the warrior's hips with his bare golden feet flat against the blanket, their positions making it shockingly-obvious what they intended, knowing that at least one of Caramon's fingers was inside Raistlin now when the Mage hissed softly, his face twisting with pleasure as his nails raked up over the bare skin of his back where his hands were now beneath his brother's shirt, causing Caramon to groan loudly at his actions.

"Tell me you _want_ me!" Raistlin growled at him. "Tell me you _need_ me!"

"I _want_ you," Caramon moaned, shuddering as he kissed the smaller man beneath him roughly, hungrily. "I _need _you. _I love you, Raist_!"

Tanis would have been fearful that this was just another one of Raistlin's manipulative methods to control his older brother, except that the Mage himself seemed just as helpless before the intense desire that swirled around them both as they kissed and touched each other.

"_Yessssss_!" Raistlin moaned in response, hissing softly again, his golden gaze intense and heated as he stared up at his brother. "_Now, Caramon_, _now_!"

Caramon nodded, his large hands, and body, obviously shaking as he tried to unbuckle his own belt quickly, smiling sheepishly when the Mage pushed his hands aside gently to do it for him, even pulling down his pants and undergarments to free his twin's large cock, tugging him closer by the hips now, licking his lips with obvious anticipation as Caramon also took hold of his brother's hips, starting to push the head of his penis into him slowly and carefully.

Raistlin cried out in what Tanis thought to be pain before he moaned and threw his head back, his eyes closed tight as he panted and whimpered, trembling, gasping as Caramon finally seated himself inside Raistlin fully.

"_Ahhhh_, _Caramon_! _Fuck_, _yes_!" Raistlin groaned, shocking Tanis anew with his language since he had never heard him speak so crudely before.

The larger man was panting heavily, lowering his head to fasten his lips to the Mage's again with obvious eagerness, starting to move inside his brother with fierce, rocking thrusts when Raistlin's slim hips jerked, involuntarily pushing closer against the warrior.

"_Caramon_!" Raistlin moaned low, clutching at his brother's broad shoulders when he lifted the Mage's legs up higher by the backs of his upper thighs with his big hands, changing the angle of their bodies so that he could thrust even deeper into his hot tightness, his slim body shaking with obvious pleasure and need. "_Harder, by the Magic, harder, please_!"

Caramon groaned, almost as though he was in pain with the force of their mutual desire, moving faster now into his twin's beautiful body as he wanted him to.

Raistlin visibly shuddered and tensed, panting and trembling like a delicate leaf in a strong wind, arching his back again as his eyes closed, screaming Caramon's name as he painted his brother's lower abdomen with his release, falling limp with completion in his hold, Caramon continuing to thrust hard into him until he spilled as well, settling the Mage back down on his back on the bedrolls before releasing his legs, withdrawing from him with obvious reluctance and laying down on his back beside him, not even bothering to pull his pants back up, though Raistlin did put his undergarments and robes back in order before he allowed Caramon to pull him close under his left arm and tight against his body.

"I love you, Raist…" Tanis heard Caramon say again, this time in a soft whisper as he pressed his lips to his brother's temple, stroking his long white hair tenderly.

"I…" Raistlin rasped quietly, obviously struggling with the unfamiliar, emotional words that were clawing fiercely to be free of his throat and heart. "…Caramon… I… I love you, my brother.."

Caramon's eyes widened at his words, as it had been many years since Raistlin had told him so, moisture filling his eyes despite the fact that he didn't want to anger Raist by making too big a deal out of it.

He knew that it was true, that his brother loved him, but it just felt.. good to hear it after so long without.

Caramon shifted his hands briefly to pull his own undergarments and pants back up, settling his arm back around Raistlin's shoulders with an affectionate sigh.

"Goodnight, Raist."

"…Goodnight, Care."


	5. Chapter 5 Serious Discussions

**Chapter 5 Serious Discussions **

The next morning the others returned to help work more on the house, and, to Raistlin's annoyance, and Caramon's as well, Tika tagged along with the group…

* * *

><p>"Tika, please.." Caramon said, panting softly as sweat dripped from his brow while he worked steadily to build his and Raistlin's new home. "I do not want to hurt you. What can I do to make you understand that I do not want to be with you in that way, let alone marry you?"<p>

"I get that, Caramon," the redheaded barmaid said with heated-stubbornness, putting her hands on her ample hips as she watched him work.

"I don't see how I could possibly miss it. What I want to know is, _why_? What is it about me exactly that you find so repulsive?"

"_What_?" Caramon asked in genuine, honest astonishment as he turned to face her finally. "You are not repulsive, Tika. You are a beautiful woman. It is just.. Just that I.."

"You what, Caramon?"

"I.. It is that.. I am in.. Love, with… I am in love with someone else. I am.. sorry, Tika, that I cannot give you what you seek. I would not be a good husband to you, not when my heart belongs to another."

"Is she from Solace?" Tika asked, demanding more information of him.

"Yes," Caramon answered her as truthfully as was possible. "Though, she hasn't lived here for a long time. She's a wanderer, like me."

"But, you have decided to settle down here," Tika stated.

"Yes, Raist and I have. He's tired, and weary of the constant traveling. Truthfully, so am I."

"Then how can you be with this woman you love?" Tika asked in confusion.

"I can not."

"Then why can you not be with me?"

"Were you not listening to me at all?" Caramon asked her with a frustrated sigh, turning back to where he, Flint and Sturm were putting up the inner walls to make the rooms of the house while Tasselholf chattered on endlessly to Flint with his usual chatter.

"I can not be with you when I love someone else. It would not be right. Just because I can not be with her.. it does not change the fact that I love her."

"But, I think that you could grow to love me, Caramon."

"_Tika_!" Caramon said, finally snapping, turning to face her fully now before continuing to speak. "You are _not_ listening to me! I do not love you! I do not want you! I do not want to "grow to love you", even if I could, which I do not know that I could, nor do I know that I could not. The point here is, I _choose_ not to. Why are you forcing me to be cruel about this?"

Tika's face turned even redder, her blood obviously rushing to her face with her anger.

"Fine, you be that way, then," she stated coldly. "You've made your choice. Be alone forever with no one but your brother to comfort you."

And, with that, she stomped off back home in the direction of Solace, causing Caramon to sigh in relief as she left them to their work.

* * *

><p>Raistlin sat resting beneath a tree, glaring at Tika Waylen from beneath his deep, red hood, his arms crossed in front of him over his lap since his legs were drawn up against his slender body beneath his robes, reluctantly admitting to himself that it was pure, burning jealously that was causing his blood to rise, pumping so strongly through his veins as he watched the woman argue with his brother, though about what, he did not know, barely noticing when Tanis sat down beside him, leaning his back up against another tree close by to Raistlin's own.<p>

"Raistlin.." the half-elf stated quietly as he watched the same thing that the Mage was. "I need to talk with you."

"What about?" Raistlin asked him absently, obviously never taking his golden eyes from the fiery barmaid as he spoke.

"About your intentions toward Caramon. I know that you had sex with him, I saw you two last night. I have not told anyone, and, I want you to know, that I have no intention of doing so. I just want to make sure that this… Whatever it may be, is not another one of your plots to manipulate and control him. I just do not want him to be hurt. Or you, either, if this backfires on you both."

Tanis was surprised when Raistlin's head snapped toward him quickly, his hood falling back and away from his face to reveal his wild golden eyes as he finally looked away from Tika now, feeling like the Mage's eyes might burn through his skin as he looked at his face intensely, but he was shocked when Raistlin spoke, his voice soft, sounding uncertain and shaken for the first time that Tanis knew of, ever.

"You thought.. think that I want to manipulate and control him with _this_?.. _How could you_?.. You- I.. It was not like.. I mean, I.. _I took him into_ _my body_! He was _inside of me_! I gave him _my innocence_, _everything that I had to give_! If anything is going to backfire about this, it will be _him_ leaving _me_ to _fuck Tika Waylen_ regardless of the _Vows_ that we made to each other!"

"Caramon would never do that to you, Raistlin," Tanis said, watching the Mage snort quietly in response to his words as he pulled his hood back up over his face and turned his head away from him now.

"_It is the truth_! I saw how his face looked while you two were making love together, and, trust me, Raistlin, it meant just as much to him as it did to you, if not more."

"That is not possible," Raistlin said softly. "What we did… What Caramon and I.. shared together.. It meant _more_ to me then anything that I have _ever_ done before. He just.. He brings out the best in me, somehow.. And that is no easy thing to accomplish, considering how little good there is within me."

"Do not say that," Tanis protested, looking at him in concern. "You are a great man, Raistlin."

"I know what, and who, I am, Tanis," Raistlin said darkly. "But, just out of curiosity, why do you think that I am a "great man"? And I want the truth."

"Because if you were not one, then Caramon would not love you so much. And he does love you, Raistlin. I can see it in his face whenever he looks at you. You are clearly so much more then a brother to him. And, despite what most think of such arrangements, in your case, I do not believe it to be a bad thing."


	6. Chapter 6 The Secret Revealed

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Its all the same, blackdragonsghost**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the wait on this, but, I have too many active stories, so, until I can get some of them finished, you'll just have to bear with me, please?.. :) ****Also, I know that the length could be better, but, I also wrote three other chapters for some of my other stories this time, but I'll try to update faster next time for you, promise! :) ****Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy the chapter! And please review! :) ****If I don't know you still like it, then I have a harder time writing more so I can update. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 6 The Secret Revealed**

"Caramon, I want to know what is going on between you and Raistlin," Sturm said seriously where the two men were working beside Flint, Tasselholf chattering away to the old dwarf once again.

"You two are behaving stranger then usual around each other, and I want to know why."

The three of them had started to build more of the furniture this morning since they all had completed the house the night before.

Caramon sighed heavily, struggling with what to say to his friend as he turned to look down at the babbling Kender.

"Tas, would you go and find Tanis and Raistlin?.. We could use their help now."

"Of course, Caramon!" Tasselholf agreed excitedly, bouncing on his feet as he answered him. "I'll find them for you!"

Then he was off like a shot, his hair whipping up and down comically behind him with his bouncing steps.

"Why did you send him after them?.." Flint asked him, obviously confused by their friend's actions. "We do not really need their help, though it would make the work go faster."

"Because I do not want him to know about this. At least, not yet. He will not understand the gravity of the situation, and might accidentally let it slip to someone who should not know about it."

"Let what slip?.." Sturm asked him quietly, seeming to pick up on his abruptly serious mood.

"Well.. It is a relatively new development, but Raist and I.. We have.."

"What is it, Lad?.." Flint asked gruffly, though his eyes were obviously sympathetic and concerned for him.

Caramon took in a deep, bracing breath, then said quickly in answer, "Raist and I have become lovers."

Flint blinked his eyes slowly, obviously surprised by this new information, but thinking that it explained much about the twin's behavior around each other this past week whist their house was being constructed, and why Raistlin had specified only one bedroom.

Only one was needed, since the brother's would clearly be sharing a bed, as well as a house.

Sturm, however, seemed to take the revelation less calmly, as Caramon had known he would, his shock plain on his face and in his wide eyes as he actually staggered, reeling back a step or two unconsciously, paling a little with his obvious horror.

"You mean that you are fuc-"

"_Do not_," Caramon cut his knightly friend off, his eyes flaring with his outrage at what he had been about to say.

"Do not dare to say that word in my presence. I care not that you are my friend; I _will not_ allow you to cheapen this. The things that we have done, that Raistlin and I have shared, have all been wonderful and beautiful. This is not some heedless fling, Sturm, it is real and true. We have spoken Vows of loyalty to each other, and if I have anything to say about it, we will be together this way from now on until eternity. I love him, and he loves me."

"It does not matter that you love, two men lying together as men and women do is wrong, Caramon."

"You do not really believe that, Sturm."

"Do not tell me what I believe! I may not be a real knight, but I do know the difference between right and wrong!"

"Fine," Caramon said in reply, his quiet voice infused with a stiffness that had not been there before.

"It is wrong, but it is right for us. When I am with him, when I am.. _inside_ him, everything feels.. perfect, like a wonderful dream. But it is not a fantasy, it is real, solid, and I have never been happier then in the time since that first night with him in our room at the Inn. Raist may be my brother, but I believe that he is also my Soul's Mate. There is no other explanation for how well we complement each other, in every way."

"Have you told him this yet?" Flint asked, speaking up then before Sturm had a chance to do so again and make Caramon ever angrier towards his friend.

"Not yet, no," the large warrior admitted to the dwarf. "But I intend to do so tonight."

* * *

><p>Tasselholf wandered after he left the others, looking at every stick, rock, and tree, as Kenders were known to do, as though they were the most fascinating things on the planet despite how many of them their were, finally locating Tanis and Raistlin and hour later, though the two had not been any where near close to that far from the clearing.<p>

The half elf and the Mage were walking together among the trees and flowers there, though they were not speaking now, if indeed they ever had been.

"Tanis! Raistlin!" Tasselholf called excitedly, waving his little hands above his head to get the attention of the two just incase the shouting was not enough.

"Caramon sent me to tell you to come back! He wants your help with building the furniture!"

Raistlin nodded, following slowly after Tanis when he walked toward the bouncing Kender, noticing that Tas's little cheeks were flushed bright pink with eagerness and exertion.

"Come on," Tanis said to Raistlin softly. "We had better get moving then. Who knows how long Tas doddled along the way to find us?.."

"I honestly do not think that it matters," the red robed Mage rasped quietly in reply so as not to draw the giggling, skipping Kender's attention with his words.

"Caramon assured me this morning that our assistance would be appreciated eventually, once they figured out what they were going to build next, but that it was not really necessary if we had something else to do, or if we were too tired after all the work we did yesterday to finish the house and some of the furniture. Though, I do think that that last bit was meant mostly for me. Ever since we became more then just brothers, he has become even more protective and conscious of my well-being. I suppose that I should have expected such from him."

Tanis nodded wordlessly, smiling slightly in response to the slight frustration in the man's soft, rasping voice, as well as reluctant amusement with his twin's treatment of him as the three of them made their way back to the clearing where the finished house resided.


	7. Chapter 7 Plans And Betrayel

**Thank You for your review!:**

**Its all the same**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Update, finally! :) I'm sorry that it took me so long to do, but, I do have a lot of fics, though I've finished two now, and I also really don't want to mess this story up, because I love it so much! :) <strong>

**But anyway, here's your update! And, to make up for the long wait, this was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to make it one long one instead. :)**

**Actually, there truth is, I'm so excited to start the next one for this story, that I didn't want to have to wait to post two chapters before it, so, you get one big one instead! :) (I hope you don't mind if I introduce a new couple! :)) Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 7 Plans And Betrayal**

"_Ohh_, _Raist_, _ungh_," Caramon groaned throatily, shuddering where he lay atop his twin brother in their newly finished bed, the Mage's slender arms wrapped around his broad, strongly muscled shoulders as the warrior moved inside his body. "You are still so tight! It is like magic.."

Raistlin moaned softly, shaking as his body undulated beneath him, licking his lips before responding between soft panting breaths. "How.. do you know.. that it is not magic?.."

Caramon blinked, surprised by the slight teasing tone in his voice, smiling now in response as he leaned down to brush his lips over his briefly before pulling back to look down into his eyes as he spoke quietly in reply, continuing to thrust into him slowly while he did so. "Well, either way, I am glad. Does it.. make it better for you as well?.."

"Yes, Care, it does."

Then, in an attempt to discourage any further discussion on the topic, Raistlin jerked his hips upward suddenly to take him deeper, unexpectedly sending them both into a world-shattering release and causing Caramon to cry out his name in reaction as he held him close to himself.

"_Raistlin_!" Caramon screamed as he arched his back sharply, spilling inside his brother's convulsing body before pulling out reluctantly and rolling over to slump down on his back upon the bed, not wanting to hurt him with his much larger size, the Mage's seed scattered in glistening droplets across the bigger man's belly and lower abdomen a sign of his mutual pleasure and enjoyment. "Oh, Raistlin.. I love you so much.. I feel as though you are my Soul Mate.. Is that strange to you?.."

"Not at all, my brother," the red robed mage answered him softly. "I, too, feel that way. We are opposites, in every way, so the fact that we are drawn to each other in this manner makes sense. It is as it should be, my brother."

Caramon smiled happily at his words, cleaning them both up and drawing the covers over their nakedness, slipping his right arm around Raistlin's shoulders to pull his slender body closer to his own larger one before the pair drifted into sleep together.

* * *

><p>"I am going back," Tanis announced to Flint abruptly where they, the half-elf, the dwarf, and the kender sat around a fire not too far from Caramon and Raistlin's newly finished house, causing Flint to pause in his whittling at his unexpected words. "Back to Qualinost."<p>

"Oh, lad," Flint said gruffly in response, though his eyes were sympathetic. "Why do you always insist on this course? You already know that you will gain nothing from it but your own pain. They do not want you there, and 'tis their loss of a good man."

"I know that, Flint, I.. I do, but, there is just.. Something that draws me back there. I can not explain it. I have to go."

"All right then, lad, I can see that you will not be dissuaded from this course. I will journey with you as far as the border, and then wait for your return there."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Aye, lad. But what of the kender? He will not be welcomed by the elves any more then you or I will."

"Taz will stay with Caramon, Raistlin and Sturm."

* * *

><p>Caramon awoke the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on the door, crawling out of the bed reluctantly to pull on his pants and go to answer before whoever it was disturbed the still sleeping Raistlin.<p>

When he opened the newly-hung door, he was surprised to see Tika Waylen standing there with an outraged expression on her face, Sturm standing off and to her left a little, out of the woman's way.

"Tika? What are you doing here? It is very early."

"Is it true, Caramon?" Tika demanded of him, ignoring his chastisement. "I want to know now, is it true that your brother has seduced you with his magic?"

"Who told you that- Sturm. Why would you betray us like this? I trusted you, I thought that you were our friend."

"I am your friend, Caramon," Sturm spoke in answer quietly. "Whether you believe me or not, that is why I have done what is right in this situation by informing Tika."

"No, you did what _you_ believe to be right, Sturm, but that is not the same thing. I have not been ensorcelled, Tika. I love Raistlin, in all the ways that a person can be loved, and he loves me that way as well. I will not give him up, not for any other, woman or man. Now, I want the both of you off our property. Do not bother to return unless it is to apologize to Raist."

* * *

><p>"Raist.. Raist.. Raistlin!"<p>

The red robed mage woke abruptly at the sound of his brother's call, feeling his large hand on his left shoulder, sliding away as he rolled over in the bed to look up at him through sleep-soft golden hourglass eyes.

"What is it, Care?"

"We have to go, Raist. I am sorry, but.. Tika was here, and she knows about us. Sturm told her. For all I know, she will tell the whole town in a misguided attempt to try to win me back."

Raistlin was instantly wide-awake, slipping out of the bed to don his robes and pouches quickly, asking him with slight suspicion, "What exactly do you mean, 'try to win you back'? She never had you. You belong to me."

"I know I do, Raist, as you do to me. But.. She thinks that.. that you have ensorcelled me to love you.."

"_Bitch_!" Raistlin hissed, moving now to his study down the hall, Caramon following him and watching him as he started to gather up his scrolls and spell-books carefully. "What did you say to her?"

"That we love each other, in all the ways that a person can be loved, and that I would not give you up for any other, woman or man. Then I told her and Sturm to get off our property and not to bother returning unless it was to apologize to you."

"_Hmm_.."

"I am really sorry, Raist. I know that you wanted to stay here. I did, too."

"It is fine, Care. At least we still have our money, and each other. We will go while we can, my brother. Now, gather us what food we can carry while I do this and retrieve my staff from the bedroom, please."

"Of course. What will we do about the house?"

Raistlin's slender hands paused for a brief moment in his task at the question.

"Burn it," he finally said in reply, the pain obvious in his soft, raspy voice. "No, I will do it so that nothing else will burn with it. If they can not accept us here, then there is no point in holding on to any hope to one day return. Solace has always rejected me, and so, I turn my back to it."

* * *

><p>Raistlin stood beside his brother, one slender hand holding his staff, the other the strap of the small satchel of food that the warrior had packed for them, the burning mage-flames reflected in his golden hourglass eyes as their house burned hotly as it was quickly being consumed.<p>

Caramon stood beside him, his right arm curled around Raistlin's waist snugly in an attempt to comfort him, the large pack on his broad back containing Raistlin's precious scrolls and spell-books.

"I am sorry, Raist, love," Caramon said softly.

The mage sighed quietly, leaning closer against his side at his words as though to try to reassure him as well.

"It was a dream, Caramon. One that was doomed from the start."

* * *

><p>Tanis, Flint and Tasselholf made ready to leave the next morning after dousing their fire with water thoroughly so that it would not burn anything else, deciding to head for Caramon and Raistlin's house to drop off Taz and say farewell until their return to Solace.<p>

The sight that met their eyes when they reached the clearing was shocking.

The house was in flames, and the warrior and the mage stood silhouetted against the fire, all their possessions on their backs as they watched their home burning.

"_Raistlin_, _Caramon_!" Tanis gasped as the three of them walked quickly up to them.

"What happened, lads?" Flint asked gruffly in concern, the kender bouncing around them in obvious excitement and swinging his hoopak through the air.

"I burned it," Raistlin answered him softly, his golden hourglass eyes burning with his emotion. "It is over."

"Sturm has betrayed us to Tika," Caramon explained to their friends. "We have to leave now, before she decides to tell someone else about us."

* * *

><p>The group of five decided to travel together, at least for a time, after Tanis had explained to the brothers his plans to return to Qualinost for a visit.<p>

* * *

><p>The first night that they made camp, everyone stuck pretty close to each other and to the fire, wary of pursuit from Solace, or from Sturm, though there was not much that he could do with all five of them banded together in support of Caramon and Raistlin's relationship.<p>

The second night, when they had put a bit more distance between them and the village, was a little more relaxed and enjoyable.

* * *

><p>"So, Raistlin.." Tanis hesitantly asked him with obvious curiosity. "Where will you and Caramon go now?"<p>

"I.. We will go to a town somewhere. Build a small house on the edge of it. I might open a small mage-shop. It is not something that I have ever really desired to do, but, at least I still have Caramon, and my staff, spellbooks and scrolls."

Caramon smiled, slipping his right arm around his brother's slender shoulders with obvious gentleness, pressing his lips to his twin's temple briefly.

"And at least I still have Raistlin."

* * *

><p>Raistlin pulled Caramon closer later in the night when they had all retired to bed, angling his lips up silently for a kiss.<p>

Caramon was clearly surprised, as the others had bedded down not too far away from them, but he did not protest, slanting his mouth over his twin's in a gentle kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth when Raistlin's lips parted under Caramon's invitingly and his arms came up to twine around the warrior's neck, his right hand cradling the back of his golden haired head as they kissed each other lingeringly.

Raistlin shuddered beneath his brother's larger body, his fingers tightening in the soft strands of his hair as he clutched him closer, his other hand moving down his broad shoulders and over his back, stopping at Caramon's waist to free the bottom of his shirt from his pants and slide his fingers beneath to touch his back, caressing the warm skin with a quiet moan into their kiss.

Caramon pulled back reluctantly to look down at his brother, noticing that the mage was panting and flushed with desire.

"Are you alright, Raistlin?"

"Yes. Yes, I am alright. More then alright. I want you inside me, my brother."

"Oh, Raist.. Yes, of course. Anything."

Raistlin's lips curled up in a triumphant smile, the mage reaching into his nearby pouches for the jar of oil and handing it to Caramon.

The warrior smiled back as he opened it, dipping two of his fingers inside briefly before closing it and setting it aside, Raistlin lifting his hips slightly to assist him as Caramon's other hand started to inch his brother's red robes upward, quickly pulling his undergarments down then up his legs when he spread them open and out of the way, slipping his oil-wet fingers between his thighs to press them into the soft valley between his butt cheeks and into his body, stretching him gently to receive him.

While he was doing so Raistlin was unfastening Caramon's pants, his entire body shaking as he pushed them down while his twin prepared him thoroughly, baring Caramon's lower half as well, trembling when the warrior withdrew his fingers carefully.

Then Caramon was pushing inside him, muffling his soft cry of delight with a fierce kiss, their tongues entwining intricately as they started to move together, clearly struggling not to become too loud as they made love and risk waking the nearby Tanis.

Soon they found release, panting heavily against each other's mouths and trembling visibly, their skin damp with sweat as they cleaned each other up and drew their clothes back on, resettling down together slowly, Raistlin curling close against Caramon's body and into his embrace, the pair drifting off to sleep since Flint was on guard at the moment with Taz.


	8. Chapter 8 Confusion And Triumphs

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Its all the same, Lahmia  
><strong>

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that you don't mind the other story line that I've added, and I promise that There will be more Raistlin and Caramon in the next chapter, because they're so awesome, especially together! :)**

**Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 8 Confusion and Triumphs **

Tanis, Flint, Tasselholf, Caramon and Raistlin traveled on together for several days, then they split up, Caramon, Raistlin and Tasselholf heading for the nearest town, Tanis and Flint continuing on to the Elven city of Qualinost.

* * *

><p>"You are more then welcome to look us up on your way back through, if you return to Solace," Caramon said where he stood with his right arm in it's now usual place these days, around his brother's shoulders, his mouth curving slightly with amusement when he continued quietly. "One of you ought to come for the Kender, at least. I am not sure how long Raist will put up with his antics."<p>

"Of course," Flint answered him, concern in his eyes where they rested on a very distracted Tanis nearby. "Whatever happens, one of us will return for him."

"What is going on with Tanis?" Caramon asked, lowering his voice slightly so as to try not to be overheard by the man in question.

"I have no idea," Flint sighed, shaking his head slightly. "But, whatever it be, it has sure put the lad in a right tizzy. I will be glad when he sorts himself out of it."

* * *

><p>The dwarf and the half-elf soon reached Qualinost, Flint making camp several miles outside of it with Tanis's assistance, sitting down on a large rock beside the fire finally.<p>

"Try not to be too long, lad?" he requested of his long-time friend. "I'll not be waiting out here for days and days with no word from you at all."

"Of course not, Flint," Tanis said, patting him on the shoulder with a brief smile that did not reach his worried eyes. "I will return, or get word to you somehow."

"Good, then. Go on and solve your problem, whatever it is."

Tanis did grin at that.

Then he was slipping away and into the woods of Qualinost.

* * *

><p>Tanis's feet instinctively carried him to the grove where he and his cousins used to play together as children.<p>

He was not there long, however, before he was discovered…

* * *

><p>"<em>Tanthalas<em>!" Lauralanthalasa gasped, calling out happily as she ran toward him with obvious child-like delight, only stopping when she stood a mere foot or two from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Laurana," he greeted her somewhat stiffly, trying to soften his expression when she flinched in response. "I do not know why I came here. I know that I am not welcomed here, but.."

"You will always be welcomed by me, Tanthalas," she said with a smile, her eyes soft with precisely the kind of emotion that Tanis had wanted to avoid here. "Do you still have my ring?.."

He nodded silently, hurting inside at what he thought he had to do as he took the ring from his pack, placing it in her hand carefully and closing her fingers around it gently as she stared at him now in disbelief.

"Tanthalas, why?.."

"It can not be as you desire it to, Laurana. It was a childhood fantasy, a game. I am a man lost. You deserve better that a half-breed who does not know what he wants in his own life."

"But, Tantha-" she said softly, her lower lip quivering slightly as she spoke.

"No, Laurana," he said in a firmer tone now. "It can not be. I am sorry, but it can not be, ever."

Her eyes welled up with tears, and his heart contracted at her obvious pain as she fled from him quickly.

"You did the right thing," a deep, strong male voice said then, it's owner stepping out into the clearing as Tanis turned toward the sound, shocked to see an elf with long golden hair and green eyes standing there.

"_Gilthanas_! I.. I mean, Speaker. How.. How much did you hear?.."

"All of it. What are you doing here, Tanis?"

"I.. I do not know.."

"Then the words that you spoke to Laurana are true?"

"Yes. I.. I do not know who I am any longer."

"Well, you should go find yourself somewhere else."

Gilthanas was surprised, though his face didn't show it, when Tanis flinched at his words.

But, instead of recoiling from him, he lashed out in anger unexpectedly.

"Dammit, Gilthas, why do you always do this to me? I _know_ that I am half-human, and that you hate me because of it, but I cannot help what I am. It was not of my doing! I am half-elf, as well! Why can you not see that side of me, too, and treat me as one of your people in need?"

"Because you are not one of my people."

Tanis's face went white, and he reeled back on his feet with his emotional distress at his male cousin's statement.

"_Fuck you_, _Gilthanas_! You know something? I do not know why I bother, I really do not! I bet that if I killed myself, Laurana is the only elf here that would even care, you heartless bastard! I give up. I am not coming back here, not ever again! I hate you!"

Gilthanas felt pain, more pain then he'd felt in many years, stab through his chest at his cousin's words, reaching out quickly to take hold of his right arm to halt him as Tanis turned to leave angrily, spinning him back around so that his wide eyes stared up into Gilthanas's, Tanis's chest heaving as he breathed in and out rapidly after his tirade.

"Do not go, Tanis," he said softly now. "Do not leave me again.. I will break for certain this time if you do, cousin.."

Then Gilthas's lips were pressed against Tanis's own, hard and firm for a brief moment as he kissed the other man before pulling back with obvious reluctance to look down into the shocked eyes of his cousin.

"Gilthas.." Tanis whispered, licking his lips unconsciously. "What-"

"_Shh_.." he cautioned him, taking him by his right hand gently now to lead him in the direction of the Speaker's palace. "Not here, Tanis. I am always being watched now. Come with me, please?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Caramon, Raistlin and Tasselholf made their way into the town together, ignoring the strange looks that they were receiving as they walked up the street, the warrior asking directions to the nearest Inn while the mage waited patiently.<p>

Then they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Caramon stepped up to the counter to speak to the innkeeper, Raistlin standing back and to his brother's left with Taz, the kender unusually quiet as he leaned on his staff slightly as he waited, his golden hourglass eyes half-closed with his obvious tiredness.<p>

"I'd like a room, please," Caramon announced, his tone inviting no argument. "For my brother, the kender and me."

"Of course, sir. Right this way, please."

They followed the innkeeper out of the common room, ignoring the many whispers that started up behind them after their departure.

* * *

><p>"Gilthanas, why did you.." Tanis began to ask when they were finally alone together in his cousin's private rooms, his voice trailing off uncertainly.<p>

"..Kiss you?" Gilthas finished for him with a slight smile.

"Yes, that."

"Because I wanted to. I want you. I have for years."

"You- Then why did you not ever say so?"

"Because I thought that you wanted Laurana, as much as you know that I disapprove that match."

"No, I.. I know. We were not right for each other. We were children when she gave me that ring. I can only hope that she will accept it and move on from me eventually."

"I as well, cousin, I as well."

"Gilthanas.."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that we could ever be.. anything? I mean, you _are _the Speaker. I am just a half-breed."

"Do not say that, Tanis," Gilthanas said fiercely. "I know the difficulties that will lie between us, not the least of which will be my sister's reaction. But I want you, and as long as you have no real objections to it, I intend to get what I want."

"_Gilthas_.." Tanis said softly, his eyes widening with his awe at his firm words.

Then his cousin was kissing him, pushing Tanis down to lie on his back on the silk pillows and blankets spread out on the floor before a small fire in a grate, pinning him there beneath his slender, strong body as his hands moved over Tanis's chest, touching, almost petting him through his shirt tenderly.

He was surprised when Tanis relaxed beneath him completely, submitting to the touch with a soft sigh, his full lips parted slightly as he stared up at his cousin's face with an expression that looked strangely like wonder.

Gilthanas placed his palms on either side of Tanis's smooth face then, kissing him again as he applied slight pressure to coax him to tilt his head back, his right hand trailing down his cousin's throat to his collar bone when he did so.

Tanis kissed him back in response, surprising Gilthas when his left hand moved up to touch his lower back lightly, pushing his own body upward to press himself closer to Gilthanas with obvious hunger for the contact.

It was at that point in their efforts to make love that there came a knock at the door to Gilthanas's chambers.

"Gilthas? Are you there? Oh, something terrible had happened. I need to see you.."

Tanis stared up at him in horror at the sound of Laurana's voice, tensing beneath the other man as the wooden handle on the door started to turn.

* * *

><p>Laurana stared in wide-eyed open-mouthed shock at the sight that met her eyes when the door to the chambers opened slowly.<p>

Tanis's eyes were just as wide as hers, his hair and clothing in disarray, and his full lips red and swollen from kisses as he panted softly where he lay beneath her brother's body.

"So.. This is why you returned my ring?.."

"I.. No, Laurana," Tanis protested quickly, slightly relieved when Gilthanas slipped his arms around him and assisted him to sit up, not releasing him afterward. "That is not how it was. I did not even know of Gilthas's interest in me until tonight, I swear it. I gave your ring back because it was the right thing to do."

"For who? You?"

"For both of us."

"I disagree, Tanthalas."

"I know that you do, Laurana. Because you love me. I never doubted that, but you are so young. Your heart.. It has never been broken, not really. That is a good thing, but.. My heart.. I hurt, Laurana, and if being with Gilthas will take my pain away, even for a moment, then I will gladly love him, always."

"But why can you not love me as well? Why do you feel like you have to choose between us?"

"I.. What-" Tanis stammered in confusion, looking back and forth between his two youngest cousins. "What are you saying, Laurana? I cannot have both of you. 'Tis selfish."

"Then be selfish, Tanthalas!"

"I.."

"Tanis.." Gilthanas said calmly. "It is alright, if that is what you want. Such relationships are not common among our people, but neither are they rare. I have no objections, as long as you do truly love us both. I will not have you toying with my sister's affections."

"I do not know what I want, Gilthas, but.. I do love you both. I just feel.. broken inside."

"Then let us heal you, cousin," Gilthas said softly, leaning closer to kiss Tanis gently on the lips for a moment as Laurana moved to sit down beside them both, her earlier anger and hurt dissipating as she realized that Tanis was just hurting and confused, smiling now as he agreed in a slightly breathless voice.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Raistlin sat in the small room in the moderate sized house they were leasing that Caramon had recently converted into the beginnings of a Mage shop for him, cleaning and organizing the supplies that he'd purchased, as he would need to open for business soon if they intended to continue living here, their original money nearly gone.<p>

Eventually, Raistlin fell asleep at the counter, his white-haired head resting on the smooth wood surface, curling into Caramon unconsciously when his large brother lifted him up into his strong arms tenderly to carry him upstairs to their chambers, laying him down on the bed carefully, looking down at him with gentle, loving eyes before kissing his forehead and leaving him there reluctantly to go make sure Taz stayed busy and out of his brother's shop and workroom.


	9. Chapter 9 Home And Desires

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoy it! :) I know I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 9 Home And Desires **

Raistlin cried out, doing his best to muffle the sound by turning his head and biting the pillow beneath it, mindful of Taz sleeping in the small guest room nearby, his slender hands tightening in Caramon's golden hair, clutching his brother closer where his large head was buried between the Mage's thighs firmly.

The warrior lifted his head in response to the tightening of those beloved fingers, noticing the other man's face buried in the pillow.

"Raistlin.. Do not hold back your sounds please, brother. I love to hear them, because I love you.."

He waited for his twin's shaky nod, then lowered his head back down again, resuming his previous task of licking the small, tight puckered opening to his lover's body, pleased when Raistlin's hips jerked in response and his thighs quivered on either side of Caramon's face, a shudder traveling through his whole body as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back quickly as his fingers tightened further in the strands of Caramon's hair.

"Care, I am going to-"

Caramon smiled inwardly at his younger brother's cry, slipping two oil-slick fingers inside his damp opening just as the Mage's body seized and spasmed as he lost his usual restraint, helpless in the wake of such exquisite sensations flooding his consciousness all at once, a quiet, broken sound escaping Raistlin as he came down from the high metaphorical tower that his release always sent him to, shaking as his brother added a third finger before pausing to inquire about the response that had sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Are you alright, Raist?"

"My.. heart.. It hurts, Care.. I love you so much that it hurts.. Do not stop, my brother.."

"If you are sure?.."

"I am. ..Please.."

"Alright," Caramon agreed, grabbing his brother's legs by the ankles suddenly as he rose up now, hooking them over his broad shoulders so that they were spread open wide for him.

"I love you, Raist."

Then he was pushing home, sweat beading on his upper lip and forehead as the Mage stiffened and cried out once more, seeming to relish the painful stretching and burning that let him feel that they were one once more, his hands clutching at the air briefly, then grasping his larger brother closer as a strangled groan escaped his throat as Caramon began to move, the twins soon coming together, Raistlin for the second time.

Caramon stiffened with a loud groan, feeling his brother's fingers tighten in the hair at the nape of his neck as he spilled his burning hot seed inside his shaking, sweat-damp body, Raistlin releasing against the warm skin of his left hip, their breathing harsh with exertion, and loud in the darkness as they clung to each other intimately, eventually drifting off to sleep in their new bed with Raistlin now laying atop Caramon's large body, wrapped in his protective embrace.

* * *

><p>Tanis relaxed at the softly spoken words, nodding, a shiver running through his body when Gilthanas reached out with his left hand to draw him closer by the chin, placing his lips to his in a gentle kiss, his male cousin's other hand sliding up his back slowly 'till his fingers touched the nap of his neck, still kissing him as the hand that had previously been on his chin moved down between the half-elf's legs, pressing palm down against his half-hard length beneath his pants gently and causing a slightly strangled sound to escape Tanis against his lips.<p>

"_Gilthas_!" Tanis gasped, moaning helplessly and opening his legs wider as his cousin bore him down to the pillows on his back again. "_Oh_, _gods_.."

"Is this alright, Cousin? Are you really comfortable with this arrangement?"

"_Gods_, _yes_.. Please.. Do not stop.."

Laurana moved forward then to kiss Tanis with a smile, the brother and sister both enjoying the desperate, almost pleading sounds that he made as Gilthas continued to stroke him through the fabric of his pants, making him moan and shake with every minute adjustment of his slender Elven fingers on his now fully-hard, over-excited shaft.

Tanis was partially distracted then when Laurana's previously chaste kiss deepened suddenly, so he nearly came undone when he felt Gilthas's warm hand slip _inside_ his pants now to touch and caress his cock gently.

"_Gil_!" Tanis screamed, shocked by the force of his own response when his hips jerked, canting upward sharply to push into the strokes, trembling as the male elf stroked him faster now and Laurana slipped her tongue into his mouth again, lapping wetly at Tanis's own.

Gilthanas's lips twitched into a slight smirk, the hand that was on the back of Tanis's neck moving down so that he could tug down his cousin's pants, tossing them aside as Laurana started on Tanis's shirt as she continued to kiss him, Gilthas sliding the other male's undergarments down and out of the way to place them with the pants.

He pushed Tanis's legs up and back then, Laurana finishing removing his short just as two of Gilthanas's fingers, wet with oil, moved between his legs to caress his shaft and sack, causing him to moan and cry out, before sliding down between the rounded swells of his backside, Tanis's eyes going wide as they stared up at the ceiling, shuddering hard when the damp fingertips brushed over his hole lightly and with obvious tenderness, making his leg muscles feel limp, watery, like most ale that was not brewed and sold at the Inn of the Last Home.

"_Gilthas_!" Tanis groaned softly, panting as he quivered and shook with physical need. "Please.. Please, cousins.. No more play.. I cannot stand it. I need you.."

Gilthanas nodded, causing a startled gasp to escape Tanis when Laurana suddenly moved back so the other male could flip Tanis over onto his belly now, pulling the half-elf up onto his hands and knees so that a now completely naked Laurana could slip beneath Tanis's equally bare body.

Laurana reached up to twine her arms around Tanis's neck, drawing him down for a kiss to try to soothe and relax him, knowing what her brother was about to do.

Tanis shuddered hard, kissing her back gently, and she could feel him shaking where their bodies were pressed together.

Tanis shivered as their bodies met, hearing Gilthas removing his own clothing before his male cousin moved up behind him, placing warm, tender kisses from the nape of Tanis's neck down to his shoulder blades, down his spine to the small of his back, only then slipping a single oil-slick finger inside him gently.

Tanis jerked in reaction, crying out involuntarily at Gilthanas's intimate touch, Laurana pulling Tanis back into their kiss as he brother thrust the finger in and out of his entrance, getting him used to the feel of it before carefully adding a second finger, Tanis shuddering and clutching Laurana tightly for balance in a world suddenly full of stars when Gilthas's fingers hit something deep inside him.

"_Gil_!" Tanis moaned softly, burying his face against Laurana's neck, feeling her left hand rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "_Oh_, _Gods_, _Gilthas_.. _Please_.."

Gilthanas nodded to his sister over their cousin's shoulder, so she nodded back with a slight smile, reaching with her right hand down between her and Tanis's bodies, making him gasp softly when she positioned him at the entrance to her body just as Gilthas moved into position above Tanis, the golden haired man kissing the back of his neck as he pushed forward inside him, the movement pushing his cousin's hips down so that he was now buried inside Laurana's body.

Tanis and Laurana gasped together, panting as they stared at each other, their eyes dilating with pain and pleasure both, the pain slowly receding as none of them moved, just adjusting to the new relationship between them and their bodies.

Then, Gilthanas started to move, pleasure flooding them in a wave as their bare skin tingled where they brushed against each other, the intensity increasing quickly until the three of them all found release together, the silence comforting as they lay entwined afterwards and drifted slowly into dreams.

* * *

><p>Raistlin opened his Mage shop the next day directly after breakfast, grateful that Caramon kept Taz busy and out of the shop.<p>

By the end of the workday he was exhausted, as practically the entire town had stopped by just to poke around and be nosy.

He'd had two customers, Mages both, though white robed, not red.

But they had been impressed with his wide selection and had purchased many things, so he was relieved as he stepped through the door that led from the workroom to the house, pushing back his hood and sighing tiredly when he heard Tasselholf call out to him excitedly.

"Raist, Raist!" the Kender said, bouncing up and down as he reached for his hand, not perturbed in the least when the Mage pulled that hand out of his reach. "Guess what I found! Come see! Come see!"

Raistlin followed the Kender into the visiting room as he prattled on still.

"Caramon wouldn't let me talk to you, because you were working, but now you're done! Isn't he beautiful?"

Raistlin froze in place as he saw Caramon sitting in one of their two small chairs that his older twin had made himself, his golden eyes staring at the sight.

Caramon was awkwardly holding a tiny baby, feeding it from a makeshift bottle.

"Caramon said we could keep it!" Taz continued with a wide grin. "Isn't that awesome? He said-"

"Taz," Raistlin said, cutting him off in a low voice. "Go upstairs."

"But, Raist-"

"_Now_!" the red robed Mage snapped, his eyes blazing with an indefinable emotion.

Taz sighed, but he obeyed him, seeming to sense not to push the man despite his unfearing Kender blood, going upstairs to his room with a mischievous smile on his small face.

"Caramon, we cannot keep that baby. We do not even know who it belongs to. Why, by the red moon, did you encourage him?"

"I didn't, Raist," Caramon said quietly as he lifted his head to look up at his brother now. "I said that we'd keep him overnight and I would go look for his mother in the morning. Taz said that he found him on the front steps, though."

"Oh," Raistlin said, visibly deflating as his tiredness returned now that his will wasn't being defied by his brother and lover. "Well, that's different. I am going up to bed. You deal with the child."

* * *

><p>Tanis smiled lazily, feeling contented where he lay curled between Gilthanas and Laurana, the two elves still asleep while he half-dozed beside them both, eventually crawling out from between the brother and sister reluctantly, dressing quickly before leaving them a quick note informing them that he would be returning soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Flint looked up from where he sat on a stump whittling at a piece of wood just outside the borders of Qualinost, seeing Tanis slip out of the trees.<p>

The half-elf's walk looked stronger, the dwarf thought as he studied him closely, his face more confident as he strode toward his long-time friend, stopping in front of him with a wide smile and bright eyes.

"So, got yourself sorted, lad?"

"Yes," Tanis answered him, smiling wider. "Yes, I do. I am staying here. At least, for now. Can you go and retrieve Taz and then get back to Solace on your own?"

"Aye, lad. Don't you worry about me. Good luck with.. Whatever it is you're doing."

"Thank you. I will come see you sooner or later, I imagine."

* * *

><p>"Tanthalas! Where have you been?" Laurana chided him as he tried to quietly slip back into Gilthas's rooms unnoticed, quickly pulling the door shut behind him before her voice woke anyone.<p>

"Just for a walk. I left a note."

"Which did not answer my sister's question," Gilthanas spoke now from where he stood beside her, continuing when he realized that Tanis was obviously puzzled by their behavior. "We were worried about you."

"Why? I can take care of myself. I have been for years."

"We know that, Cousin. It is partly our fault, after all," Gilthas replied softly. "But all the same, it is customary to inform lovers of a departure, and not with a note."

"Really? Well, then.. I am sorry. I have never been in a serious relationship. …Kit never cared when I left, only that I came back. I will tell you both the next time before I go."

"Thank you," Gilthas said, reaching out to slip his arms around Tanis's waist and draw him close, Laurana slipping her arms around their cousin from behind, snuggling close against his back with a soft, happy sigh.


	10. Chapter 10 Decisions And Joyful

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**blackdragonsghost, Its all the same (2)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 10 Decisions And Joyful Consequences**

Raistlin sat up in bed, his long white hair in disarray and his golden eyes glaring at the large shadowy figure at the foot of it, covering his ears against the shrill, wailing cries.

"Caramon, so help me, if you do not control that child!"

"It is only for one night, Raist," Caramon tried to soothe him and the baby at the same time.

"It had better be," the red robed Mage snapped, lowering his slender hands from the sides of his head only when the child's cries had stopped and it was sucking contentedly on the bottle that his brother had made. "I need what little sleep that I manage to get each night."

"But you have been sleeping fine lately," Caramon said in confusion, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he fed the child. "What exactly is bothering you about this child being here?"

"I do not want it here."

"I know that, Raistlin, but why? It is only a baby."

"Because, I…" the Mage began, his voice softening as he continued to speak in explanation of his actions. "I do not want to get attached to it. Not when we can not keep it, for several reasons."

"I do not understand.. Wait, are you saying that you want a baby?.."

"No," Raistlin said quickly, looking down at the comforter that lay atop him as he spoke. "And… Even if I did, it is not practical when we can barely support ourselves. And then there is the issue of secrecy. When it got older, it might not understand the danger and let something slip about our relationship with each other. I do not want to have to run again. I am tired, Caramon. I just want to be happy here, with you."

"I know, Raist, I know," Caramon sighed, leaning closer to kiss his brother's lips with a brief tenderness before standing to go and lay the now sleeping baby back down again in the wooden cradle at the foot of the bed that Caramon had made for him.

* * *

><p>Flint left the borders of Qualinost, and Tanis, behind him to make for the small village where Caramon, Raistlin and Taz had gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Tanis had only been in Qualinost for two days.<p>

Two relaxing, blissful days that he'd spent with Laurana, and with Gilthanas when his Speaker's duties did not interfere, and he'd never been happier…

"Tanis. Tanis? Tanis! Tanis, are you even listening to me?"

The half-elf looked up at the sharpness in Laurana's normally soft voice, blinking before he answered her slowly.

"Sorry, 'Lara, what were you saying? I was just thinking about how happy I am here."

Laurana's countenance softened at his words, and she moved closer, reaching out to draw her cousin into a gentle, open-mouthed kiss, relaxing with a sigh when Tanis slipped his arms around her waist gently, his right hand moving from her left shoulder down to her hip, then down her leg, finally moving boldly under the edge of the bottom of her soft white cotton skirt, making her moan and shudder as he touched her intimately between her silky milk-white thighs.

Laurana lay back on the pillows, trembling at his touch, neither of them hearing the door open as Gilthas returned to his rooms, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

"_Tanis_!" Laurana gasped, shivering all over as she pushed herself up into his hand desperately now. "_Please_!"

"I see that you started to get ready without me," Gilthanas said teasingly in a quiet voice.

Tanis and Laurana both flushed as they looked up at him, but they did not seem overly worried to be caught in this position by their First, the lover that looked out for them both now.

Gilthanas and Laurana had explained to Tanis the way that such relationships worked in Elven society.

Gilthas was the First, responsible for caring for and looking after Laurana and Tanis both.

Tanis was the Second, responsible for caring for and looking after their Third, Laurana. Though, that was officially.

Unofficially, they all looked after each other, loved each other.

And since Gilthanas and Laurana were brother and sister, they never touched each other sexually, though Tanis believed that was more due to the fact that Gilthas had no interest in women to speak of.

Gilthanas moved to sit down beside them then, pulling off his boots and stockings and setting them aside, reaching out to take hold of Tanis's chin and draw him into a gentle kiss, pleased when his cousin moaned softly, his lips parting with the sound to let Gilthas's tongue have access to his mouth, their tongues moving together as Tanis continued to stroke and caress Laurana intimately until she cried out, begging him for more, with her voice and the smooth, wave-like undulations of her body.

"_Tanis_! _Tanis_, _please_! _I need you_!"

Gilthanas ended his and Tanis's kiss reluctantly at his sister's plea, nodding toward her quivering form.

"Finish her, cousin."

Tanis nodded back, removing his hand from beneath Laurana's skirt so that he could push it up to her waist, his other hand reaching out to touch the rounded swell of her right breast through her soft white linen blouse, caressing it gently as he freed himself from his pants, pressing forward to push himself into her body when she spread her legs for him with an eager sigh.

"Tanis.. My Love.."

Tanis smiled at Laurana's words, leaning down to kiss her lips gently as he started to move quickly now, driving her up toward her release.

Laurana moaned helplessly, her hands moving to clutch at Tanis's lower back as they moved together, shuddering as she came apart quickly under his masterful strokes, Tanis slumping down atop her and panting heavily after he released as well.

Then Gilthanas pulled Tanis up and off of Laurana, drawing him back into their kiss now tenderly, pleased when he submitted with a soft moan like before, Laurana watching them kiss tiredly through half-closed eyes until she fell asleep.

Gilthanas guided Tanis down to lay on his back, stripping off his clothing as his cousin did the same for him, kissing Tanis deeply, lovingly a he reached down between his cousin's spread legs to prepare him with warm oil and warm fingers gently, causing Tanis to moan and shake with longing.

Then Gilthanas withdrew his fingers, surprised by Tanis's resulting ragged cry of clear disappointment in response, pushing his strong legs up and back as he moved atop him, Tanis wrapping his legs around Gilthanas's hips tightly as he pushed inside his body and twining his arms around his neck as Gilthanas started to move now, thrusting into him quickly with obvious hunger on his face and in his green eyes, the same intense need reflected back at him from his cousin's face and eyes.

"_Gil_, _please_.." Tanis groaned softly. "_Please_, _harder_!"

Gilthanas nodded in reply, smiling down at him as he increased the speed and depth of his loving of him, Tanis shuddering and clutching him closer, crying out helplessly as he arched his back and came with a loud moan of almost agonized sounding pleasure, slumping beneath his cousin weakly as Gilthanas came as well where he was buried inside him.

Gilthas withdrew from him then with obvious reluctance; kissing Tanis's face, lips and neck gently as he cleaned them both of each other's seed with a soft cloth before setting it aside and drawing him close into his embrace, Laurana's sleeping form laying on Tanis's other side, her face peaceful as she unconsciously snuggled close against their cousin's form with a quiet sigh of happiness.

* * *

><p>Later when the three of them woke rested and refreshed, Tanis lifted his head up from Gilthanas's bare chest where it had been resting, turning his head away from him to look at Laurana with a slight smile.<p>

"So, 'Lara.. What was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"_Mmm_?.." she hummed with obvious contentment. "Oh, that. I am pregnant."

* * *

><p>Raistlin woke late the next morning because of the baby keeping him up most of the night, though Caramon had taken care of the child.<p>

He dressed quickly in his robes, drawing up his hood to conceal his face as he descended the stairs to enter the workroom, continuing out into the shop to unlock and open the door before returning to the counter to stand behind it just as his first customer of the day walked in through the open door.

* * *

><p>Raistlin closed up shop at the end of the workday in relief, shuffling up the stairs and pushing his hood back as he entered the entertaining room, his golden hourglass eyes going wide as he saw Caramon sitting in the same chair as before, cradling the baby in his arms as he fed him from the bottle.<p>

Taz sat on the floor nearby, the contents of his pouches strewn over the rug as the Kender sorted through and exclaimed excitedly over 'his' treasures.

"Caramon.." Raistlin spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "I thought we'd agreed that you would find that child's mother today."

"I tried, Raist, I did," Caramon explained as he looked up at his twin and lover. "I took him to the Mayor, but he said that his mother was dead. Then I took him to the Orphanage, even though I did not really wish to, but the lady in charge said that there just was not room for him, and to try back in a month if I really did not want him. I.. I am sorry, Raist."

Raistlin sighed softly as he turned to leave the room.

"Do not worry about it, my brother. We will figure something out. But in the meanwhile, I am going to bed. Goodnight, Care."

"Goodnight, Raist."

* * *

><p>Caramon left the room later that night briefly, checking to make sure that Taz was still asleep in the guestroom and not up to mischief anywhere, doing so a second time, just in case, on his way back to his and his brother's room after dealing with the problem that had woken him in the first place.<p>

When he went in and shut the door behind himself he was shocked at the sight that met his wide eyes.

Raistlin was sitting on their bed with the baby cradled with obvious tenderness in his arms as he fed him from the bottle that Caramon had refilled before coming up to bed with the child and Taz.

"He woke up and started crying.." Raistlin murmured softly as he stared down at the boy's soft brown eyes, standing up to move to lay him down in the cradle gently when he fell asleep before continuing to speak as they climbed back into the bed together, rolling closer to his twin and laying his head on his chest, smiling slightly for a moment when Caramon's large left hand started to stroke his shoulder length white hair lovingly. "I could not just let him lay there and scream. Caramon?"

"Yes, Raist?"

"I want to keep him. We will talk about it after I close the shop tomorrow."

"Yes, Raist."

* * *

><p>Tanis stood next to Gilthanas and Laurana, trying not to look as nervous and uncomfortable as he felt, a brief smile of relief curving his lips when Laurana slipped her left hand into his right to steady his nerves, seeming to pick up on his nerves easily after all the time that they had spent together lately.<p>

Gilthanas lifted his arms to call for silence from his people, obviously in full Speaker mode as he began to speak softly but firmly, his green eyes unyielding as he looked at them all.

"I have good news, my people. Laurana, our cousin Tanthalas and I have formed a Triad of Love with each other."

There were shocked exclamations over this news, some blank-faced with stunned eyes, others on either side of the issue, some looked happy for them, others upset.

"I apologize that I have not informed you sooner," Gilthanas continued softly, though it was so quiet in the clearing that all heard him speaking easily. "But the time when our Union could have been objected to is long past, for Tanthalas has Gifted my sister's womb with life."


	11. Chapter 11 Choices

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**blackdragonsghost, Its all the same**

**Author's Note:**

**If anyone was curious, the name that Raistlin chose for the baby, (Ulin) is actually the name of another Dragon Lance Character, Ulin Majere, from the third book in the CrossRoads series: Dragon's Bluff by Mary H. Herbert. He is the son of Caramon and Tika's only surviving son Palin, so that would make Ulin Raistlin's nephew in the actual books. Just thought I'd throw that explanation in there. :) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 11 Choices**

Flint arrived the next day while Raistlin was working, and the red robed mage directed the dwarf up the stairs and into the house with a wave of his golden-skinned hand.

"Taz is upstairs with Caramon and Ulin. I will be along in a few hours."

Flint merely nodded as a customer entered the shop just then, heading up the stairs to locate the kender and the human male, entering the entertaining room where Taz sat on the floor reciting some far-fetched tale or other while Caramon pretended to listen to him.

Flint was surprised to see that the large man was holding a tiny baby in his arms, Caramon looking up to see him just then.

"Oh, Flint, you're here. I'm sure that Raistlin will be relieved. This is Ulin," Caramon said when he noticed his eyes on the boy-child in his arms. "Raist and I have decided to adopt him. We're just waiting for the papers from the Orphanage."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Lad?" the dwarf asked him in concern.

"Well, we weren't at first, though I really wanted him, but Raist was adamantly against keeping him. I'm still not sure exactly what changed his mind, but now he seems to want to keep him just as much as I do, maybe more."

"Aye? Well, you'll find your own path. You both always have. I'd planned to stay perhaps a day or two, but then I'll be heading back to Solace. Will you be accompanying me, Taz?"

The Kender looked up at him with wide, child-like eyes.

"Gee, Flint, I don't know. What if Raistlin needs help with the shop? Or Caramon needs help with the baby?"

"I think they have each other for those things, Lad," Flint said, placing a hand on the Kender's small shoulders gently. "Just like Tanis has Laurana now. But I don't have anyone to help me in my forge."

"Oh? Then I guess I'd better help you, Flint. I'll go with you, so I'd better go pack up my stuff."

Caramon spoke quietly once Taz had left the room.

"So, Tanis and Laurana?"

"Aye, Lad. He didn't tell me so exactly, but I guessed as much from his behavior. He seemed to be happy."

"That's good, then. It's about time. Kit was no good for him," Caramon said with a smile, glancing down at Ulin to see that he was asleep. "I'd better put this little one to bed now. Then we can talk more."

"Aye, Lad."

* * *

><p>"Tanis?.."<p>

"Yes, Gil?.." he asked his cousin with a smile, his head resting on the other male's bare chest.

Laurana slept peacefully nearby.

"Are you really happy here? With us?"

Tanis propped himself up on his elbow at his question, looking down into Gilthanas's beautiful eyes seriously.

"Of course I am, Gil. Very happy. If I wasn't, I would have left already. But I'm not leaving you and Laurana, or our child. Ever. _I want to be_ _here with you_, _forever_."

* * *

><p>Flint and Taz left two days later to travel back to Solace together, bidding the twins and Ulin farewell and promising to return for a visit soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

**Update! Yay! :)**

**Enjoy! Then review and tell me what your favorite part is and why! I love feedback, especially the good kind! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 12 Life Goes On**

Tika Waylen stared in shock at the sight before her, the flames of the fire reflected in her eyes as the newly finished house was consumed rapidly.

Then anger suffused her face, red spots mottling her skin and clashing horribly with her hair, making her look like some insane demoness.

She knew exactly what this was.

It was a declaration from Raistlin that Caramon was his.

That she would never have him.

Caramon might think otherwise, but she knew that Raistlin hadn't really changed.

He never really would, regardless of their new relationship.

Well, she had tried to save him.

But she was done.

If Caramon was damned by his actions, then she was not going to follow him into the abyss.

"I'm sorry, Tika," Sturm said to her sympathetically.

"It's not my problem, anymore. He's chosen his own path, so I must chose mine. Without him."

* * *

><p>Sturm left Solace the next day after bidding farewell to Tika.<p>

"Where will you go?.." she asked him.

"I was thinking of visiting Riverwind and Goldmoon for a time."

* * *

><p>"Riverwind," Sturm said, greeting the Chieftain of the Qu`e-Shu with a friendly smile, embracing the other man for a moment before pulling back to speak. "It's good to see you. Where is Goldmoon?"<p>

He was surprised as sorrow crossed the taller man's face at his question.

"I am most sorry, my friend. She would have loved to have seen you again. Goldmoon has left this world. She passed on while giving birth to our daughter, Brightdawn."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I."

"I hate to inconvenience you after your ordeal, but might I stay a while?"

"Of course. It is no inconvenience at all. You seem troubled, Sturm. Is there anything that I might do to assist you?"

"I.. I don't know. Maybe just sit with me a while?"

"Of course. I have time before I must put Brightdawn to bed and bid her goodnight."

* * *

><p>"And the house was in flames when Tika and I arrived.." Sturm finished the tale that he'd never intended to tell him, or anyone else. "I worry for them."<p>

"Why?" Riverwind asked him with honest perplexity. "Because they are both men? Brothers who chose to lie with one another?"

"Yes. It's not right!"

"Why? Because you say that it is not?"

Pink flushed across Sturm's cheekbones at Riverwind's directness, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I should have known that you wouldn't understand," Sturm said as he stood up from the large log that they were sitting on near a warm, partially sheltered fire since the winds on the plains could be brutal at times.

Riverwind stood as well, his long dark hair swaying with his motion before settling around his shoulders, his dark eyes serious as he looked at the other man. "I am trying. I do not mean to offend, only to understand. The True Gods do not forbid such unions, what is it that makes you feel that you have the right to do so?"

"I don't know!" Sturm said, throwing up his arms in frustration. "Everything in my upbringing says that it's not right for two men to be together as men and women do! I can't just change that fast, if at all! No one seems to want to understand that, or even try! They just judge me, and think that I'm being intentionally cruel!"

Riverwind sighed, placing a hand on Sturm's shoulder gently.

"I do not think that you are intentionally cruel, Sturm, it is just a world that you do not understand. Many do not. I must put Brightdawn to bed now. Come by my tent later, and I will tell you a story that might help, if you are open minded."

"I will try to be so."

* * *

><p>"Once," Riverwind began where he sat across from Sturm in his tent later. "Long ago, long before I met Goldmoon and we pledged ourselves to each other, I took a lover who was also male. He was a warrior, as I am, and older then I was at the time. He was merciless on the battlefield, but at night, in our tent, he gentled himself for me. There is nothing wrong with loving a woman, and it is the path that most men do choose to take. But others can be different, can need.. <em>more <em>then a woman can offer them. Who would know more about a man's needs then another male? I may have been young, but I was no fool. Swifthawk taught me much about myself that I would never have discovered otherwise. I loved Goldmoon, very much, and I always will, but Swifthawk was my first. Without him, and his influence in my life, I would not be the man that I am today. Do you understand, Sturm?"

"I.. Maybe. It still doesen't make sense to me. What happened to Swifthawk?"

"He died in battle not long after we met. It was the way that he would have wanted to go. He was a very strong man that way."

"I still don't know about all this, Riverwind."

"Perhaps I can show you? I will not force you into anything that you do not want, Sturm. Maybe just a kiss?"

"You.. want to kiss me?.." Sturm asked him, looking stunned at the thought of it.

"I do. I have always found you to be attractive."

"I.. This is.. so confusing for me.."

"I know how you feel. I once felt the same, but if you choose to take this step, then you might come to understand. It is your choice to make. No one can do it for you."

"I.. Well, maybe just a small one."

"Of course."

Riverwind leaned closer, his eyes darkening as he pressed his lips to the other man's, the tip of his tongue touching Sturm's lower lip for a slow heartbeat before he pulled back to look at him with a slight smile.

Sturm was flushed; his cheeks pink with heat, feeling his face burn hotter under Riverwind's affectionate gaze.

"You really like me that much?.."

"I do."

"Why?.."

"Because you are a strong man, as Swifthawk was. He would have approved of you."

"So.. I'm just a replacement for him?.."

"_No_, of course not, Sturm. I do not see his shadow when I look at you, just his strength. You are two different men. It is you that I love."

"_You love me_?" Sturm gasped in shock, his eyes going wide at the thought.

"I do."

"Why did you keep silent about it all this time?"

"Because of Goldmoon. She would not have understood. She had a difficult time sharing me with my memories of Swifthawk, never mind a living man. She would have thought that it meant that I loved her less, which just was not true. It is possible to care that way for more then one person at a time, but she would not have understood it to be so."

"Oh. So.. What happens now?"

"That is up to you. I would not force you to be with me. If you feel for me, the way that I feel for you, then you will choose to be with me."

"I don't know what I feel, I'm so confused, but.. I want to know."

"Are you sure? Once the line is crossed, there is no going back."

Sturm looked nervous at that, but he nodded slowly. "I want to know."

"Very well."

Riverwind moved closer still, reaching out to draw Sturm into his strong arms, kissing him again gently on the mouth, not really surprised, or offended, when Sturm tensed a little in response.

"It is alright, Sturm," he promised him in a whisper, his dark eyes soft in the partial darkness of the tent since the light outside was waning fast. "You have but to say the word and this shall go no further. I leave the decision in your hands."

"I'm just nervous," Sturm admitted without shame, looking back into Riverwind's eyes steadily.

"You need not be. It shall be good for you, I swear it."

Sturm nodded, swallowing as Riverwind leaned in to kiss him again for the third time, his dark-skinned hands moving to remove Sturm's armor, followed by his clothes, slowly bearing his strong male body to his dark-eyed gaze, causing Sturm to quiver in surprise when Riverwind's hands touched his bare chest with clear reverence, his fingertips trailing up and down his muscled arms gently.

"You are beautiful.." the Chieftain murmured softly as he touched him with obvious tenderness.

"Maidens are beautiful," Sturm protested, his face pink and burning again at Riverwind's statement.

"Men can be beautiful, too, if in a different way," Riverwind stated huskily, his touch moving lower now, palms brushing Sturm's lower belly lightly. "May I pleasure you, Sturm?"

"P-Pleasure me?.." the other man stammered, the heat in his face spreading throughout the rest of his body now at Riverwind's question.

"Yes. I wish to give you pleasure."

"A-Alright.." Sturm agreed, his hips jerking forward as a small gasp escaped him when Riverwind's left hand touch his soft cock gently, the contact making the smooth flesh harden instantly, his eyes visibly widening in shock at his own response.

Riverwind smiled, his touch firming, stroking now over his sensitive length, pleased when Sturm's head tilted back on his shoulders, his eyes closing as a low moan escaped his throat.

It didn't take long at all, and in fact, Sturm was embarrassed at how fast he came undone, spending his seed over Riverwind's hand with a harsh sounding cry, slumping against the other man as he panted heavily against his neck.

Riverwind cleaned up the both of them with a nearby cloth, careful to be gentle with Sturm's oversensitive length, asking him softly, "Will you stay the night with me?"

"Yes."

Riverwind smiled, kissing him briefly before guiding Sturm down to lay with him on his blankets, drawing one of them atop them both for warmth before pulling the other man into his arms tenderly.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sturm woke to the unfamiliar feel of Riverwind's body pressed tightly against his own, shame making his cheeks hot, realizing that Riverwind's dark eyes were open and watching him, Sturm's unease vanishing instantly in response to his affectionate smile.<p>

"Sturm.." he spoke softly, as though hesitant, unsure of what his response might be. "Would you.. consider coming inside my body?.."

Sturm's eyes went wide, shocked at the Chieftain's blatant request, shuddering as his anxiousness returned full force abruptly.

"I have been too forward," Riverwind said quickly. "Forgive me. It is only that I have desired thus for so long.. I could not help myself.."

"Well, yes, but I.. do not know anything.. How to even.." Sturm said with a decidedly red face, trailing off in obvious anxiety and embarrassment.

"I will teach you," Riverwind said quietly with soft eyes. "If you will let me.."

Sturm nodded, biting his lower lip and looking away when Riverwind started to remove his own clothing, glancing back at him for what he had intended to be a brief moment only, his eyes frozen as he caught sight of Riverwind's lean, well-defined warrior's body, unexpectedly captivated by his naked form.

Riverwind smiled at his reaction, holding out his arms to him, and Sturm came to him wordlessly, visibly trembling as Riverwind's hands went to his bare shoulders, caressing and exploring him curiously, leaning in closer to him to press their mouths together, kissing him firmly and with obvious desire.

Sturm was shocked at himself when he opened for Riverwind, allowing the other man's tongue into his mouth, groaning softly as it twined with his, shaking now when Riverwind's hands slid from his shoulders down over his bare back, stopping at his waist, his palms resting on Sturm's hipbones, his fingers curled around to touch the small of his back as they kissed slowly, lingeringly.

"H-How do I?.." Sturm asked him breathlessly when the kiss finally ended, his face flushed pink as he looked at him where their noses were nearly touching.

"There is a small jar of oil over there. You will need it."

Sturm nodded, standing up to go and retrieve the oil, holding it in his hands as he briefly considered bolting out of the tent regardless of his unclothed state.

Then he caught Riverwind's soft, expectant eyes with his from across the tent.

There would be no leaving.

He placed himself in the Chieftain's strong, capable hands.

Sturm moved back to sit at his side, holding out the oil uncertainly.

"Put it on your fingers," Riverwind instructed softly, laying down on his back on the blankets, smiling up at him as he spread his legs for him, his bare feet supporting them, flat on the blankets where he was spread open for Sturm. "You have to stretch out my muscles some so that you will not hurt me."

Sturm flushed at his explanation, but he nodded, dipping his fingers into the oil before setting the jar aside, reaching out to touch him hesitantly, brushing his fingertips over his entrance lightly.

He was surprised when Riverwind's stomach muscles tightened, his eyes darkening even further as his lips parted soundlessly, a soft, obviously pleasured sound escaping him when Sturm's touch firmed as he grew more confident that this really was what Riverwind wanted of him, slipping a single finger into him, swiftly followed by another when the warrior Chieftain softened and let him in easier then he had expected, his other hand moving up to touch Riverwind's stomach just above his cock, the flat of his palm feeling the trembling that traveled through the other man's body, his belly quivering beneath his hand with anticipation of what was to come as he smiled up at him.

Sturm smiled back at him and a soft moan escaped Riverwind when his fingers suddenly pushed into him deeper, adding a third when he loosened enough to take it inside himself.

"_Sturm_.. Yes, just like that.. It is good. Do not stop."

"Alright."

Soon Riverwind was ready.

"It is good now. Come closer, Sturm," Riverwind requested softly with a gentle smile.

Sturm nodded, withdrawing his fingers and moving closer, gasping sharply when Riverwind grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down atop him suddenly, hooking his strong legs around Sturm's hips, causing his cock to brush over the entrance to the Chieftain's body, making Sturm's body shiver with surprise, staring into each other's eyes as he spoke.

"I trust that you know what happens next," Riverwind said with another smile. "Place yourself at the entrance to my body, then push inside."

Sturm nodded, doing as he asked slowly, stunned, his eyes going wide as Riverwind's head fell back and he moaned, the warrior's back arching with obvious pleasure.

"_Sturm_!" he moaned again and shuddered, his arms surrounding the other man as he pressed his lips to his gently with soft, panting breaths. "_Gods of Krynn_!"

Sturm smiled, kissing him back before starting to move, carefully thrusting forward and back inside him, their bodies moving together slowly, then faster as they made love, soon finding release together, falling asleep again where they lay entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Caramon stood at his brother's side where Raistlin sat at the small lightwood table in the back of his shop where he normally filed his inventory and sales lists, the warrior holding a soundly sleeping Ulin in his arms as Raistlin thoroughly read, then signed his name on the Adoption Agreement that had arrived by messenger from the orphanage, stating where it was required for the records that they had named the child Ulin Majere.<p>

"You must sign here," Raistlin told him in a soft, raspy voice, pointing to the spot before taking Ulin from his brother's arms gently to carry him up to bed. "Would you make my tea, Care? I shall take Ulin up to his room, then return here for it."

"Of course, Raist," Caramon replied, pressing a brief kiss to the Mage's lips with a smile before signing the agreement that made Ulin their's by law.

* * *

><p>Raistlin sat down at the table to sip at his hot tea, smiling at Caramon over the rim of his cup where he sat across from him in another wooden chair, feeling better and less fatigued already despite the awful, rancid taste of the brew.<p>

"Well, he's ours now," Caramon said with a wide smile.

"Aye, he is that," Raistlin agreed quietly.

"I thought that you would be happier about it."

"I am happy, Caramon. I am just feeling rather tired, that's all. There were quite a lot of customers in the shop today, most of them just Mages passing through town and needing to restock their supplies."

"Caramon smiled again, though there was obvious concern in his eyes, surprising Raistlin when he stood to move behind his chair, leaning down to press his lips gently to the left side of Raistlin's neck, then his collarbone on that same side, smiling against the golden skin of his twin's shoulder as he said softly, "I have something for you. I had it made with some of the money from designing and building those furniture pieces for the mayor's wife."

"Really?.." Raistlin said with a somewhat smug smile as he set down his empty teacup, shivering visibly in reaction when Caramon kissed the edge of his left ear, nibbling on it gently.

"Yes."

Caramon pulled away reluctantly, walking back to where he had previously sat, reaching into his right pocket to withdraw a small black box, holding it out to his brother with a wide smile.

Raistlin reached out a golden-skinned hand to accept the box, smiling at him before opening it, his golden hourglass eyes going wide as a soft gasp escaped him when he saw the box's contents.

Nestled in the box within soft, deep-blue velvet was a ring.

The band was of gold, as was the top half, the surface of the ring thick-bubbled glass containing gold and wet-gold flecks of those precious metals.

"_Caramon_!" Raistlin said, looking shocked and pleased at his twin's gift. "_It's beautiful_.."

"I am happy that you like it, Raist. I know that we cannot really get married, but I figured that this would symbolize our commitment and deter those who might express interest in us. I had a plain gold band made for myself, too."

"_Oh_, _Caramon_.. _I love it_.." Raistlin said, smiling as he handed him the box and held out his left hand to him. "Put it on me?.."

Caramon grinned, nodding, taking the ring from the box and reaching for Raistlin's outstretched hand, slipping the ring onto his ring finger gently, the red robed Mage doing the same for Caramon when the warrior handed him the plain wide-banded gold ring.

"Shall we go up to bed?.." Raistlin asked him softly, promise shining in his gold eyes as he looked up at his larger brother, his look causing Caramon's mouth to go dry with his suddenly overwhelming desire.

"Are you sure that you are up for it?"

Raistlin smiled before saying seriously, "I am never too tired to make love with you."

"Aye, then, to bed.." he rasped, licking his lips unconsciously, causing Raistlin to smirk slightly as he led his larger twin by the hand up the stairs to their shared room.

* * *

><p>Caramon and Raistlin undressed each other slowly, kissing lazily as they bared their bodies, and more, once again, their hands stroking and caressing wherever they could reach, smiling at each other as they panted quietly while looking deep into each other's eyes, their rings brushing over soft bare skin with every motion of their hands on each other's nakedness.<p>

"_Caramon_.." Raistlin moaned softly in helpless reaction, melting into his brother's arms. "I want- I _need _you inside me.. _Please_.."

Caramon nodded, smiling as he lifted his brother up into his strong arms, laying him down on the bed gently on his back before covering his smaller twin's body with his own, sheltering him from the world, though he knew that Raistlin would scoff to hear his thoughts, blinking in surprise when Raistlin spoke softly.

"My strong warrior," the Mage said with a soft-eyed smile. "My lover, if ever I had need of a fierce protector, it would be you, my brother."

Caramon's face burned as he blushed, but his heart felt warm, soft and fluttering in his large chest with his brother's praise.

"I love you, Raist.." Caramon said quietly, leaning in to kiss him with a smile, their lips connecting in a clearly tender kiss as Caramon reached for the nearby oil.

"I love you, too. Very much so."

He coated his fingers with the slippery liquid, pressing first one, then two fingers to his brother's entrance when Raistlin spread his legs for him without hesitation, the Mage licking his lips with obvious anticipation, Caramon's face riveted on his lover's as he pressed the fingers deep, pleased and turned on, feeling his belly tighten with need and pleasure as Raistlin threw his head back and cried out, begging him now, helpless to prevent it.

"_Caramon_, _please_!" Raistlin moaned, clutching at his shoulders tightly. "_Come inside me_! _Deep inside_!"

Caramon nodded, angling his hips now to press forward, deep inside his twin's tight, hot body, throwing his head back with a loud groan at the pleasure of how it felt to be inside him, starting to move, thrusting into him quickly, repeatedly, causing Raistlin to moan and thrash beneath him with pleasure, the pair of brothers soon finding release, collapsing down upon the bed-covers in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

Caramon held Raistlin close against his body tenderly as the Mage trembled, both panting heavily as Caramon stroked his lover's long silver-white tresses gently.

"You know," Raistlin spoke softly then, adjusting his head slightly where it lay on Caramon's left shoulder. "It is not common knowledge, in fact I doubt there is another person living who knows this, but Magius, friend of Huma, he who originally owned my staff, did not perish as most thought."

"No?.." Caramon inquired, obviously surprised by this information.

"No," Raistlin confirmed with a knowing smile. "It was all an elaborate and clever cover up by Magius and Huma. After the female silver dragon who loved Huma perished in the fight against Takhisis, they became must closer. Some might say if they knew, even unnaturally close."

"You mean that they became lovers?" Caramon asked him in surprise and shock. "As we are?"

"Yes, Caramon," Raistlin said with a soft smile. "Lovers, as we are."

Caramon opened his mouth to speak again, but then a sharp high-pitched crying broke the silence, coming from the direction of the second bedroom.

"That is Ulin," Raistlin stated with another smile, his tiredness catching up with him now as he yawned quietly, his long hair tousled and bedroom-mussed from their amorous activities. "Would you tend to him, my brother? I must rest before tomorrow. I fear that it shall be busy once again."

"Of course, Raist."

Caramon got out of their bed, donning his pants quickly before going to see to the screaming baby boy, and by the time that he returned to their room after feeding him and putting him back to bed, Raistlin already slept the sleep of one who was finally at peace with his life.


	13. Chapter13The Mysterious Black Robed Mage

**This chapter is Dedicated to blackdragonsghost, the fanfiction author of the Raistlin/Dalamar story The Call Of Arcane Lore, one of the stories that I am currently reading, and LOVE. If you have time, then you should definitely check it out! :)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 The Mysterious Black-Robed Mage**

Raistlin watched the tall black-robed Mage suspiciously from beneath the hood of his red robes where he stood behind the counter as the man walked around his shop.

It wasn't that he was a black robe that made Raistlin suspicious of him, more the fact that he'd been in the shop every day for the past seven days.

He always bought something before he left, but he never spoke a word, clearly watching Raistlin from beneath his hood as well.

It made Raistlin uncomfortable, his mostly dormant protective instincts rising quickly when he thought of Caramon and Ulin upstairs.

Perhaps he should ward the upper levels against any but himself and his family.

The man stepped up to the counter then, setting down today's purchases, his walk unusually gracefully as he did so.

Raistlin added it up fast in his mind, giving him the total amount, which he handed over without comment as usual, wanting to get the man out of the shop as soon as possible.

Raistlin stilled then as the other Mage spoke, two words only, his voice soft and lilting, like the coo of a dove. "Thank you."

Then he picked up his purchases, walking out the door now as Raistlin stood frozen behind the counter, shocked as he felt his lower belly tighten, his body burning suddenly with the hunger of lust.

That thought shocked him out of his frozen state, and he left the space behind the counter quickly, moving to the door to the shop, his golden-skinned hands shaking noticeably as he locked it and changed the open sign to closed, shuddering as his aching cock throbbed between his legs, his entire body trembling as he leaned his head against the door frame and closed his golden hourglass eyes.

Gods of Krynn, this was bad.

He couldn't go to Caramon like this, hard and aching for another, even though it had to have been a spell.

Especially if it was a spell.

He knew _exactly_ how protective his brother was, and he didn't yet wish harm on the other Mage.

There were bound to be questions from his twin and lover, and he couldn't face them with lust-clouded senses.

He would just have to take care of it himself, he decided reluctantly, moving to sit in the small rocking chair behind the counter that Caramon had built for him so that he would have a place to sit and rest in between customers.

He sat down, shaking still, feeling guilty at what he was about to do as he pulled his long red robes up to bunch around his thighs, slipping his right hand beneath them and into his undergarments, gasping softly at how sensitive his hard length was as he touched it lightly, his breathing harsh, rasping audibly as he wrapped his hand around his cock, trembling as he started to stroke firmly now.

A soft cry escaped Raistlin's parted lips, feeling as though he were on fire as he tilted his head back to rest it against the soft, deep-red backing on the chair, panting rapidly as he touched himself, his eyes closing now, helpless to prevent himself from remembering the other Mage's beautiful voice as he struggled to find release, torn by guilt and anger at his reaction to the other man speaking for the first time since he'd started to frequent the shop…

* * *

><p>Caramon was just putting Ulin to bed when he heard Raistlin cry out down in the shop, running down the stairs quickly, panicked for his safety.<p>

The sight that met his eyes shocked him into immobility.

His brother was sitting in the chair, his legs spread wide since his long red robes were pulled up around his thighs, his eyes closed as he stroked himself with his right hand, three of his obviously oil-slick fingers buried deep inside his body, a low moan escaping him as his head thrashed back and forth on the soft, deep-red back of the chair, clearly struggling to reach release.

"_Raistlin_.." Caramon breathed softly, ensnared by the lustful and hungry expression on his twin's beautiful face, causing Raistlin's golden hourglass eyes to snap open instantly, the sheer force of the desire in their depths causing Caramon to draw in a sharp breath in unconscious response.

"_Caramon_.." Raistlin hissed pleadingly, his slender body obviously on fire with his need. "_Help me_!"

Caramon shuddered in response to his plea, nodding as he moved closer now, Raistlin letting go of his own cock with obvious reluctance, withdrawing his three fingers from himself as Caramon lifted him up into his strong arms, sitting down in the chair himself, though it was somewhat of a tight fit for him.

Then he lowered Raistlin down onto his lap, reaching to unbutton his pants, freeing himself, shuddering again, harder this time as the Mage lifted himself up, reaching down between their bodies with a slender golden hand to position Caramon's cock at the entrance to his body, arching his back slightly as he sank back, down onto Caramon's hard length with a low moan, trembling visibly, relishing the slight burn as he took the warrior deep inside himself.

Caramon groaned helplessly, burying his large hands in Raistlin's long silver-white tresses when his red hood fell back with his movements as he moved his hips, working himself further down onto his large brother's cock, his body opening for him without much hesitation at all.

"_Fuck_, _Caramon_!" Raistlin growled, shaking as he begged him unashamedly. "_Harder_, _Care_, _I need it harder_! _Now_!"

Caramon nodded, lifting his brother with him as he stood up, his hard cock still buried inside Raistlin as he set him back down on the chair, starting to move into him hard and fast now as his large hands wrapped around the strong wood arms of the chair.

Raistlin arched his back again, crying out with every thrust of his brother's hips, the fingers of his hands digging into Caramon's forearms like sharp dragon's claws, actually drawing blood with the force of the Mage's pleasure as a sheen of sweat rose quickly on his golden skin.

At first Raistlin's cries were for 'more' and 'harder', containing his brother's name, but they gradually grew incoherent, Raistlin screaming helplessly as the chair rocked back, then forward with every thrust.

Caramon groaned loudly as he climaxed suddenly, filling his twin's shaking body with his burning seed, causing Raistlin to come as well, his slender body quivering with aftershocks as he slumped in the chair limply, panting harshly as his golden hands went to Caramon's sweat-soaked back now, his arms surrounding him as his fingers slipped beneath the bottom of his shirt to touch him, caressing his lover's heated skin tenderly.

"I love you, Caramon.." Raistlin whispered as Caramon cleaned them both up after withdrawing from him reluctantly, lifting Raistlin up into his arms and carefully climbing up the stairs to the small kitchen with intentions to make his brother his tea.

"I love you, too, Raistlin.."

* * *

><p>Sturm was sitting in his and Riverwind's tent, dressed in plain tan leather pants and nothing else, awaiting his Chieftain's return as he ate from the large platter of food before him.<p>

Beside him sat Moonsong, who was eating as well, the small three year old smiling up at him every so often with shining, happy blue eyes as she played with her shoulder length gold hair.

Cradled in his free arm securely was the one year old Brightdawn, her tiny face peaceful as she slept, Sturm smiling down at her, admiring the rich golden tones of the soft baby fluff that matched her older sister's, and would one day be her own hair.

Then he looked up, startled, when the tent flap was flung back, a male youth of perhaps fourteen or fifteen storming into the tent quickly, his long, glossy black hair, very much like Riverwind's, swaying about his shoulders with his jerky, clearly angry movements.

He stopped in his tracks at seeing Sturm, his dark eyes widening as they went to where Brightdawn was cradled in Sturm's arms sleeping, and where Moonsong sat contentedly beside him as she ate her supper.

"Who are you?" the boy asked him rudely.

"My name is Sturm Brightblade," he answered him carefully. "You must be Wanderer. I am a friend of your father's."

"He told me about you," Wanderer said with a sharp nod in response. "Stories of your travels and battles together. Why are you with my sisters?"

Sturm wasn't sure how to answer that without saying something that he knew would probably upset the boy greatly.

"Sturm is daddy's husband," Moonsong said to her older brother with a soft giggle before popping a small piece of deer meat into her little mouth, not really understanding that what she was saying was all too offensive to some.

Wanderer turned from watching her at that, rounding on Sturm as his dark eyes blazed with anger, practically radiating fury now. "_Is this true_?"

Sturm looked back at him steadily, figuring that the truth was the best option now that the damage was done.

"We are not married yet, but I expect him to ask me any day now, yes. Now that he knows the girls and I get along well, I believe him to be ready for a more permanent commitment then sharing a blanket."

"Why did he not say anything to me? _I am his son_!" he yelled, waking Brightdawn now with his volume, causing her to begin to cry loudly. "_Mother has only been gone a year_! He breaks _tradition_ by taking a lover so quickly after!"

Sturm stood up then, trying to soothe a screaming Brightdawn as he rocked her against his shoulder and walked around the tent, making soft hushing noises until she stopped, calm again for the moment, though still awake, her tiny blue eyes glistening even though she no longer cried.

"I know nothing about your traditions," Sturm said apologetically as he looked at the boy with feigned calmness.

"_Of course not_!" Wanderer hissed harshly. "_You are an outsider_! _You don't belong here_!"

Sturm flinched at his cruelty, but he merely said, "I apologize if I have offended you with my ignorance, but I suggest that you take your grievances up with your father. He is out hunting to provide food for the tribe."

Wanderer ignored his chastising tone, nodding his head briefly, sharply, as he turned to leave the tent. "I shall do so, now."

Sturm sighed as he watched him storm out again, praying to the Gods of Good that the boy calmed before he hurt himself, or someone else, with his anger.

* * *

><p>Tanis smiled where he stood next to Gilthanas and Laurana, Gil's arm wrapped around Tanis's waist, while Tanis's arm was draped around Laurana's shoulder tenderly.<p>

Her face was peaceful, clearly happy where she rested against his side.

Her belly was starting to grow now, a slight swell showing where their child lay within her.

* * *

><p>To Raistlin's irritation, the black-robed Mage was back the next day as well, bright and early, right after he opened the shop.<p>

The man selected his purchases, then approached the counter with them, setting them down so that Raistlin could add up the total for him in silence.

"Is something wrong?" the other Mage spoke in his soft, cooing voice, causing Raistlin to nearly drop the item that he held, setting it down carefully despite his shaking golden hands. "You seem.. upset."

"I prefer not to engage in personal conversation and idle chit-chat with my customers," Raistlin answered reluctantly in his soft, raspy voice.

"I know. I have seen how you run this place. But it's more then that. Do you perhaps hate me because I am a black robe and you a red?"

"No, of course not," Raistlin said, obviously shocked that he could think so of him.

"Then what is it? I wish to fix it, whatever it is, if I can."

"Why? You do not even know me."

"But I want to."

"Is that why you continue to come to my shop every day?"

"Yes."

"You certainly are a brazen one, are you not? What is it that you want from me?"

"You."

"_Excuse me_?" Raistlin nearly growled, his golden hourglass eyes burning now beneath his red hood. "I will have you know that I am happily married. Very happily."

"_What_? I.. I did not mean it like that.. I meant that I wish for you to be my Shalafi."

Raistlin's golden eyes narrowed instantly at his words, requesting of him sharply, "_Remove your hood_."

The black-robed Mage paused for a heartbeat, but then he lifted his pale, alabaster arms, his hands noticeably shaking as he pushed back his hood to reveal shoulder length glossy black hair, almond-shaped gray eyes, and sharply-pointed ears.

"A Silvanesti Dark elf," Raistlin stated in his rasping voice. "You are a long way from home, with good reason. I have not the necessary energy to take on an apprentice, were I even inclined to do such. I am married with a young child, and I have this shop to run if we are to continue to have a roof over our heads. I am sorry, but I cannot teach you, young one."

"I will not be a bother," the Elven man begged him now. "I can help you in the shop. Please. I have nowhere else to go, and I am nearly out of coin to support myself."

"Very well," Raistlin agreed, his expression musing. "But a trial run only. And I do not want to see you upstairs, or you are gone. You shall sleep down here, in the shop, or the back storeroom, wherever you feel more comfortable. There is no room upstairs. Do you understand?"

""Yes, Shalafi. I understand."

"Good. Now. What shall I call you?"

"Dalamar. Dalamar Argent."

* * *

><p>Riverwind stood in the brush for camouflage, his bow drawn with the nock of the arrow pulled back to his cheek, lining it up with the doe that stepped into view quickly, pausing when he noticed the pair of tiny fawns following in her wake through the long grass with soft bleating noises.<p>

He waited patiently, relieved when a large buck came along nearly on her heels, lining it up quickly with the buck's heart, releasing the arrow and watching it hit his target.

The buck went down instantly, and Riverwind was relieved that the creature wouldn't have to suffer, surprised when the female and her fawns didn't bolt, the doe looking directly at him with her dark, soulful eyes as he heard a voice in his mind speaking to him softly.

*Your son approaches. He is very angry.*

Then she unfroze, almost as though coming out of a trance, bounding away from the body of the fallen buck with her offspring following after her.

Riverwind blinked, then calmly walked over to the large deer, drawing his dagger from his belt and slitting it down the belly, cleaning the blade of the bright red blood in the long grass and sliding it back into his sheath, turning partially when he crouched beside the buck to look behind himself when he heard the sound of a horse approaching, watching as Wanderer came into view on his large black stallion.

His young son swung his left leg over the horse's back quickly, dismounting and storming over to him with clenched fists and defiant eyes.

"Wanderer," Riverwind greeted him with a nod. "You are upset. Compose yourself before speaking so that you say nothing that you will regret later. Gut the deer."

Wanderer obviously did not wish to listen, but he was not fool enough to defy his father, and his Chieftain, kneeling beside the deer and starting to remove the stomach, lungs and intestines.

Riverwind nodded to him, moving around the deer to cut off the head at the base of the skull to take off some extra weight and lighten the horse's burden, doing so also so that no good meat was lost, lifting the buck onto Wanderer's horse and began the walk back to the village together, Wanderer carrying the severed head as they would use the large antlers of the beast for weapon making, most likely arrowheads.

* * *

><p>Raistlin set up a small bed for Dalamar, laying a few spare blankets out on the wood floor of the small back storeroom, as he knew that it was likely to get cold in the lower level beneath the living quarters at night as heat had a tendency to rise, and a pillow, until something more permanent could be made if such became necessary.<p>

"You may sleep here, Dalamar Argent. If you need something during the night, call for me from the bottom of the stairs, but not too loudly. I will hear you."

"Yes, Shalafi," Dalamar replied, bowing respectfully with his hands pressed together toward Raistlin. "Thank you."

"I will leave you to your rest, then," Raistlin said with a nod, then turned and made his way up the stairs, pushing the hood of his robes back as soon as he was out of sight of the shop below, moving to the bedroom and removing his robes and pouches to join Caramon in bed, curling close against his twin's side for warmth and companionship when his brother opened his arms to him with a smile. "Caramon, we must speak in the morning on something important."

"Yes, Raist."


	14. Chapter 14 The Dark-Elf In The Storeroom

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**blackdragonsghost, Pontythings, Its all the same (3)**

**Author's Note:**

**Stagheart and Swiftraven are from the DragonLance novel, Spirit of the Wind, by Chris Pierson, book one in the Bridges Of Time series. **

**They are, in that book, not in my story, Moonsong and Brightdawn's husbands. **

**Just a little explanation for you all before the chapter starts, if you were even interested where I got the new names I used in it. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 14 The Dark-Elf In The Storeroom And Minor Familial Conflict**

Caramon woke early the next morning, smiling with soft eyes at seeing Raistlin still asleep beside him in their bed, brushing the palm of his large left hand down over his brother's soft white hair, then following the ridges of Raistlin's spine, caressing the golden skin of his bare, smooth back tenderly.

He leaned down to press a brief, gentle kiss to Raistlin's lips, pulling back with another smile when the Mage murmured softly in response in his sleep, his twin flopping over onto his belly with a soft sigh now that Caramon no longer occupied his side of the bed.

"_Caramon_.." Raistlin moaned softly, clearly still asleep as he spoke. "_I love you_.."

"I love you, too, Raist," the large warrior whispered before leaving their bedroom reluctantly to walk down the short hallway to check on Ulin.

The baby boy was sleeping soundly, wrapped in his deep-red blanket securely by Raistlin's gentle golden-skinned hands before they had gone to bed last night.

Ulin was making quiet, sucking sounds from the cradle where his little baby thumb was buried in his tiny mouth, so Caramon smiled, stroking his little right cheek gently before leaving that room as well to descend the stairs that led to the lower level where Raistlin's Mage shop was located, intending to tidy up for his twin a bit before he would have to wake to rise and start his work day.

Caramon headed into the shop, picking up and straightening a few things, though the place was already mostly clean because of Raistlin's fastidious nature, before moving to the small storeroom, his brown eyes widening, stopping in his tracks as he saw that someone was sleeping there, curled up on a small bed of blankets.

The young man wore the black robes, and if that was not enough to unnerve Caramon greatly, the man's features were delicate, beautiful, drawing him in beckoningly like the moth to the flame with his slightly feminine looks.

The color of his robes definitely disturbed him, but, to Caramon's shock and horror, it was only the sight of the small pointed ears on either side of his head, and his obvious youth, that stopped Caramon from reaching out to take the other male into his arms.

Well, those things, and his love for Raistlin.

Caramon shook his head, backing out of the storeroom quickly and back into the shop, jumping a little, slightly nervous when he met his brother at the bottom of the stairs, but he decided that the best course of action was to just come out with it rather then fret all day waiting for Raistlin to bring it up later after he closed the shop for the night.

"Raistlin.. Why is there a- _**(gorgeous, sleeping man)**_ –Dark-Elf sleeping in your storeroom?.."

* * *

><p>Riverwind and Wanderer made their way back to the village, leaving the gutted deer and it's antlers by the entrance to Riverwind's tent, slipping inside together to find Sturm sitting on the same blanket where he had been when Wanderer had left him earlier angrily.<p>

Moonsong and Brightdawn lay asleep beside him, and Sturm was obviously feeling drowsy as well.

Sturm sat up immediately when his lover and his lover's son came into the tent, obviously intending to leave, but Riverwind held up a hand to stop him.

"No, Sturm," he said softly as they sat down with him. "Please, stay, my Heart. This involves you as well. Wanderer I wish for you to apologize to Sturm, please. I do not know what you said to him, but it _is_ clear to me that it hurt him greatly, if he only wishes to flee upon seeing you. That is not good, not when he is my partner, my son."

"I did not say anything that was not true, father. He _is _an outsider. You should be with Stagheart, if it must be a man. He has been training for this purpose. It is what he wants, and he is ready. He will be so hurt when he finds out, because you did not choose him."

"I know that Stagheart and Swiftraven are ready to settle down and be Mated to a man," Riverwind replied softly, concealing his surprise when Wanderer flinched visibly in response when he mentioned Swiftraven's name. "That is the life that they want, and I know that they will find men, good men, men who deserve them, whether from our tribe or another, who can be their protectors and lovers. They are both kind, beautiful young men, my son. But they are not Sturm. _I love Sturm_. I have _always _loved Sturm, even when he did not know it. I never told your mother, because I did not want to hurt her. She had enough trouble knowing that I had once lain with Swifthawk before I met her. And as long as it is what Sturm wants, then I greatly wish to be with him, forever. He is a wonderful, loving man. Do you understand?.."

Wanderer appeared defeated, the young man drawing in a deep breath before he answered his father quietly.

"Yes, I understand," Wanderer said with a soft sigh, turning his body partially toward Sturm where he sat across from him on the blanket with Wanderer's little sisters asleep around him to make his apology. "I apologize, Sturm.. for my hurtful words to you. I should never have said the things that I did to you."

"It is alright," Sturm finally said quietly, only after the silence had become slightly strained, letting them both know that he would not let it slide again. "I have not had the same upbringing as you, so I am constantly questioning the rightness of what I and Riverwind are sharing. I am, or was, a knight, and in Solamnia two men lying together is considered wrong, sometimes even punishable by death. But I do love him, so as long as he wants me, I will be here with him. There is nowhere else that I can go now where I would not be shamed if this were to be discovered."

Riverwind winced at his lover's explanation, moving closer to the other man to take him in his arms, pressing his lips to his hair tenderly before speaking softly in his ear.

"Oh, Sturm, no, my Heart. Do not think that, please. You never have to leave me if you do not want to. You are _safe _here, and you know that I wish for you to stay, _more then anything_."

"Yes, I.. I know, Riverwind, I do. I will be alright. _We_ will be alright."

"Yes, we will," Riverwind said firmly, slipping the fingers of his right hand into Sturm's left gently with a smile, raising it to his lips and kissing it tenderly before pressing it to his chest over his heart as he stared into Sturm's eyes with clear affection. "Sturm?.."

"Yes, Riverwind?.."

"Will you marry me?.."

"_Riverwind_!" Sturm gasped, his eyes widening slightly at the question. "_Yes_! _Yes_, _I will marry you_! _I will marry you_!"

"_Really_?.. I was not sure about asking you, yet, because I know that you have been so nervous about us, and I was not sure how you would react to it. I love you, Sturm, and so I do not ever wish to make you uncomfortable, or drive you away from me by pushing too far too fast."

"You are not," Sturm reassured him, squeezing Riverwind's hand in his where it still rested on the warrior Chieftain's chest. "I love you, truly I do, so I need to get past this fear of how others will react if they were to discover the true nature of our relationship. For both our sakes, Riverwind, I need to be proud that I love you, strong in front of others. We need to present a united front. All of us, as a family. I can not promise you that it will happen overnight, or even that it will be easy for me, but I _can _promise you that it will happen. I just need time, I swear."

"You can have all the time in the world, my Heart," Riverwind whispered, looking over at him with soft eyes and a loving smile. "I only wish to love you, and for you to be happy here with me."

"I am happy, I promise you. Very happy."

Riverwind smiled again, a quiet, relieved sigh escaping him as he pulled Sturm closer to himself, drawing him into a tender, loving kiss, neither of the two men noticing when Wanderer slipped out of the tent, respectfully leaving his father and his chosen lover alone, going outside to prepare the fallen buck for preservation for Riverwind thoughtfully.

Riverwind moaned softly with pleasure, pleased when Sturm kissed him back with obvious hunger, tugging the Chieftain into his arms gently, surprising Riverwind when Sturm shuddered, his eyes darkening as he took them both down to the warm, soft blankets nearby.

Sturm's body rested atop Riverwind's as he smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him again, surprised, looking at Riverwind questioningly when he pressed his right thumb gently against Sturm's lips, speaking to him softly as he looked up at him with an eager, though slightly cautious smile.

"We have to be quiet so that we do not wake the girls."

Sturm nodded in agreement, kissing Riverwind tenderly now where he lay atop him, beginning to strip away Riverwind's hunting clothes, tossing them aside as he ran his hands lovingly over the warrior Chieftain's hard, muscled beautiful body.

Riverwind was right, men could be beautiful.

Riverwind was beautiful in Sturm's eyes, just as Sturm was beautiful in Riverwind's eyes.

The other man shuddered, arching his back into Sturm's touch, obviously relishing the feel of the knight's hands on him, trembling as Sturm's fingertips trailed down over the column of his neck, then to his shoulders, stroking and caressing his smooth chest muscles soothingly.

The fingertips of Sturm's left hand ghosted over Riverwind's right nipple entirely by accident, and Sturm was surprised when the Chieftain let a soft sound of pleasure escape his throat, the flesh of Riverwind's nipples tightening in response, pointing sharply upward from his chest with his obvious need and arousal.

"_Sturm_.." Riverwind whispered pleadingly, his arms lifting up around Sturm to clutch at his lover's lower back. "_Please_, _my Heart_.. _I need you_ _inside me_.. _Love me_, _Sturm_, _love me_!"

"_I do_, _Riverwind_, _I do_," Sturm promised him, removing his own clothing quickly now before rubbing his left thumb over Riverwind's right nipple.

He did it purposefully this time, drawing forth another low moan from his lover, reaching for the small jar of oil that Riverwind always kept nearby.

Sturm slicked up the fingers of his right hand with the oil, still rubbing Riverwind's right nipple as he reached between the other man's legs when he spread them for him, slipping first one finger, then two inside Riverwind, followed by a third when the Chieftain's body relaxed, loosening enough to accept it.

Then Sturm withdrew his fingers with a smile, kissing Riverwind as he moved, pressing their bodies closer together as Riverwind's legs surrounded his hips, angling their bodies just right so that Sturm could press forward into him, feeling his lower belly tighten with lust when Riverwind cried out softly with pleasure, clutching at Sturm's shoulders now unconsciously.

"_Sturm_, _please_, _by the true gods_, _move_!" Riverwind begged him in a soft voice that was slightly hoarse with his want pleadingly.

Sturm nodded, shuddering again as he kissed Riverwind hard, starting to move his hips, the knight shaking above the warrior as the moved together, making love atop the soft, fur blankets.

Then they were coming, Riverwind biting his lower lip to hold in his scream of joy, Sturm muffling his shout against his Chieftain's shining, beautiful hair, panting and sweat-soaked as they lay there afterwards together, relieved that they had not woke the sleeping girls as they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Raistlin pushed his hood back where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Caramon silently for a moment before beckoning his brother closer, reaching out with his left hand to take Caramon's when he obeyed, speaking to him softly, "Come, I do not wish to wake him, yet. I will explain upstairs, my brother."<p>

Caramon nodded, his large hand tightening, clearly slightly possessive, around his brother's smaller one, though careful not to be hard enough to hurt him.

Caramon followed Raistlin back up the stairs quietly, keeping ahold of his hand as the red-robed Mage led him back into their bedroom, seating himself on the soft mattress, tugging Caramon down beside him gently, looking deep into his lover's brown eyes as he answered Caramon's earlier question quietly now.

"The Dark-Elf is Dalamar, 'Care," Raistlin said seriously as he looked at him. "Dalamar Argent. He is from Silvanesti, rejected by his people for choosing to become a Mage. He has asked me to be his Shalafi, his Master. To teach him what I know. I have accepted that position."

"But, Raist-" Caramon gasped in shock, his protest cut off as his voice stilled when his twin lifted his left hand to press the fingertips to Caramon's lips tenderly.

"He has nowhere else to stay. Think about it, Caramon. When I told him that the storeroom was the only place that I had to offer him, he did not even argue with me. He can help me in the shop in exchange. I told him that as long as he behaves, and stays downstairs, then he can stay. I did not wish to risk him finding out about you and Ulin, and, if I were to be honest, I was not just being worried and overprotective, I was jealous. I did not wish to share you and Ulin, and I did not wish to share Dalamar. But I was wrong to think that way. It was not fair, to either of you. Now that you know about him, I think that it would be best if he knew about you, and Ulin."

"But, Raist…" Caramon said after lifting one large hand to take Raistlin's other hand, the one against his lips, in his, kissing the slender, golden fingers tenderly. "Can we trust him?.."

Raistlin smiled, his expression calm and reassuring despite his worry, squeezing his brother's hands with his gently.

"It will come out eventually, Caramon. It would have to, with him living here. It is important that we tell him. Show him that we are not ashamed, of the life, or of the family, that we have build together, my brother. If he were to find out on his own, he would be shocked and confused, I believe, and he might run. I want him to stay, 'Care. I want to teach him all I know, in case he ever need defend himself. I want him here, my Heart, and I want him safe."

"But, I.." Caramon trailed off, his brown eyes wary, almost nervous, as he looked across the small space between himself and his twin.

"What is it, 'Care?" Raistlin asked him softly.

"I do not want him here," the larger man blurted out quickly, his face flushing with embarrassment as to the reason why.

Raistlin's expression shifted from calm to surprised, clearly taken aback by his brother's statement, asking him, "Why, Caramon?.. He is just an innocent, young boy, by Elven standards anyway. We could give him sanctuary here. A home, a family."

"But, I.." Caramon replied, his voice drifting even lower, almost mumbling now. "I _want_ him.."

Raistlin's golden-hourglass eyes widened almost imperceptibly, reaching out with his left hand, pressing the golden-skinned palm to his larger twin's right cheek gently.

"What do you mean, Caramon?.." the red-robed Mage asked him softly.

"I am attracted to him, Raist. He is a threat to all that we have built together."

"_Oh_, Caramon.." Raistlin said quietly, thinking it best to just come right out and say it. "I feel the same about him as you do."

"_You do_?.." the larger man asked in shock, his brown eyes wide with his surprise.

"Yes, I do. But I have given him my word that he can stay, and I will not break it. we shall just have to tell him the truth, then wait and hope that he will stay."

"Alright, Raist," Caramon agreed with a sigh, smiling in return when Raistlin leaned in slowly with a smile to press his lips to his twin's lips tenderly before pulling back to look up into Caramon's eyes with obvious contentment. "Whatever you say, Raist.."


	15. Chapter 15 Loves Revealed

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**blackdragonsghost, Pontythings**

**Author's Note:**

**This is going to be an interesting chapter! Just telling you now, Kitiara makes an appearance near the end of the chapter. So, Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 15 Loves Revealed**

Riverwind sat near a peacefully sleeping Sturm in their shared tent.

Brightdawn slept beside him, and the Chieftain smiled at the tender, familial scene that they made together, his Mate and youngest daughter.

Moonsong was out and about the village playing with her friends, and Riverwind was awaiting his oldest child's arrival, as he had sent for him but a few moments ago.

Wanderer came into the tent with a respectful, though slightly wary, expression, seating himself beside his father.

"You sent for me, Chieftain?" Wanderer inquired politely, causing surprise to flash across Riverwind's face.

He had thought that this was to be a conversation between father and son, but apparently this would be a discussion between a young man and his leader, rather then close family.

Wanderer nearly winced at his father's expression, but he didn't speak to withdraw his statement, needing to stand firm on his terms because of the type of discussion that he thought that this was going to be.

He could always soften his stance later, if he were incorrect about the reason he had been summoned here.

"Yes, Wanderer, I did. I wish to discuss your response when I mentioned Swiftraven earlier. Why did you flinch?" Riverwind asked him softly.

"Because, I.." Wanderer began nervously, then firmed his chin, determination in his eyes as he looked steadily back at his father. "Swiftraven is my lover, Chieftain. I have promised him that we will wed, and that I would ask you for your blessing over us."

Riverwind was stunned.

Of all the scenarios that had run through his mind regarding this meeting, this had not been one of them.

"I am not objecting, Wanderer," Riverwind spoke slowly and carefully, not wishing to offend his son, or his warrior. "Not exactly. I just have a few questions. This is, after all, the first that I have heard of your relationship with Swiftraven."

"Of course," Wanderer said without protest where he sat across from Riverwind calmly.

"What will you do about children?" the Chieftain of the Qu`e-Shu asked his son. "About carrying on the line of Chieftain's for future generations?"

"We can adopt, or they can be of Brightdawn or Moonsong's lineage, perhaps."

"And the test to prove that you are worthy of him? What is your answer to that, my young warrior?"

"Swiftraven has told me that he does not wish for that," Wanderer answered him seriously, his eyes level and honest. "He does not wish to be treated like a maiden, though, essentially anyway, he is my maiden. But I do know that he's a man, and I treat him like a man. He wants it to stay that way."

"I can understand that. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, father," Wanderer said with obvious relief, moving closer to Riverwind when he held his arms out to him, pulling his oldest child close into a tender hug before releasing him after a moment to speak softly in inquiry.

"Of course, my son. Perhaps we might have a double ceremony? You and Swiftraven, and I and Sturm?"

"I would like that, father, yes."

"Good," Riverwind said with a smile, pleased when his son smiled in return. "We can plan it together?"

"That sounds good, father."

"Great."

"When?"

"Why not now?"

So they began the planning.

* * *

><p>Raistlin descended the stairs down into the shop, pulling the hood of his red robes up over his face as he walked to the small storage room to waken Dalamar so that they could, eventually, start their day and open the shop up for business.<p>

He knelt down beside the young Elven boy, reaching out to touch his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Apprentice, awaken," he said softly, his voice slightly raspy since he hadn't had his tea yet this morning.

He had asked Caramon to bring it down to him in a few minutes.

Raistlin watched as Dalamar stirred at his touch, his long, glossy black hair mussed from sleep, withdrawing his golden-skinned hand when Dalamar's almond-shaped gray eyes opened slowly, obviously blinking away the warm mist of sleep as he sat up now.

"Shalafi?" Dalamar asked, covering his delicate mouth for a moment as he yawned adorably while looking up at him inquiringly.

Raistlin could not bring himself to chastise the boy, as he looked so child-like, innocent and cute as he stood up, moving out of the storage room when Raistlin stepped back for him thoughtfully.

"I think, Apprentice, that it is time that you know who exactly you have asked to be your Master, now, before we become.. attached to each other."

"If you think it best, Shalafi," Dalamar agreed in his soft, cooing voice.

"I do," Raistlin said firmly, somehow managing to keep his golden-skinned hands from shaking as he reached up to slowly push back the deep-red hood of his robes, baring first his golden-skinned face with it's shining, golden hourglass eyes, then his long, silver-white hair to the young Silvanesti male.

Dalamar gasped softly at the sight of his countenance revealed, but he did not recoil from him, even shuffling a little closer with a suddenly riveted expression, his gray eyes widening slightly.

"_Raistlin_? _Raistlin Majere_?.." Dalamar inquired breathlessly, his entire face lit up with his obvious emotion. "_By the Three Moons_, I _never_ expected to meet you, especially not in a small village like this. There are stories told of you in my homeland. Of course they were all lies, twisted and cruel. I knew the truth, though, that you were a good man, treated unfairly by members, and leaders, or our Order. It was because of you, and the stories of you, that I was led to my path. The path of the Magic. It is what I have _always_ wanted, but the stories about you did not accomplish what my people had hoped. At least, not in my case. All that they did was further my desire to become a Mage, and to maybe someday, meet you.. That you have taken me on as Apprentice, even conditionally, is something that I never even allowed myself to dream of."

Raistlin was shocked, his hourglass eyes startled by the sudden flood of information, speaking softly in reply, "Dalamar, I.."

Raistlin's voice trailed off as he heard Caramon's heavy footsteps on the stairs, even warier now of revealing this secret since Dalamar seemed to see him as some kind of hero, or perhaps even a god.

On the other hand, that was not something that he wanted.

If he were to be honest with himself, which he usually was, he wanted Dalamar to see him as a man.

As Raistlin. Just Raistlin.

Caramon came down the stairs then and into view, carrying two still-hot teapots and several teacups on the multi-hued wooden tray that he had made for Raistlin, setting it down on the nearby counter carefully before stepping closer to the red-robed Mage and slipping his right arm around Raistlin's waist with clear tenderness before looking to Dalamar, curious as to what had transpired between the two while he had been preparing the tea.

"Your tea is ready, Raist," he said quietly. "And I made a second pot for Dalamar."

Dalamar was watching them with obvious puzzlement and curiosity, but they did their best to pretend that it was just another normal day for them.

"Thank you, 'Care," Raistlin replied softly, nuzzling his face against Caramon's right shoulder for a brief moment before looking toward Dalamar as he continued speaking. "Dalamar, this is my brother, Caramon Majere."

"Your brother?.." the Silvanesti elf inquired in his soft, dove-like voice. "I have heard the tales of him as well. I am not surprised that you have no room, if there are four of you living here."

"No, Apprentice," Raistlin spoke in response. "Not four, three. Four, if I include you in the counting."

"Three?.." Dalamar said, trailing off for a moment in confusion. "But if you live here, and your brother, wife and child also live here.."

"I have no wife, Dalamar," Raistlin said softly, moving closer against his brother's side now deliberately. "Caramon is my Mate. Our adopted infant son, Ulin Majere, is upstairs asleep. This is our family."

Dalamar looked shocked at the news, though not repulsed.

If anything he looked intrigued, asking Raistlin softly, "So.. he is like your husband, then?.."

"He _is_ my husband," Raistlin said firmly, his golden hourglass eyes fixed on Dalamar where he stood across from them, obviously watching him closely for his reaction. "We may not have actually been married in a ceremony, but we do wear rings. I love him, and he loves me. Does that bother you, Apprentice?"

"No, of course not," Dalamar said in his soft, cooing voice, moving to the counter containing the teapots and cups on the tray, his slim hips obviously swaying with his movements, though Raistlin had never seen him walk in such a way before, liking the fact that he seemed now somehow more confident. "I like men, too, Shalafi. If I can be free to express that around you.. I thought that nothing could make me happier then I already was. I knew there was something that drew me here to this shop, and that was obviously you, but maybe I really do belong here."

Raistlin and Caramon glanced at each other in shocked silence, watching as Dalamar reach out with his delicate, alabaster hands to lift up the teapot containing Raistlin's tea.

Dalamar seemed to instinctively know which pot contained the right brew, perhaps by the smell rising in heated-steam from the spouts, carefully pouring the still-hot liquid into one of the cups, setting the small pot back down on the tray before picking up the cup in his hands.

The Elven boy turned then from the counter to face Raistlin and Caramon, walking closer and extending his cupped hands out toward the red-robed Mage, offering him the tea with soft, clearly grateful almond-shaped gray eyes and a happy smile.

* * *

><p>Kitiara Uth Matar was bored.<p>

The warrior woman's short, curly black hair, stirred by the slight breeze, settled back down around her darkly-beautiful face where she stood on a hill overlooking Solace.

She was here for Tanis.

The handsome half-elf could always be counted upon to give her a good time.

Sometimes more then that if he was in the mood.

And if she was in the mood.

A crooked smile curved her lips then as she descended the hill leisurely, her left hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword as she strolled into the village, heading for the Inn of the Last Home, ignoring the usual stares that she got from those she passed or that passed her.

Well, she had been gone a long time, Kit thought as she ascended the steps that led up into the branches of the large Valenwood tree, shoving open the front door that led into the Inn's dining and bar area, walking up to the counter and ordering a mug of Otik's ale and a plate of his special potatoes from the ample-bosomed red head that stood there.

Kit handed over the necessary coin, surprised when the woman took it, sweeping it off the counter and into her apron with a dirty look in Kitiara's direction.

Kit shifted her expression into a scowl, fixing her suddenly-cold dark eyes on the woman, snarling softly, deliberately, letting her know that she would not stand any attitude before turning around to survey the mostly-empty bar room.

She smiled her crooked smile when she saw Flint, Tasselholf gesturing and babbling in his usual way where the two friends sat at a round corner table, moving to sit in the single chair across from them, facing the door with her back to the wall, propping her booted feet up on the table and slouching back in the chair slightly as the Dwarf and Kender watched her in surprise.

"Kitiara," Flint greeted her, inclining his head in her direction. "What brings you this way?"

"Oh, well, you know," Kitiara answered nonchalantly, holding out her dagger with a crooked smile to prevent Taz from sneaking closer and trying to get into her pouches, only putting it away when the nosy Kender returned to his seat next to his Dwarven friend with a briefly subdued, hurt expression. "I have to come back sometimes to hear all the quaint, local gossip. And to see the family. Tell me, Flint, what has been happening while I was away?"

"You have no idea what you have missed around here, lass…"

* * *

><p>Kitiara stood in front of the stone-cold, lingering ashes of the home that Raistlin and Caramon had built, planning to live in it together.<p>

Flint and Tasselholf stood beside her.

The ash was stirred by the wind as they watched, more of it vanishing beyond recall.

"What happened, Flint?" she inquired softly, her expression unusually subdued.

"Ah, well.." the Dwarf spoke gruffly in reply to try to cover his emotion. "I am sure that you noticed Tika's foul mood?"

"The ample-bosomed barmaid with attitude?"

"Aye, well," Flint explained, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand and looking embarrassed. "I do not think that she met any real harm. The lass is just young, sore hurt and pining for Caramon, though she would not tell you so if asked what was wrong. She wanted badly to marry the lad, but he said nay to her."

"Why?" Kitiara asked, watching Flint look around quickly, obviously making certain that Tasselholf was not within earshot before answering her in a low voice.

"They, Caramon and Raistlin I mean, have become lovers.."

"About damn time," Kit said in reply, her familiar crooked smile curving her lips as she put her hands on her hips now.

"You do not seem very upset, or shocked, even," Flint stated, looking up at her with some perplexity.

"Why should I?" she inquired with some amusement at the thought. "Those two have smelled of sexual tension around each other ever since they hit puberty. Maybe even before that, come to think of it. So, why did Raistlin burn the house? I can tell that this is his handiwork, and not Caramon's."

"When they were discovered by Tika, and after she had gone back to Solace, they left that same early morning. They took what they most wanted, or needed, with them, and Raistlin burned the house. Taz, Tanis and I arrived here not long after that, and we traveled with them for a time before splitting up. Caramon and Raistlin continued on to a small village a fair distance from Solace, where Taz and I went to visit them on the return journey from leaving Tanis in Qualinost. Caramon and Raistlin have adopted an abandoned boy babe, and when Taz and I returned to Solace, Sturm had left as well."

"Interesting," Kitiara mused, tapping her chin with a finger now. "And Tanis? Did he return here?"

"No, lass, he has not," Flint replied, his expression somewhat wary now since they all knew how volatile the warrior woman could be when she was denied something that she really wanted. "He is still in Qualinost, and I really do not think that he plans to leave anytime soon."

"But why?" Kitiara asked with obvious frustration and confusion. "The elves have always hated him because of his mixed bloodlines, even his relations there do."

"Aye, lass, they have at that. And caused the lad a fair amount of grief and pain, too. More then his share. But I believe that he has finally found his place there. With Laurana."

"The fair-haired, goodie-two-boots Elven princess?" she inquired with a sudden scowl.

"Aye," he answered, continuing quickly at the look on her face. "But, of course, this is all just speculation on my part, lass. The lad never really told me anything of what had occurred in Qualinost before we parted, but he seemed happy, content. Enough to stay, at least. Perhaps Laurana had naught to do with it at all."

"She did not," another voice joined their conversation then, the Dwarf, Human and Kender watching in surprise as Tanis walked through the trees toward them and out into the clearing to stand near them.

Tanis's stance was more confident then it had been, more relaxed in a way that was obvious to all present, as though he had finally found his place in life.

His face was clean, he had shaved his beard away, and his long reddish-brown hair was braided behind his clearly visible slightly-pointy ears on either side, and one braid extended from the top of his head down the back of his neck in the very center of the shining, glossy brown strands.

He also wore garb that was clearly Elven in nature, smiling as he walked nearer to them, his eyes shining with contentment and peace, just as Flint had informed Kitiara.

"Laurana has naught to do with why I stayed in Qualinost, Kit," Tanis said with an affectionate smile in the warrior woman's direction. "I will not lie to you and say that I have not lain with her, out of my respect for you, nor will I say that it was meaningless, but I _can_ honestly say that it did not mean as much to me as it met to her."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you stay?"

"Because she is expecting my child, Kit. I can not abandon her now. It would not be honorable."

"_Honorable_!" Kitiara snorted with obvious scorn, placing her hands on her hips as she brought up one of the main sources of their constant arguments. Her disdain for honor before self.

"It is not only that, Kitiara," Tanis said with a barely audible sigh. "If it were, I believe that I would have come back to Solace by now."

"Then what is it that is holding you there?"

"Gilthanas."

"What?.." Kit inquired in confused frustration.

"I love him, Kit," Tanis said firmly, though not hurtfully. "He.. makes me happy."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Kitiara said with her hands on her hips again as she looked back at him. "That you suddenly love your cousin who has tormented you all these years about your parentage?"

"Yes. He is different now, Kit. Changed. I can not explain it, but he is kind and loving.."

"Alright, then."

"You do not really seem upset," Tanis said with obvious perplexity.

Kitiara Uth Matar just looked at him before saying, "Tanis, I have never felt threatened by a man in my life, and I am not about to start now."


	16. Chapter 16 Loves Redefined

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here it is, finally. The update! :) **

**Sorry that I took so long. I blame my job, and all the new books and toys that I've been buying. Lol. :)**

**But, anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 16 Loves Redefined**

"Shalafi?.." Dalamar spoke up in his soft, cooing voice, making Raistlin wish that the Elven boy would call him by his name again, as he had not done so since the other day when he had revealed who he was to the Silvanesti male Mage.

The two of them were working in the shop together while Caramon worked and tended to Ulin upstairs, but currently there were no customers in the shop, which was why their hoods were lowered and Dalamar was humming to himself happily as he cleaned and reorganized the shop, wriggling and thrusting his slim, black-robed hips provocatively to the tune that only he knew without realizing it as he did so.

"Yes, apprentice?"

"What is it.." Dalamar asked him softly as he fiddled around with a display of mystical, shining crystals on a nearby gleaming oak table that Caramon had made for Raistlin. "I mean.. What does it feel like.. to be in love?.."

"It is.. Well, I.." Raistlin actually stammered, looking confused for a moment or two before asking the young man. "Have you never been in love?.."

"I thought that I was, once," Dalamar replied, turning to face him now, his almond-shaped gray eyes looking somewhat forlorn. "My best friend. But when I told him that I cared for him, as more then a friend, he rejected me. He did not want to see me anymore, and began avoiding me whenever possible. After a while, I just gave up. It only got worse when he found out that I wanted to become a Mage.."

"I am sorry, Dalamar," Raistlin said softly, his golden hourglass eyes sympathetic, Dalamar obviously surprised to see the pain in his Shalafi's eyes on his behalf. "It is not exactly easy for me to explain my feelings for Caramon.. Not even to myself. I have always loved him, he is my brother. My twin, another part of my soul. He took care of me when we were young. When I was sick, or in pain. He still does it, even now. You are very beautiful, Dalamar. You deserve to be loved. Not for your beauty, but for your kindness. I.. I wish that you could be mine.."

Dalamar's gray eyes widened, but then he smiled up at Raistlin shyly, his alabastor cheeks obviously pink with pleasure as he asked him softly, "Why can I not be yours?.."

"_What_?" the red-robed Mage asked in stunned surprise, the tones of his voice implying that it was obvious. "But, Caramon and I.."

"I do not mind sharing if he does not."

"What are you saying, Dalamar?.. You would lie with both of us?.."

"If it was what you wanted, and if you could both love me without hurting your own relationship."

"I _know_ that I could love you," Raistlin said firmly in reply. "But I will not until I know that it is what Caramon and you want. _Is _it what you want, Dalamar? What you _truly _want? Can you love me as a man who wants to love you, and not as a story, a legend?"

"I-I do not understand," Dalamar stammered in clear confusion, looking up at him from beneath long, beautiful black lashes.

"Can you love me for me?" Raistlin pressed him more urgently now, suddenly needing to know his answer desperately. "Not the things that I have done? Can you want _me_? Raistlin, just Raistlin? Until you can honestly answer me yes, then there is no point in mentioning this discussion to Caramon. Do you understand, Dalamar, what I am asking you?.."

"I.. I am.. Not sure. Maybe," the Elven Mage stammered, blushing deeper this time, his creamy complexion turning red instead of pink. "I have so little real experience that I.."

"Dalamar.." Raistlin murmured in his soft, raspy voice.

"Yes, Shalafi?.."

"Come here, please?.."

Dalamar nodded, shuffling closer to the red-robed Mage now as the red in his cheeks faded back to a light pink dusting quickly now that he was no longer embarrassed, almost like magic. The magic of attraction.

Raistlin lifted his arms to reach out to him, and Dalamar trembled as he slipped them around his slim waist, drawing him close against his red-clothed chest tenderly, looking down into his almond-shaped gray eyes, the golden color of Raistlin's own eyes burning with obvious affection.

Dalamar gasped softly, his eyes widening again, plump pink lips parting slightly as Raistlin lifted a golden-skinned hand, pressing the tips of his fingers gently to those same parted lips, the red-robed Mage only lowering them to rest lightly on Dalamar's collarbone after a moment when he started to slowly move his head closer.

Raistlin moved his left hand to the right side of Dalamar's neck now, his touch firm and commanding, but also gentle as he used his thumb to guide Dalamar's head back further, finally lowering his lips down to rest on his lightly.

The Silvanesti elf-s lips parted further still, opening for him so sweetly, and Raistlin shuddered as a soft moan escaped Dalamar against his lips, his gray eyes darkening from dove-feather to steel as he melted against his Master, Dalamar's heart feeling light with happiness, his slender body warm with desire, hot and burning where he was pressed close to Raistlin.

Raistlin pulled back slightly when Dalamar whimpered quietly, staring up at him with dark, needy eyes, whispering on a sigh, "_Shalafi_, _please_.."

"Please what, Dalamar, my beautiful Dove?.." Raistlin rasped inquiringly, the fingers of his left hand moving to take hold of Dalamar's chin firmly, though not tight enough to hurt.

Raistlin smiled when the dark-elf's cheeks colored, obviously blushing in response to his endearment in a way that he found innocent and enchanting.

"_I need you_!"

"Who do you need?.." Raistlin crooned seductively, his left hand moving to cradle the right side of Dalamar's face, obviously trying to coax him into saying his name.

"_Raistlin_," the Elven Mage moaned obediently, arching his back slightly in response as the other man's right hand moved to rest at the base of his spine just above his ass, though atop his black robes, for now. "_I need you_, _Raistlin_! _Please_!"

"_Relax_, _apprentice_.." the red-robed Mage whispered huskily now as he pulled the young Elven boy even tighter against himself. "_Let me take care of you_.. _Give everything to me_.."

"_Yes_, _Shalafi_, _yes_!" Dalamar panted heavily, feeling weakness fill his slender limbs even as the rush of desire, of passion that he felt heated his blood, warming his heart and soul.

***Caramon, can you hear me?..* **Raistlin called out to his brother upstairs mentally.

***Yes, Raist?* **his older twin responded quickly. ***What is it?***

***Is Ulin asleep, my brother?***

***I just put him down, yes. Why? Is something wrong?***

***No, something is right. Very right* **Raistlin said with a smile. ***Come as quickly as you can, Caramon. Dalamar wants us, now***

***I will be right there***

Raistlin tugged Dalamar closer still impossibly, kissing him hard on the mouth, pleased once again when another low moan vibrated from his slender, alabastor-skinned throat, Dalamar relaxing even further against his chest and into his hold just as Caramon came down the stairs and into the shop, coming over to his twin and the other man quickly.

Raistlin pulled back with some reluctance from the kiss, turning his head to look at Caramon with hot golden eyes, his voice low and soft as he spoke to Dalamar.

May Caramon kiss you, little Dove?.."

Dalamar's lips parted with his surprise as he stared up at Raistlin, nodding slowly, a slight shiver traveling through his body when the larger of the twin's stepped even closer, standing at his back now as he lowered his golden-haired head, pressing his lips to the elf's lightly, with obvious tenderness.

Dalamar moaned softly into his mouth, arching his back in response as Raistlin watched them with rapt eyes, his slender, golden-skinned hands moving over the dark robes of the man between them, almost petting his slim body through the soft fabric.

Dalamar shuddered helplessly in response to the touch, pulling back from the kiss with a whimpered plea of clear desperation.

"_Raistlin_, _please_!" the Elven male moaned where he stood between them. "_I need you inside me_, _my Shalafi_!"

The red-robed Mage actually growled softly, placing his right hand on Dalamar's left hip, surprised when he found a long slit in the folds of dark fabric that he had not even known was there, the opening going all the way from his hipbone to his ankle, slipping his hand easily inside the robes.

Raistlin gasped, his golden hourglass eyes widening, then narrowing as his fingertips encountered soft, silken bare flesh, his palm suddenly cupping the left cheek of the young male's backside gently, causing Dalamar to moan again in reaction.

Caramon handed Raistlin oil from somewhere, and he smiled at him briefly before withdrawing his hand to dip his fingers in the small jar, returning it to his twin and slipping his hand back beneath Dalamar's robes.

Dalamar let out a small gasp, his slim body visibly quivering as he arched his back, obviously pushing into the touch unconsciously when the tip of one of Raistlin's oil-slick fingers swirled over his tight little hole, Caramon catching his soft, dove-like cry in his mouth when his brother slipped that same finger into Dalamar's body slowly.

Dalamar went limp, melting between the two brother's sheltering bodies, sighing softly with pleasure against Caramon's mouth when Raistlin slid a second finger into him gently, preparing him to accept his love.

By the time that Raistlin could wriggle a third finger inside the other Mage, Dalamar was panting and shaking, sweat-soaked and even more desperate for it, begging him in a needy, broken-sounding voice, "_Sh_-_Shalafi_, _please_! _I can not wait any longer_! _I need to feel you in me_! _I beg_ _you_, _take me_!"

Raistlin nodded, his golden eyes dark as he slipped his fingers out of his body with some reluctance, instructing Caramon in his soft, slightly rasping voice, "Pick him up, my brother.."

"Yes, Raist."

Caramon lifted Dalamar up against his chest, holding him there with his back pressed securely to his front, watching over the Elven Mage's shoulder with riveted eyes as Raistlin's hands moved to push Dalamar's robes up around his hips quickly.

Dalamar spread his legs now, revealing his oil-wet entrance to their gazes, the twin's licking their lips without realizing it as the tight pink pucker glistened in the light, the elf hooking his arms beneath his own knees, pulling his legs up tight against his body, but spread open wide out to either side of Raistlin's hips, exposing himself to his Shalafi completely and without any reservation.

Raistlin stepped closer to them both, slipping his hands beneath his own red robes, pushing down his undergarments so that they pooled around his red-leather booted ankles, lifting up the front of his robes to reveal his hard, golden-skinned length to the other two men, reaching out to gather some of the slick-oil in his left palm, holding his robes up as he coated his length with it thoroughly.

Caramon watched expectantly, his eyes focused on his brother and the other Mage as Raistlin took his own cock in his left hand, letting go of it after it was resting securely against the opening to Dalamar's body, Caramon pushing down his own pants and undergarments now with one hand, one strong arm slung across Dalamar's slender chest, holding him in place securely so that he would not fall.

The soft black fabric of Dalamar's robes teased the sensitive skin of Caramon's hips and hard cock, causing a low groan to escape his throat just as Raistlin began to slowly and carefully push himself into Dalamar's body.

The Elven Mage cried out, his voice piercing and sharp, like the call of a loon over a lake, beautiful and wild, greatly desiring as he was taken for the first time in his life, though he somehow managed to keep ahold of his legs, leaving them held up and spread as Raistlin slowly filled him to the hilt.

"_Shalafi_!" the Silvanesti elf moaned, his glossy black-haired head lolling back onto Caramon's shoulder, his almond-shaped gray eyes wide and staring, hazy with need and lust. "_Raistlin_, _please_!"

"_Patience_, _little Dove_.." Raistlin murmured softly with a brief smile. "I do not wish to ever hurt you."

Dalamar shuddered at his words, obviously pleased with his thoughtfulness, a soft whimper of pleasure escaping him when Raistlin began to move slowly, pulling back and then pushing forward within him, setting a rhythm now.

Caramon groaned as he watched his brother take the freely-offered innocence of the delicate, beautiful male between them, a hard shudder wracking his large, muscular body as the movements of his twin caused the soft fabric of the back of Dalamar's robes to rub his length repeatedly, the sensation teasing him, but never truly satisfying the need that the movement sparked throughout his body.

Caramon growled low, taking hold of Raistlin's right arm with his free left hand, gently tugging him along, making sure that he would not slip out of Dalamar's gorgeous body as he backed up slowly along the smooth, hard-wood floors.

The large warrior set Dalamar down carefully in the middle of the small gleaming oak table amidst the shining crystals that he had organized earlier, purple, white and pink tones accenting the Elven Mage's bare, alabastor skin beautifully.

Raistlin glanced at him for a second with a smile, obviously sensing his brother's intentions, starting to move into Dalamar again when he cried out once more, the sound broken and lost with longing as Caramon stepped closer to them both now, reaching out to Dalamar's front with his right hand.

The Elven Mage cried out softly, his hips bucking upward slightly in unconscious response where he lay on his back on the shining tabletop amidst the crystals, his legs spread open wider still as Raistlin moved inside him and Caramon touched and played with his small, tight pink nipples, causing quiet whimpers to escape his throat as his body shuddered atop the table, trembling in response to the attentions of the brother's warm bodies moving against his own, touching him, loving him.

Raistlin and Caramon were both surprised when, without any urging on their part, Dalamar reached out to them, his right hand taking hold of the sleeve of Raistlin's left arm, as though seeking anchors in this storm of passion between them, his left hand taking hold of Caramon's hard cock gently, causing the large warrior to groan and push himself closer into his touch without realizing it.

Caramon leaned down to kiss Dalamar's parted lips tenderly just as Raistlin started to move into him faster, both of them relishing Dalamar's soft cries of pleasure as he shuddered, the Elven Mage's hand tightening slightly on Raistlin's sleeve and Caramon's hard cock, causing the larger man to moan and buck his hips helplessly as he started to stroked his length with careful, but rapid strokes of his small, delicate fist.

It did not take long before they were all coming, Raistlin deep inside Dalamar's quivering body, Dalamar over his own and Raistlin's lower belly, Caramon over Dalamar's fine-boned hand, the slender elf's almond-shaped gray eyes closing as his dark-haired head lolled slightly toward Caramon on the table with clear exhaustion, his pale, alabastor face so beautiful as his black-clothed, slender chest rose and fell with his slow breaths.

Dalamar's bright-red lips parted on a soft murmur, though not of protest, when he felt Raistlin's hands on him, his Shalafi murmuring a soft spell to clean Dalamar's belly, hand, and the loosened entrance of his body of seed, pulling his soft black robes down over his legs for modesty.

Then Raistlin cleaned himself and his twin of seed as well, making a gesture toward Dalamar with his left hand, causing Caramon to nod, moving to lift the much smaller Elven man into his strong arms, following after Raistlin without question as he made his way carefully up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He did, however, look toward Raistlin inquiringly, laying Dalamar down in the middle of their bed when his brother nodded with a slight curve of his lips.

They removed Dalamar's robes, boots and socks together before Caramon covered him with the blankets with obvious gentleness, the twin's removing their own clothing and climbing into bed on either side of him, Raistlin on the left, Caramon on the right.

Dalamar's eyes were still closed, but he sighed softly with obvious happiness and contentment when Raistlin pulled him close against his hot-skinned, naked body and Caramon moved up close to spoon his smaller, gorgeous naked body, relaxing between the brothers happily.

"Dalamar?.." Raistlin whispered softly in his left ear.

"Yes, Shalafi?.."

"You are not to go back to the storage room," the red-robed Mage said firmly, his golden-skinned right hand stroking repeatedly over the beautiful, glossy black hair on the left side of Dalamar's head gently as he smiled across him at Caramon. "Your place is with us now. In our life, and in our bed."

"Yes, Shalafi."

* * *

><p>Kitiara Uth Matar slipped into the forest that contained the Elven city of Qualinost under cover of darkness, her hand on the hilt of her sword, though she did not really think that it would be necessary to use it.<p>

The warrior woman crept through the trees to the small clearing that was near the home where Tanis was staying with Gilthanas and Laurana, the slight breeze ruffling her short, black curly hair as a crooked smile curved her lips.

She waited there patiently, her dark eyes intent, and it was not long before the ornate door to the house opened quietly, almost as though one occupant at least sensed her presence there, the one that she wanted to speak with.

Gilthanas stepped out through the door and shut it behind himself softly.

The Elven lord was garbed in green and brown, his silken-soft hair flowing down his back, golden, long and unbound to his waist, his green eyes dark in the light of evening as he walked towards her, his steps smooth and gliding over the grass.

"What brings you here, Miss Kitiara?" Gilthanas asked of her politely, inclining his head toward her for a brief moment.

"I am here for Tanis," Kit stated firmly in answer, her dark eyes looking back at the Elven prince unflinchingly.

* * *

><p>Sturm stared in shock at the sight before him, Moonsong standing beside him holding his left hand, the tiny, sleeping Brightdawn held close to his side with his other arm tenderly.<p>

Derek Crownguard, Solamanic Knight, stood there with wide eyes and mouth agape, obviously just as shocked at the sight of him. "Sturm? Strum Brightblade?"

Sturm turned to look down at Moonsong, releasing her small hand as he carefully lowered her sleeping baby sister into her arms, speaking to her softly, "Moonsong, take your sister back to our tent."

Moonsong's golden-haired head tilted, cocking to the side as she looked up at him, holding Brightdawn gently as she turned her piercing blue eyes onto Derek, her expression actually unnerving him a little, as though she studied him within, and, despite her tender age, seemed to find him lacking somehow.

"But, daddy-"

"Please, Moonsong," Sturm said firmly now, gesturing her with his left hand back to the nearby village and the tent that was their home. "Take Brightdawn back home. I will be alright."

"Are you sure, daddy?"

"Yes, my daughter. Please."

"Alright," Moonsong said with a nod of agreement, only glancing back at Sturm's face once, obviously still concerned for her adopted parent as she carried her baby sister back home with her carefully.

Sturm turned back to Derek as soon as Moonsong and Brightdawn were safe and out of sight among the tents of the village, his expression more resigned then anything else as he spoke quietly in reply finally, "Derek Crownguard."

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked him, his tone now holding his usual attitude and pride.

He always had thought that he was better then Sturm.

Apparently that fact had not changed even a small increment.

"Are you lost among the Plain's people?"

"Lost?.." Sturm inquired, his brown eyes and his voice surprisingly steady as he looked back at the other man. "No, not lost. This is where I stay now. This is my home. Those two little girls and their older brother are my children. I have taken a lover among the people here, and so have become a part of the people."

"You ally yourself with these people?" Derek said in disbelief. "These.. Savages? What would Angriff and Ilys think of you now from beyond the grave?"

Sturm's face went white, the muscles visibly tightening as he clenched his jaw, his brown eyes darkening with anger at the other man's words, surprising Derek immensely when Sturm began to advance on him with determination visibly glinting in those same eyes.

Clearly Sturm had changed, if the old insults and arguments between them no longer worked.

"_How dare you_?!" Strum growled as he moved toward him. "You can insult my parents, my lineage, my knighthood, such as it was, but _do not_ _ever insult my family_! You have _never_ understood me! Though I have _always_ tried to understand you, despite your cruel taunts towards me! But now you have gone too far, Derek!"

"Sturm, I-"

"_No_! I do not want to hear it any longer! It is my life, my choice, my hus-"

"_You do not understand_, _Sturm_!" Derek cried out, his voice rising over the other male's now with his anguish, oddly stretching his arms out toward Sturm suddenly. "_I love you_!"

Sturm's face went slack, his brown eyes going wide in response to his words, shock filling every line of his tense body now as he looked back at the other man for so long that he finally lowered his arms slowly and with obvious reluctance.

"You.. _love me_? You have some nerve coming here, insulting me and my family, then declaring your love for me! Just what do you want, Derek?"

"I want you, Sturm.." Derek said, lifting his hands into the air in front of himself, helplessness obvious in his aura and posture as he answered him softly. "I want to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, touch you, love you.."

"That will _never_ be happening," Riverwind said in his strong voice, the plainsman coming toward them, slipping his right arm over Sturm's shoulders, not with possession, which was a weak and feeble thing depending on the other person's acceptance, but with the obvious authority of the rights that Sturm had already given him by laying with him and sharing his heart and bed. "Sturm is mine, and I his."

Riverwind was shocked, and hurt, when Sturm pulled away from his touch, until he saw that his lover's face was ashen, his eyes wide and dilated as he shuddered, his lips trembling visibly beneath his mustache as his body quivered with tension, clearly gasping for breath as his hands moved up to fist in the long strands of his own hair, tugging on them harshly as he looked down at the ground.

"What is it, my Love?.." Riverwind asked him softly, reaching out toward him with his right hand hesitantly, though he stopped it before making contact, not used to feeling uncertain of his reception. "What is wrong?.."

"I.. can not.. breathe.." Sturm managed to gasp out, his breath decidedly harsh and labored, rough with his tension. "Can not think.. It is too much.. _Riverwind_.."

"Yes, my Sweet Sturm?.."

"Please.. hold me?.."

"Yes."

The warrior Chieftain immediately stepped closer to the other man, pulling his slightly larger lover into his strong arms, cradling him tight against himself tenderly, visibly relieved when Sturm's trembling and panting began to subside, instantly relaxing against his strong, muscled chest with a barely audible sigh. "Riverwind?.."

"Yes, my Love?.." he murmured quietly, stroking Sturm's dark hair with his right hand and kissing his brow with tender lips and briefly closed eyes.

"I love you.."

"As I love you."

"Riverwind?.."

"Yes?.."

"Please.. Do not hurt.. do not hurt Derek.."

"You care for him?.." Riverwind asked him in obvious startlement, his eyes wide and slightly hurt as he briefly glanced over at a frozen Derek Crownguard, then back to the man that he held in his arms tightly.

"Yes," Sturm admitted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks in response to his own words as he continued in answer softly. "I always have. But nothing more then that, I promise you. We have never been.. close. He was always so.. cruel to me..-"

"_Because I was ashamed_!" Derek finally spoke, interrupting Sturm now, tears visibly filling his eyes. "I was ashamed of how I felt for you, of what my feelings for you made me. I did not know what else to do.. How to react to the feelings within me.. I was scared, Sturm, and so I pushed you away, and now it is too late.. You will never love me the way that I love you. Never touch me, never kiss me.."

"Derek.." Sturm began in a soft voice.

"No.. It is alright. It is no more then I deserve. I deserve to lose you, before I ever knew how it feels to love you.."

"Come, Sturm," Riverwind said firmly, slipping his hand into Sturm's now, linking their fingers together intimately and trying to tug his lover back to the tent that was their home. "Let us go."

"But, River.." Sturm protested, obviously surprising the Chieftain with his uncharacteristic resistance.

"What, Sturm?"

"We can not just leave him here. ..Alone. Not like this. ..It would not be right."

"Well, then," Riverwind bit out somewhat harshly between clenched teeth. "What do you propose we do, Sturm? Let him stay the night with us? In our blankets?"

"Why not?.."

"_What_?!" Riverwind gasped, his eyes darkening with his anger at his lover's answer, causing Sturm to recoil from him, which just made him angrier.

Riverwind reached out before Sturm had realized it, pulling him close, tight against his tense body roughly as he growled softly against his hair, "_I do not share_!"

Sturm flinched in his arms; jerking away from him a little, though not out of his arms completely. "_River_.. You are hurting me. Please.."

Riverwind's arms loosened quickly with his shock, but Sturm did not back away from him, merely standing beside him as he spoke softly, "I love you, Riverwind, very much. I know now, that I always have. I admire you, very much, as well. But I am not your possession, Chieftain. I support, and love, both sides of you, but Chieftain does not have the right to order me about like an ogre. I make my own choices about my life. I love you, River, and I will be loyal to you, as long as you want me here, but Derek.. He does not have anyone to love him. He is lonely, River.. Do you not see it?.. How can we just decide to deny him the love that we share?, even if all that we do is give him a place to sleep for one night?.."

"Does it really matter that much to you, Sturm?.."

"Yes, River, it does," Sturm said truthfully, leaning closer to him to press his lips to his, placing a gentle kiss there, before pulling back to smile at him with soft eyes.

"But.. What about Wanderer, Moonsong and Brightdawn?.. What will we tell them?"

"The truth, of course. That Derek is a friend of mine who will be staying with us indefinitely. We do not have to decide tonight, my Love. We should just sleep on it, alright?"

"Alright, Sturm. Let us all go home."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wanderer<em>!" Swiftraven gasped as the Chieftain's son's hands moved over the bare skin of his chest and lower abdomen.

A soft whimper escaped Swiftraven's slightly parted lips as Wanderer's lips moved over his chest, back and forth between his tight, sharply-pointed dusky pink nipples, sucking and licking at the sensitive fleshy little nubs with a hunger so passionate that it threatened to set them both aflame in the scorching, desperate heat of desire and fevered-dreams of lover's that are true and steadfast.

"_Oh_, _Wanderer_.. By the names of all the True Gods, _I love you_!"

Wanderer smiled, his eyes filled with happiness and contentment as he lifted his head to kiss the lips of the other young man tenderly where he lay beneath his only slightly larger body, pulling back with obvious reluctance to whisper to him softly, "I love you, too, Sweet heart.. I always have. Even before we grew old enough to truly come to define ourselves and our roles among the people. Back when we were still just boys."

"Really?.." Swiftraven said with some puzzlement, though he smiled up at him with obvious love in his eyes, his hands reaching up to touch and caress Wanderer's upper back gently. "Why then, did you never tell me this?.."

"I told you that you were my friend, and that I loved you, repeatedly. I thought that you understood my meaning.. I am sorry that I did not make my feelings more clear to you, my darling."

"I see no reason why you should apologize. I am sure that it was not for lack of trying on your part, Wanderer. I can be pretty star struck even now. A hopeless romantic, even at my age, it seems."

Wanderer laughed at that, unable to prevent it, ruffling his lover's dark golden hair with obvious affection, kissing him again briefly before whispering huskily while staring deeply into his lover's eyes now.

"Oh, Swiftraven, you are only seventeen, and I fifteen. But, by the True Gods, it does not matter nor make any difference, for I love that about you, my heart. That, and everything else. I love you so.. my Sweet `Raven.."

"I love you, too, Wanderer.." Swiftraven said softly, pressing his slender, half-clothed body closer to his unexpectedly, requesting of him with clear longing, "I want to feel you within me. ..Please?.."

Wanderer drew in a sharp breath, obviously shocked, though not dismayed, by the words of the other warrior, lifting up his right hand to caress the left cheek of his lover's face tenderly as he spoke to him quietly while staring down into his eyes, "Are you sure.. You have never.. I have never.. We have never.. I thought that you wanted to wait until our joining night to.. join."

"I do," Swiftraven said, biting his lower lip between his teeth briefly before continuing softly, "I know that you are right.. that it is the right thing to do.. It is just.. I love you, and.. that, more then anything else, makes it so hard to wait.."

"Oh, `Raven.." Wanderer whispered, not at all embarrassed or ashamed as his dark eyes welled up with moisture, leaning closer yet to kiss him on the forehead, then the lips. "I do understand, believe me.. But, is it not worth the wait? You are.. everything to me. My world. Do you not deserve that honor? The honor of waiting `till you be mine in Law of Our people, as well as in heart? I want, more then anything but your love and continued well regard, to honor you. Before the True Gods, before our people, and before our parents, our family."

"Yes.. Yes, my Love, We shall wait. But.."

"Yes, my `Raven?"

"Do not stop touching me?.."

"_Never_.." Wanderer grinned, lowering his lips once more, returning to worshipping his Mate's small, perky little nipples lovingly, eagerly.

* * *

><p>Gilthanas stared at Kitiara Uth Matar with wide, somewhat shocked eyes, inquiring of her softly, "When you say that you are here for Tanis?.."<p>

"I mean, here to speak for Tanis," she clarified, her lips thinning slightly on her beautiful face as she spoke somewhat sharply. "If you hurt him, your title here will mean _nothing_! Mark my words now, I will _hunt_ you down!"

"Are you threatening me?" Gilthas inquired mildly, no sign of offense or aggravation on his countenance.

"For Tanis? You bet I am, Princey boy! He deserves the best, and if I can not have him, then _you_ had damn well better give it to him!"

"You love him," Gilthanas said, his pointed ears visibly twitching as awe filled his eyes at his sudden thought.

"Which is something that you will be keeping to yourself," Kitiara said through clenched teeth, her dark eyes steady and strong as she looked back at him. "I _do not love_ anyone, except my brothers. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Of course. I shall not say a word, Miss Kitiara. I can not speak for my sister, though I know, or believe at least, that Tanis does not love Laurana as much as he loves me. But I will never tell him, or her, thus, I swear it, and I will strive _always_ to give him my best. I know that I have made many mistakes with my behavior toward my cousin in the past, but, from now on I promise that I will give him all of my love and support, because you are right. He does deserve it. He deserves everything, all the love that I can give him. He is the most beautiful, most loving man that I have ever known, and I truly regret everything that I have ever put him through in our lives."

Kit looked taken aback, but only for a moment, holding her sword hand out to him with her familiar, world-famous crooked smile, saying to him unexpectedly, "Then do we have an accord?"

"Aye, Miss Kitiara," he replied, the Elven prince smiling slightly in return as he held out his hand to her, pressing his soft, but calloused, palm to hers and shaking her hand before releasing it. "I believe that we do."

Kit grinned, nodding her head, her dark eyes stern, though also mischievous, saying calmly before slipping away into the dark tree-line behind herself, "Good. Let us both hope that it stays that way, Prince."


	17. Chapter 17 Love And Warnings

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Blackdragonsghost, Pontythings**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the delay on the chapter, my faithful, eager readers, but.. It **_**is**_** really long so.. :)**

**Anyway, enough from me. On to the chapter! :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 17 Love and Warnings**

Dalamar woke slowly, his slender arms moving above his head as he stretched his body, a soft whine escaping him without his notice with the motion.

Raistlin lay on Dalamar's left, the red robed Mage, though at the moment he was naked, they all were, laying on his left side, facing the Silvanesti elf with his head resting on their pillows as he slept still.

Then he turned his almond-shaped grey eyes to the right, his smile slipping somewhat when he realized that Caramon was awake and watching him where he lay propped up on his large, muscular right arm beside him.

The bigger man shifted closer to him then, lowering his golden-haired head down to kiss him, and he allowed it, whimpering softly into his mouth as their tongues intertwined, trembling now as the big-bodied warrior moved atop him, Caramon obviously sensing his slight unease, asking him calmly as he looked down at him, "Do I frighten you, Little One?.."

"Not-not exactly..," Dalamar panted in answer, his gray eyes slowly misting over with want. "It's just that.. you are so _big_.."

"I fail to see the difference, Dalamar."

"I.. It's not your body.." the elf whispered, shuddering helplessly as he lifted his delicate hands, trailing his silken fingertips over the other male's broad back with obvious curiosity, Caramon's eyes burning with pleasure at his next words. "That's hot. It's just your.. you know?.."

"My cock?.." Caramon inquired with slightly raised brows, grinning when Dalamar blushed pink and nodded.

"Yes, that. I mean.. I have only ever known Raistlin within me.. And he is wonderfully, perfectly sufficient for me, but you.. I am sorry, but.. It scares me.. Will it hurt?.."

"Probably a little," Caramon said with obvious compassion in his eyes and voice. "But I swear to you, I will be very gentle.. I will worship you, as you deserve to be worshipped. To be loved.."

"_Caramon_.." Dalamar moaned softly, licking his own full, plump lips and arching his back without realizing it, pressing their chests together firmly, the big man slipping his strong left hand beneath him at the narrow hips and base of his spine to hold him in that position securely. "_Please_!"

Their movements and whispers woke Raistlin, but he didn't seem angry, watching them through half-lidded, burning golden hourglass eyes, clear passion causing them to flare even hotter as they kissed again, their tongues visibly moving against each other briefly before their lips fused together with obvious hunger, Caramon clearly dominating the smaller, beautiful male, though not hurting him.

Raistlin reached out to the small wood table on his side of the bed, one golden-fingered hand closing around a small deep-purple bottle, handing it to Caramon carefully.

"Here, my brother. Oil.."

"Thank you, Raist.." he murmured, unscrewing the lips and dipping his big fingers inside, handing it back to Raistlin and smiling over at him before turning his attention back to Dalamar, slipping his wet fingertips down between his now widely spread thighs gently.

The Silvanesti elf smiled up at him with shining grey eyes, a soft, cooing cry escaping him when Caramon's slick fingers slid over, then probed at his opening carefully, not wanting to harm him at all.

"It is alright.." Dalamar actually whined in helpless response, arching his slim hips further up toward the touch needily. "_Feels good_.."

"You sure? I do not want to hurt you."

"Yes. _Please_!"

Caramon smiled, sliding a single oiled finger into his small, tight entrance, watching as Raistlin shifted closer to them now, still laying on his left side, leaning in to press his lips to Dalamar's in a loving kiss as Caramon slowly and carefully stretched him open for himself.

The red robed Mage's golden skinned right hand reached out to brush over Dalamar's left, perky little rose-hued nipple, the slender, gifted fingers squeezing it gently, then rubbing it to soothe the sting of his long nails.

This caused the young Elven Mage's stomach muscles to jump as he drew in a quick, shallow breath at the pinch of his nails on his tightly-beaded flesh, a sharp cry of pure delight escaping Dalamar's slightly parted lips as Raistlin's fingers began to move over the sensitive skin there in gentle, soothing circles that matched the shape of his nipple.

"_Ahh_!" Dalamar hissed softly, his back bowing as he arched into the burning-hot touch, the movement pushing his hips down just as Caramon added a second finger to the equation, driving his body down, quickly impaling himself yet further. "_Ohh_, by the Black Moon, _yes_! Feels so _good_! _Caramon_! _Raistlin_! _Do not stop_!"

"_Never_!" the twin's said together.

Raistlin released Dalamar's sensitive nipple with some reluctance, kissing him still as Caramon made his move.

The large warrior moved above the sweet, delicately formed black robed Mage's naked body, pressing their lengths together, hot skin against hot skin, sliding a third finger into him beside the first two and starting to thrust them in and out, getting him used to the added pressure.

Dalamar whimpered softly, trembling at the slight burn of the stretching in his secret places from Caramon's large, thick fingers, submitting to his intimate touch with a quiet sigh of pleasure as the tight, overfilled feeling eased considerably, leaving just a slick, wet pleasurable sensation deep within him.

"_Ca-Caramon_!" Dalamar moaned, his thighs falling open wider helplessly, his legs spreading out now to either side of the bigger man's hips. "_Pl-Please_, I am ready for you, now!"

Caramon nodded, smiling as he lowered his golden-haired head down to kiss him tenderly on the lips when Raistlin pulled back with a nod in his brother's direction.

Raistlin reached out his golden-skinned right hand, tracing soothing circles with his gentle fingertips over Dalamar's upper right thigh to keep him calm as Caramon positioned himself and began to push inside him slowly and carefully.

Dalamar stiffened, doing his best not to tense as he was pierced, knowing instinctively that any additional tightness would only make the pain worse, a soft sound of hurt escaping his slightly parted lips despite Raistlin's loving touch on his outer thigh.

Caramon stilled at the noise, pulling back from the kiss to stare into his beautiful almond-shaped gray eyes in concern, but Dalamar reached out to grab his strong, muscular upper arms with his silken-skinned hands, reassuring him in a pain-roughened voice, "Do not wait, _please_!"

"But.. you are in pain.." Caramon stated with obvious perplexity, his golden brows drawn downward with the emotion.

"Well, yes.." Dalamar admitted, staring up into Caramon's handsome face with a soft-eyed smile. "But I want to feel you in me, Caramon. I _need_ to. _Please_.."

"Okay. Take a deep breath," Caramon suggested, watching Dalamar nod and draw a deep breath of air into his lungs slowly.

Then he was pushing forward into him, going down until he was buried inside Dalamar to the hilt.

The Silvanesti elf's beautiful face twisted with the burning pain of the big man's entry, huffing softly as all the breath was knocked from his lungs with his sudden descent, but as soon as he could breathe again, he moaned, his pointed ears twitching as his naked body softened under Caramon's, panting as he clung to him with a soft, whimpering plea, "_Oh_! _Caramon_, _move_! _Please_!"

Caramon nodded, holding Dalamar close gently under Raistlin's heated, watchful golden hourglass eyes as he started to pump his hips, thrusting in and out of him in slow, fluid motions.

The twin's were surprised when Dalamar cried out, his slender fingers clutching at Caramon's shoulders as he arched his back sharply, trembling as he clung to him tightly, his long black hair plastered to his temples and the right side of his neck with sweat, tears running down from the corners of his eyes.

"_Caramon_! _I love you_! _I love you both so much_!"

"We love you, too, Dalamar.." Raistlin rasped in an emotion-filled voice, shocking Caramon as his brother tenderly kissed away Dalamar's salt-filled tears as the big man made love to him.

Dalamar shuddered hard, trembling as he lifted both his hands from Caramon's shoulders, pressing his left hand to Caramon's right cheek, his right hand to Raistlin's left cheek, begging the pair as his fingers shook against their warm, damp skin, "_Please_.. Do not ever make me leave you both?.. It would _kill_ me!"

"Never, little Love.." Caramon whispered as he continued to move inside him gently.

"We would never _let_ you leave us, sweet Dovling.." Raistlin growled, fastening his lips to Dalamar's aggressively just as Caramon began to move faster, harder.

Dalamar's body rippled beneath his, Raistlin's lips following his open mouth when the Dark-elf threw his head back, their tongues entwining intricately, both males moaning quietly at the wet, slick glide of the hot muscles.

Raistlin briefly toyed with Dalamar's left nipple, still kissing him as his hand then slid lower, gliding down over his bare chest to his lower belly, stroking Dalamar's cock lovingly and sucking on his tongue.

That was all it took, the Silvanesti Elven male actually wailing against Raistlin's mouth as he climaxed hard, his channel rippling and tightening around Caramon's hard length within his body, spilling his hot seed over Raistlin's hand just as the larger of the two twins came as well.

Caramon groaned long and low as he spilled deep inside Dalamar's body, panting heavily as he rolled off of him when his strong arms went weak abruptly, not wanting to squish him with his larger frame.

Caramon pulled Dalamar with him, holding the smaller male against his body lovingly, his cock slipping out of his much-loosened entrance just as Raistlin moved up behind Dalamar, his sweet twin pressing kisses to his heaving, trembling alabastor shoulders as he placed himself close against his back.

"I love you, Dalamar Argent," Raistlin said softly in his right pointed ear, his right hand stroking his sweat-damp black hair tenderly. "We both do. Very much."

"I love you both very much, as well, Shalafi Raistlin.." Dalamar murmured happily, obviously content to be right where he was in this perfect moment. With his lovers. His loves. "More then life itself.."

He had barely finished speaking when a loud, piercing cry came from the room just down the hall.

Raistlin sighed in response, but he smiled as his golden hourglass eyes met two sets, one brown, the other grey.

That will be Ulin. I had better go and fetch him. I will be right back, my hearts."

Raistlin slipped out from beneath the warm covers and away from them reluctantly, reaching out for his red silk night robe and drawing it on over his naked golden skin, leaving the room to make his way down the short hallway to Ulin's on silent, bare feet.

Caramon and Dalamar snuggled closer to each other as they waited for his return.

Raistlin reached Ulin's room quickly, moving into the small space and to the side of his baby son's cradle.

Ulin Majere smiled up at him from the cradle, his sharp cries ending immediately as he cooed softly and stared up at Raistlin, lifting up his small arms to reach toward his face with a wide, baby grin.

Raistlin lifted him up from the cradle carefully, holding his tiny body close in his arms as he reached for Ulin's bottle, grabbing it and setting off back down the hall with the giggling baby boy, reentering their room with a smile, getting one in return from his brother and their lover.

"Would you like to hold him, Dalamar?"

"_Me_?.." Dalamar asked, his gray eyes going wide with surprise at his offer, the tips of his pointed ears twitching slightly.

"Yes, you, apprentice," he said firmly, his golden eyes tender with emotion as he shed his robe, sitting down on the bed and holding the baby and the bottle toward him in offering. "You are a member of this family now. Ulin is as much your son now as he is ours."

Dalamar gasped softly, his dove-like grey eyes widening as his lips parted slightly, slender hands trembling as he held out his arms and Raistlin gently settled Ulin within them and handed him his tiny little bottle of milk.

"I- I do not know what to say.. I have never held a baby before.."

"Just support his head," Raistlin instructed him with a smile, watching the Submissive Silvanesti elf shift him carefully in his arms obediently. "He will be hungry after his nap, I am sure."

Dalamar nodded, offering the babe his bottle with a smile.

Ulin gurgled happily in his arms, reaching out with his small hands for the bottle, though his eyes flickered back and forth between Raistlin and Dalamar as his tiny mouth fastened around the rubber nipple and he suckled it contentedly, looking toward Caramon once or twice too.

Eventually, when his little belly was looking decidedly full, he pushed the half-empty bottle away, giggling and cooing now as he just enjoyed being with his family.

"Dalamar?.." Raistlin spoke softly then, his voice full of uncharacteristic nervousness, wariness.

"Yes, Raistlin?.." he inquired, glancing up into his golden eyes from where he had been staring down at Ulin with obvious tenderness.

"Perhaps it is too early yet, and I never want to make you uncomfortable, but.. Would you consider taking our name?.."

"Taking your name?.. I- I do not understand.."

"Well.. Becoming a Majere. Dalamar Majere."

"_Dalamar Majere_?" he gasped, his grey eyes widening with stunned surprise and obvious delight. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. If the idea does not offend you."

"Are you kidding? The only thing that I want more is your love. And it is not as if I have any real attachment to my own name, other then that I like the way that you say it. It is otherwise just one more thing tying me to a people that I no longer acknowledge as my own. They cast me out, you took me in. Why should I not bear your name, if it is what we all want?"

"Is it? Do you have any objection, Caramon?"

"None at all, my brother. But, I do have a question for Dalamar, though. I am just curious. It really has nothing at all to do with this discussion."

"What is it, Caramon?.." Dalamar asked him, obviously intrigued by his words.

"Well, I.. I have seen how gentle you are.. How loving. With us all. How could someone with such a perfect, beautiful soul ever serve someone as evil as Takhisis?.."

Raistlin gasped, his golden hourglass eyes going wide at his twin's audacity in asking something so personal.

But Dalamar just looked at the larger man with his mouth agape and eyes wide, actually starting to giggle, Ulin beginning to laugh right along with him, almost as if he understood the question and it's absurdity.

"Oh, Caramon.." Dalamar snickered quietly. "How could you ever think that I would serve Takhisis? For one thing, she's a woman. I only love men, and I could never serve someone who I did not love. Black does not necessarily mean enslavement to the queen of darkness, Caramon."

"Then.. Who do you serve?.." he asked in clear puzzlement.

"Nuitari, of course," the Silvanesti elf replied, as if it were obvious. "He is a man, after all. A very wonderful man, despite who his mother is. And he gave me a free pass on the eventual insanity thing that usually comes with the gift of his powers. He told me that, 'I was too beautiful to become insane.' I think that if I was on a level with him, that he would have taken me as his Submissive. Collar and all.."

* * *

><p>Riverwind settled down beside Sturm in their tent, obviously uneasy as Derek Crownguard shed his weapons and armor, laying down on the warm furs beside them.<p>

The only thing that prevented him from protesting and sending the knight back out into the cold alone. Sturm.

He found that he was unwilling to hurt his lover in that way.

Then his eyes widened slightly when he noticed that Derek was shaking.

His strong body was trembling visibly, his emotions swirling, readily visible in his eyes as he looked across at them, his venerability very clear in his nervous, frightened stare.

"Derek?" Riverwind spoke softly, looking back at him while he wrapped Sturm in his strong arms from where he lay behind the man between them.

"Yes?.." he asked uncertainly, unspoken, aching yearning in his eyes as he watched the couple.

A yearning for love. For acceptance. For peace.

"Have you ever lain with another man?.."

"No, I- I have not.."

"With a woman?.."

"No.. I- I have never lain with anyone.. None of the other knights ever wanted me, and.. I wanted Sturm. It was like I could not see anyone else after that. I have always been alone.."

"_Oh_, _Derek_.." Sturm breathed, his eyes filling with pain on his behalf.

"_Please_.." Derek said with a shudder, his tone of voice imploring, almost begging. "Do not pity me.. I need not your pity, Sturm.. It only makes it worse for me, not better. I need love. Your love."

"_Derek_," Riverwind spoke softly then, huskily.

"Yes?.."

"Come here."

"What?.." Derek asked, blinking in confusion.

"_Come here_, _Derek_."

The knight shuddered once again, obeying the Chieftain by shifting closer atop the blankets and furs, stiffening briefly in shock when Riverwind's strong arms moved, surrounding his upper torso and pulling him in close against the front of Sturm's body where he was spooning him in his embrace.

He blinked, his body softening suddenly when the Qu`e-Shu leader kissed him on the lips abruptly, tenderly, their tongues touching unexpectedly, the sensation a wet, slick glide when his hot tongue touched Derek's lingeringly.

Derek moaned helplessly in response, opening for him wider instinctively, gasping softly when he felt Sturm's hands undoing the fastenings on his pants quickly, groaning low and arching his back to push into the touch when the fingers of Sturm's right hand slid inside to touch him through his undergarments, pushing them down partway to reach his now bared length.

Sturm smirked at Derek's true and heartfelt response to his touch, starting to move his hand on his length, pleasuring him in a soothing, stroking motion, coaxing his hips into thrusting for him slowly, lazily.

Derek trembled, the reaction a full-body movement, begging in a ragged sounding voice, "_Please_.. _Help me_!"

Riverwind growled softly, kissing him harder, more aggressive now, lifting his right hand, arm over Sturm where he lay between them, sliding his fingers down the back of the knight's pants.

Derek cried out, covering his own mouth with both of his hands, whimpering behind them quietly, quivering with a mixture of shock and pleasure as Riverwind's warm, oil-wet fingers swirled over his hole, caressing his virgin opening tenderly with just the tips of his fingers.

"_Riverwind_, _please_! _I need it_!" he begged him hoarsely.

"What do you need, Derek? Tell me."

"I do not know.. I am so confused.. I have never.."

"_Tell me what you need_, _Derek_," Riverwind said firmly, withdrawing his oil-slick fingers from his opening to give him the necessary incentive to answer his question.

"_You_," Derek moaned, his eyes closing as he tried to push back to reach them, then pushed forward into Sturm's touch on his hard cock. "_I need_ _you both_, _so much_!"

"_Good boy_.." the Chieftain whispered huskily, renewing the contact between them, slipping one long finger into his body slowly now.

Derek shivered helplessly, his breath catching in his throat as he arched his back, Riverwind's finger following his unconscious movements to stay within him as he pushed into Sturm's hand, feeling an intense ache fill his inner muscles, his strong male body silently begging to be filled.

To be full. Possessed. Taken care of. Protected. Pleasured. Cherished.

"_Riverwind_!" Derek gasped, his tight hole clenching around his finger as his hips flexed, pushing further still into Sturm's gently stroking hand. "_Please_, _by Paladine_, _more_!"

This time it was Riverwind who shuddered, nodding wordlessly, pushing a second finger in beside the first, quickly followed by another, causing Derek to quake and quiver around him and beside them, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping his lips behind his own hands.

Derek stiffened, jerking as Riverwind and Sturm both found exactly the right spot at the same time, his channel tightening around Riverwind's fingers as he spilled in his pants, spending his seed over Sturm's fingers with a strangled cry.

Riverwind removed his fingers from within Derek gently, the two men beginning to clean him up tenderly, glancing at each other in shock when he covered his face with his hands and began to cry, his breath escaping him in heaving, ragged sobs, trying to silence them unsuccessfully because of the presence of the young children sleeping on the other side of the tent.

"Derek?.." Sturm asked him softly, drawing his hands down away from his tear-filled eyes so that he could study his salt-streaked face in concern, with obvious caring. "Are you.. okay? What is wrong?"

"No-nothing.." Derek replied, drawing in a shaky breath as they both watched him closely before continuing softly. "I.. It just felt so.. _good_! I.. I suppose that I should have expected it.. But I just.. been alone so long.. I never even imagined that.."

"_Oh_,_ Derek_.." Sturm whispered, kissing away his fresh tears as he slipped his arms around him tightly. "Everything is going to be okay.. I promise you."

Riverwind nodded, his strong arms surrounding both men securely.

"Sturm is right," Riverwind agreed calmly, kissing them both briefly with a smile before finishing his thought. "Let us just sleep. W can talk in the morning."

"Alright," Derek agreed softly, closing his eyes then as Sturm and Riverwind kissed his brow together, Riverwind the right side, Sturm the left, saying together,

"Sleep well, Derek.."

* * *

><p>Tasselholf Burrfoot, Kender, and all around trouble maker, was dancing around the trunk of a large tree in a clearing outside Solace that contained ash and the empty, burned out husk of what was once met to be a house. A home.<p>

But he did not worry for the two men, the twins, who had been planning to live there.

Wherever they were, his friends, they were a lot better off there then here.

He would give anything to leave Solace.

If he only had someone to go with him.

Taz sighed, but then he just mentally pushed away his melancholy, giggling as he closed his eyes and began to spin around the tree's base faster and faster, his arms held out and away from his sides to feel the air, guiding his path around the trunk through his self-imposed darkness.

He stumbled then, and would have tripped, but he felt a pair of large, warm hands descend quickly to his small shoulders, catching him and causing his eyes to fly open, tilting his head back to stare upward, his savior towering high above him.

Before him stood a Minotaur.

His chest was bare and his shoulders broad, his loins covered by a cloth held around his large waist by a belt, his hooves wide and firm to hold his bulk.

His horns were long and smooth, wickedly curved at the tips, the dark black hair on his head clean, but wild and curly where it extended down his back to his waist, tied back so that the strands were held away from his face by a thick leather band.

His battle-ax slung across his back, the metal shining brightly in the light from the sun high overhead as the beast released the Kender's small shoulders once he knew that he was stable and stepping back a pace or two, his long tail swishing over the backs of his strong legs.

"Kaz!" Taz gasped, his eyes lighting up with joy at seeing his friend here. In Solace. "What- What are you doing here, you big beast, you?! Um, thanks, by the way, for catching me," the Kender said quietly, looking embarrassed now.

"Of course, my little friend.." Kaz answered him gruffly, a soft snort escaping him as the wind blew yet more cold ash into the air. "I came to see my friends of Solace. Tell me, little one, what has been happening here? What happened in this place?"

"Well.." Tasselholf said teasingly, a wide grin curving his lips as he looked up at his friend. "How long have you got?.."

* * *

><p>Crysania of the House of Tarinius, Revered Daughter of Paladine, walked along the cobblestone street, smiling as her white robes billowed around her unseen, slender legs.<p>

Her long blue-black hair danced around her face as her gray eyes studied the world around herself with obvious curiosity.

Then she stopped suddenly, her smile fading, brow furrowing as she looked at the storefront of the little Mage shop that she had stopped in front of on her walk every day for the past week.

There was something wrong in that little shop.

She could sense it as her slender, pale and delicate fingers pressed against the cool, soothing metal of her platinum-dragon necklace.

She just was not sure that she was in any way ready to discover what exactly it was that was wrong yet.

She had a strong, almost foreboding, sense that whatever it was, it would be a very strong test of her faith in Paladine.

* * *

><p>Kitiara Uth Matar stood before the storefront of the small Mage shop, her right hand resting on the hilt of the sword sheathed at her side.<p>

She reached out her left hand toward the door to open it and enter, glancing to the side in surprise when a pale, delicate fingered hand touched her right forearm lightly, her dark eyes flashing in clear warning, causing the white robed woman to back away, her right hand moving to the chain around her neck now.

"Please.." she pleaded softly, her gray eyes imploring. "Do not go in there. It is dangerous.."

Kit scoffed, placing her hand on the knob with her usual defiance. "_Please_! I am a warrior. I think I can handle it."

"But, the danger.."

"Does not apply to _me_, even if it does exist. Maybe _you_ sense it because you are a white robe, but my brothers own the place, so you need not concern yourself with my Fate, fearful Daughter of Paladine."

"Your.. brothers?.." she asked, ignoring Kitiara's barbed tone of voice, her eyes wide and curious as she spoke.

"Are none of your concern," Kit said, pausing in mid-sentence to arch one black brow with insolent inquiry.

"Crysania. Crysania of the House of Tarinius."

"Well, _Crysania_, why do you not do us both a favor here. _Stay away from my brothers_! Trust me, you will be a lot better off if you do so. They, like me, are not anything to be trifled with."

Then Kitiara opened the door and stepped through, slamming it in the stunned Cleric's face.

* * *

><p>"So, Derek," Riverwind asked the silent knight quietly where he held both him and Sturm close to his strong body tenderly beneath the warm furs. "Will you be staying on with us here?"<p>

"I.. Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked them with obvious uncertainty.

"Yes, we do," Sturm promised him with a smile and soft eyes.

"Okay. For how long?.."

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you both want me here?" he clarified for them both softly. "Because if you think that this is going to be some temporary thing.. then I can not do this. I am sorry, but.. leaving now would already hurt me enough as it is.. I can not stay with you both, knowing that you will only reject me later on. ..I just can not."

"Oh, Derek, _no_!" Sturm gasped, pulling him closer suddenly, tighter against himself, his eyes fierce as he looked into the other man's glistening orbs. "_Never_! I- _We_ would _never_ put you through that pain.."

"Sturm speaks true, Derek Crownguard," Riverwind joined the conversation then, speaking softly, compassionately. "If you chose to stay with us.. For us. We would want it to be forever. Can you handle making such a weighty decision so quickly?"

"I wish to stay," Derek responded firmly, his eyes level with their's, calm and honest. "Forever, with you both."

* * *

><p>"Well," Taz spoke excitedly as he and Kaz walked back toward Solace together to find Flint. "First, Raistlin and Caramon left-"<p>

"Why, friend Taz? I am still not exactly clear on that point."

"Um, well.. It's like this.." the Kender said with a slight pink flush heating his small cheeks. "Raistlin and Caramon are in a .. much closer relationship now.. They, um.. have physical relations and everything.."

Kaz snorted, though not in response to his words, his long tail swishing behind him and his hard hooves stirring up dust and bits of grass as they walked together.

"What you are trying to say, little friend, is that they engage in the Mating process, with each other?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"It is good," the Minotaur declared firmly, reaching up a large right hand to scratch behind his horn on that side for a moment before continuing quietly. "I was well aware of the Mage's loneliness and longing for his brother's regard and attentions on my last visit, but it was not my place to speak. But continue, please."

"Uh, then I guess we built that house for them, all of us, because Raistlin wanted to leave there with Caramon."

"_Mmm_.."

"But it was not very long after that when Tika found out about their love, so.. They had to leave. Move on, you know? It was not safe after that for them to stay in Solace. Not with what she knew about them."

"Ah, of course," Kaz stated wisely. "The selfishness of love. When combined with such a situation, it can become very dangerous very quickly. They did the right thing. But then, Raistlin always does. He is always one step ahead of everyone else."

"Yes. After that, all of us, except for Sturm, escorted them to a village away from here, and Tanis to Qualinost. When we returned to Solace minus three, Sturm had already left for the plains of the Qu`e Shu. So it is just me and Flint here now."

"Is that everything, then?"

"Well.. Pretty much, yes," Taz answered him with a grin. "Kitiara stopped by to see Tanis, but I had to tell her that he was not here any longer."

* * *

><p>Raistlin looked up from behind the long wood counter, his golden hourglass eyes going wide and round as the front door slammed closed behind his sister, wincing as a loud piercing cry came from above stairs.<p>

"Honestly, Kit.." Raistlin sighed as he came out from behind the counter, his long red robes rustling with his movements as he moved toward the stairs quickly. "Must you be so loud? You have woken Ulin from his nap."

"Ulin?" Kitiara said with obvious perplexity, watching him now in a rare speechless silence.

A slender, delicate looking male wearing soft black robes with long raven-colored locks and soft gray eyes descended the stairs.

Kit's dark eyes studied him before fastening on the small brown haired brown-eyed baby boy in his arms, observing the decidedly tender scene as he passed the wailing child gently into Raistlin's arms carefully.

The babe instantly quieted, clearly content in Raistlin's arms as the stranger stepped off the last step to stand beside her brother, Raistlin turning to face her with a slight smile, his movement placing the other man at his back, the position indicating an unusual level of trust in the beautiful, fine-china faced male behind him.

"Kit," Raistlin said in an obviously somewhat amused introduction. "Meet Ulin Majere. Your nephew."

* * *

><p>The next night Riverwind drew Derek close into his arms when they bedded down for the dusk time of rest, Sturm joining them beneath the furs after finishing stripping down to his skin after the other two males had done so.<p>

"Are you really sure about this, Derek?" Riverwind asked him softly, staring down into his eyes where he lay atop the man, the better to read the truth in his eyes. "I will tell you the same thing that I told Sturm before we first lay together. There is no going back from this choice. I do not say this to frighten you, merely to caution you. I just want you to be sure that you are not doing something that you will regret later.. The last thing that we want is to hurt you, or lose you because of this."

"No, Riverwind.." Derek whispered in response. "I never regret decisions once made. I know what I want, and I seek it out unerringly. Please, do not worry for me. I know what it is that I want. You. Both of you."

"Well, as long as you are sure of your own mind and heart."

"I am, yes."

Riverwind smiled, his eyes tender as he lowered his head down closer to press his lips to Derek's own, kissing him on the mouth gently, lovingly.

Derek groaned quietly into the kiss, shuddering helplessly beneath the Chieftain, opening wider for his hot, wet tongue, unconsciously spreading his legs out to either side of Riverwind's hips, letting him know without words that his attentions were welcome.

"_Derek_!" Riverwind growled against his mouth before diving back in as his hunger was roused rapidly, pleased at first by the way that he trembled under his body.

Then he realized that it was because Derek was scared, frightened of what was about to happen, though somehow still eager as he clung to his bare dark skinned shoulders with both hands and panted soft gasping breaths into their kiss.

"_Riverwind_, _please_!"

Sturm appeared to be feeling left out a little, so Riverwind gestured with his right hand for him to come over and join them, handing him a jar of oil and pointing to the tender skinned juncture between their companion's thighs.

"Prepare him for me, Love? I will keep his attentions on me as much as possible," Riverwind requested, speaking softly so as not to draw Derek's attention to their whispered conversation.

"Of course I will," Sturm said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him briefly, heatedly, before pulling back and coating the fingers of his left hand in the slick, warm oil.

He then slipped his fingers between Derek's spread legs and beneath Riverwind's hips, watching as the Chieftain kissed the virgin knight again while gathering some oil into his palm, starting to spread it over his hard yet soft skinned cock lovingly, stroking his length slowly, carefully.

Derek gasped sharply in response, his head tilting back on the pillows, eyes wide before he closed them in reaction to the pleasurable stimulation, visibly trembling beneath his body.

Sturm slipped a single oil-wet finger inside him then, causing Derek to gasp again, spreading his legs wider as his strong hips writhed desperately, clearly seeking more friction on his cock and more pressure deep inside his body.

Derek jerked under Riverwind, crying out when Sturm added a second finger slowly, panting as he shook harder now, his voice low and pleading for guidance on how to proceed in this endeavor of love between the three of them.

"_Riverwind_! _Sturm_! _Oh_, _Paladine_, _help me_! What do I do?.."

"Just enjoy it," Riverwind whispered in his ear, nodding wordlessly at Sturm to withdraw his fingers from within him. "Can you do that, Love?"

"Yes, I- I can, I think.."

Riverwind smiled, and Sturm nodded in reply to his lover's wishes, removing his fingers from Derek gently, watching as Riverwind moved himself up and into position, taking Derek's lips hungrily with his before lining his cock up with his entrance.

"Take a deep breath, Derek, okay?" Riverwind instructed him with obvious concern. "It will make the pain easier to endure for you."

Derek nodded, drawing a deep breath into his lungs obediently, grimacing and clenching his jaw as Riverwind shifted his hips, starting to push into him slowly, Derek's entire body quivering with the painfulness of the invasion, his fingers white knuckled where he clung still to Riverwind's broad, muscular shoulders, sweat beading on his brow and mustached upper lip. "_Ahh_, _god_, _River_! _It hurts_!"

"I know, Derek, I know.." Riverwind spoke softly and with compassion. "Just breath, okay? It will help. Try and relax for me."

Derek nodded, his skin slightly pale and sweat-damp, and Riverwind smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently on the mouth, Sturm moving in to slip his left hand between the two men to take over the attention to Derek's partially softened cock.

Riverwind inwardly smiled in relief when Derek shuddered and moaned low, finally relaxing around him, letting him deeper into himself, physically and emotionally.

"Better, Derek?.." he asked softly, pressing his lips to his forehead tenderly as he spoke.

"_Yes_! _Better_!" Derek groaned, his fingers loosening, his touch gentling, though he did not release him, seeming to need that particular contact somehow. _Feels good_.. _River_.."

"Yes, Derek?"

"I- I love you," he said in reply, flushing under the regard of the other man's suddenly shocked stare. "But.. you barely know me yet, Derek.. How can you say that? Believe that enough to say it?"

"I- I am.. honestly not sure myself.." Derek answered, biting his lower lip between his teeth briefly before continuing softly. "But.. it feels right, and so I know that it is true. It.. I feel like this was met to be.. It has nothing to do with my love for Sturm. I mean, yes, you listened to his words, his wants, but.. _you _made the choice. _You_ did not abandon me.. How could I not love you for that? Not- Not of course that that is the only reason. It may seem strange to you, but.. I feel things, and.. as I said, this feels right. I know what I want. If I did not, then we certainly would not be in this position here and now."

"_Derek_!" Riverwind growled, his eyes darkening swiftly in response to his honest words, fastening his mouth to his hungrily, roughly.

Sturm smiled as he watched them together, taking his Chieftain's lips with his when he pulled back from his kiss with Derek, their tongues entangling, wet and hot as Riverwind started to move his hips, thrusting deeper inside the warm, eager male body beneath him, slowly at first, then faster.

Derek moaned, shaking helplessly, feeling his lower abdomen contract tightly with lust and love as he watched them breathing heavily into each other's mouths, clutching Riverwind's muscular shoulders as he shivered helplessly under him.

"_Riverwind_!" Derek gasped; his head tilting back further against the pillows, lips parting with the motion unconsciously. "_I_- _I am going to_-"

He barely just got these words out before he cried out sharply, coming undone before their suddenly watchful eyes, a flash of heat coating his lower belly, whimpering, oversensitive, feeling Riverwind pulse deep within him, spilling his hot seed inside his channel quickly.

Riverwind shuddered, panting heavily, resting his weight down atop Derek as they both quivered with sudden tiredness, Sturm moving closer still, pressing his bare body to their equally naked ones, slipping his arms around them lovingly just as Riverwind slipped out of Derek's body.

"Do you feel alright?" Riverwind asked him, gently stroking his sweat-soaked hair with the fingers of his left hand. "Did I hurt you at all?"

"Well.."

"Yes?.."

"Is it normal to feel, well.. empty?.. Like, alone?.. Even though you are still here with me?.."

"Oh.. Yes, I- I think it is. I have felt it myself, after all. I would not worry too much about it, though I know it does ache some. The feeling will fade after a while. I can not be inside you all the time, as much as I would like that."

Derek blushed, shaking his head with a soft sigh, though he smiled up at him. "Of course not. I would imagine that would be very uncomfortable for us both."

They all three smiled at each other, snuggling closer under the warm furs, drifting off within each other's embrace into the warm sleep of the peaceful and contented.

* * *

><p>Kaz the Minotaur watched out of the corner of his left eye as he spoke to Flint, perplexed, his dark brows drawn while he watched Taz slip out the door quietly, the Kender clearly trying to get away undetected for some unknown reason.<p>

He waited until Taz had disappeared out the door and shut it behind himself slowly, speaking gruffly, though not disrespectfully since he had a great deal of respect for the dwarf, excusing himself from Flint's presence.

"Please, Flint, I apologize for my behavior, especially since we have not seen each other in many phases of the moon. But I have suspicion to believe that something may be bothering Taz. I wish to investigate this matter, then I hope to return here to converse further with you, my friend."

"Of course," Flint said in reply, looking obviously perplexed by his words. "I hope that you can assist him, then, though I have no idea what would be upsetting him.. None at all. As far as I knew he has been perfectly happy here with me working in my forge."

"_Mmm_.." Kaz hummed thoughtfully as he opened the door that Taz had recently stepped through. "Well, either way, I intend to seek out the truth that be concealed from plain sight here.."

* * *

><p>Tasselholf Burrfoot was crying.<p>

His little face buried in his small hands as he sobbed quietly beneath the same tree that he had been dancing under earlier, visibly trembling to anyone who might be watching.

The Kender jumped, turning his head to lift his tear-stained face up to the blue sky, gasping softly when he saw Kaz's face high above his own.

"What is bothering you, my little friend?" the large bull-man asked him, feigning calmness for the Kender's sake since he was already clearly distraught enough. "Why do you cry?"

"I- Well, I.." Taz stammered, obviously embarrassed as he scrubbed at the tears on his tiny cheeks with the backs of his hands. "I am.. Not sure that you would understand my reasons if I told you.."

"Try me," Kaz said with a quiet, unconscious snort as the wind stirred the nearby pile of ash into the air around them. "I am here for you, Taz."

"You mean it?.." he asked almost timidly, his small face red from the salt of his tears as his little pink tongue licked his slightly-chapped lips.

Kaz's tail twitched reflexitively at the Kender's actions, shocked and inwardly horrified by his own response when his lower belly lurched with desire, lust, his face carefully blank as his large cock filled so quickly beneath his loin cloth that it was painful.

"Kaz?.." he asked him uncertainly, clearly feeling even more venerable because of the Minotaur's silence.

"Yes, I mean it, my little friend. Please, hesitate not to share the weight of your burdens with me. My back is strong and my shoulders broad."

"Yes, I- I noticed.." Taz whispered, his tiny shoulders hunched with his inner turmoil as he spoke. "It is that I- I am so.. _lonely_, Kaz.. All of our friends are moving away and finding lovers and I- I am still all alone.."

"Oh?.." Kaz said quietly, his big hooves stirring up the loose ash that layered the grass as he stepped closer despite himself, placing a large hand on the Kender's small shoulders tenderly, careful to be gentle because of his smaller size. "Perhaps returning to Kendermore? Meeting a nice girl?"

"Well.. It might be nice to visit home, but.. That would not really solve anything.."

"Why not?" Kaz inquired in puzzlement.

"Well, because I-" Tasselholf stammered, his small ears turning red, burning hotly as he confessed his true feelings. "I do not like girls.."

"Truly?" the Minotaur asked him in clear surprise.

"Yes. Truly."

"Well then, perhaps another Kender boy?"

"Um.. That- that does not feel exactly right, either.."

"Why ever not?"

"Because, I-" Taz said softly, his voice at first like a whisper, firming as he continued in reply, his eyes level and honest while he looked up at the large Minotaur. "The truth is.. I am already in love with someone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who?" he asked the Kender curiously.

"Uh, actually.. You," Taz said nervously, biting his lower lip briefly between his tiny white teeth. "I am in love with you. I.. I have been for a while."

"…You.. love me?.."

"Yes."

"..Then why- Why did you never say anything to me about it at all?"

".I was… worried that you would reject me. ..Will you?.."

Kaz did not even pretend to misunderstand him, as such would be dishonoring of the Kender.

"…I should. This is most unorthodox. But, you are my friend. I do not wish to hurt you, so if you think that you can handle the stigma and all else entailed by being my Mate?.."

"As long as you really do love me, then I honestly do not care what others say or do," Taz said in reply, a brilliant smile that made Kaz's heart lurch in his chest lighting up his small face. "As for the rest, you are already very kind and protective toward me. And your larger size, while not the only reason you attract me, it certainly does not hurt matters any."

"You mean to say.. that my larger size does not frighten you?"

"_What_?" Taz gasped, his eyes widening at his clearly uncertain question. "No, of course not. It was one of the first things about you that drew me."

"…And.. my tail?.."

"I- I have had some rather.. steamy fantasies involving that tail," the Kender admitted, glancing down at Kaz's swishing appendage with a sudden, fierce red blush, then back up at his face.

"Really?" the Minotaur asked him in surprise and pleasure. "Is that it? I mean, other then the obvious."

"No. ..Your horns, too. ..And your tongue."

Kaz blinked, his long, beautiful black lashes fluttering slightly over his deep, dark soulful eyes, snorting softly as his lips curved into a smile, clearly pleased by Taz's words.

He scooped the Kender up into his strong, muscular arms without warning to hold him bridal style and close against his chest, causing him to gasp quietly in surprise, though he did not tense, even clinging to him tightly with a smile.

"Then we have an accord," Kaz spoke, beginning the walk from the clearing and back to Solace with Taz tucked safely against his large, bare chest securely. "Now, let us return to Flint. He was worried for you.."

* * *

><p>"<em>You adopted a baby<em>?" Kitiara asked incredulously where the five of them, including Ulin, sat at the table in the kitchen above stairs.

Raistlin nodded, inclining his white-haired head where he sat on Dalamar's right, Caramon on the Silvanesti elf's left, Kit sitting across the table from the four.

The red robed mage was holding Ulin tenderly in his arms, the young baby boy sucking contentedly on his bottle, his small brown eyes staring adoringly up at Raistlin's face.

"Yes," her half-brother rasped in reply, his golden hourglass eyes glinting slightly in clear warning, fiercely defensive on the babe's behalf. "He was left on our doorstep, and Tasselholf found him while he was here. His former provider is no longer living. She was murdered by one of her clients soon after she abandoned him here. Possibly even his former father. I would like to think that she was trying to protect him from her chosen lifestyle, but either way, he is ours now by law. The papers have already been signed. Ulin is officially a Majere."

"I see," Kit stated, her lips curving into her familiar crooked smile briefly, her dark-eyed gaze moving to Dalamar now as her expression turned serious. "And who is this?"

"Dalamar Majere," Caramon said firmly, his brown eyes protective and tender as he smiled over at the black robed Mage where he sat between the twin's on the bench that he had made for them to eat at together, then back to Kit. "Or he will be, as soon as I have finished making him his ring."

"_You are making me a ring_?.." Dalamar gasped, his gray eyes widening visibly at his words, blushing red when Caramon laughed and placed his large right hand on his head gently, ruffling his long raven locks playfully.

"I guess that I went and spoiled the surprise, Raist."

"Yes, my brother, you have," Raistlin replied with a smirk, placing the empty bottle on the table now that Ulin was asleep, touching Dalamar's right shoulder tenderly with his left, golden-skinned hand.

"Yes, Dalamar," Caramon said with obvious affection. "I am making you a ring. I made Raistlin's and my own, you know?"

"No, I- I did not know," the Dark Elf said, glancing at the bands curiously now. "They are beautiful.. Very beautiful."

"Thank you. I intend to make yours even more beautiful, because you belong to us both. You deserve the best."

Dalamar blushed deeper, his cheeks burning as he leaned into the touch of Raistlin's burning hand with a smile, closing his eyes contentedly while the fingers of Caramon's big hand stroked his long hair tenderly, just basking in their attention like a cat would.

"Thank you, Caramon.." he said softly, completely unselfconscious about Kitiara's presence, trusting in their ability to protect him should the need arise, even from their sister. "But I have already found the best jewels that life could ever give me. Raistlin and Caramon Majere."

* * *

><p>Riverwind, Sturm and Derek stood before the Plainspeople, their people.<p>

Wanderer and Swiftraven stood beside them, Wanderer holding his little baby sister Brightdawn, Swiftraven holding the three year old Moonsong's small hand in his somewhat larger one, his other hand held within Wanderer's tightly.

"My people.." Riverwind spoke confidentially, not wavering in the slightest even though all their eyes were on him, the atmosphere serious. "I have called you here to say before all of you that Sturm and I have taken this man, Derek Crownguard, as Mate. These things are better put out in the open from the beginning. And we do not want Derek to be hurt anymore then he already has been."

An older woman stepped forward from the crowd, her expression concerned as she spoke in inquiry. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Chieftain Riverwind? What kind of message will this send to the other tribes of the plains?"

"Yes, we are all sure that this is what we want," he answered her calmly. "And it would be my hope that our tribe will become an example of acceptance and understanding. I know that you all loved and respected Goldmoon, after all she was the true Chieftain's Daughter, not I his son, and so this must be hard for you. I loved and respected her, too. I always will. But I can not let myself believe that means that I should be lonely forever. I love them. I know that I am Chieftain, because of her, and that that means I have an obligation to do what is best for all of you. It is my belief that I can better fulfill that obligation to you if I am myself happy."

And children?" the elder asked, seeming to accept his wise words.

Riverwind blinked, but he did not look surprised by her new line of questioning, merely saying, "I have already had them. Which is not to say that I would not consider adopting a child eventually, if it were something that Sturm and Derek wished to consider someday. But regardless, I intend to have the ceremony in five days time…."

While Riverwind had been speaking Swiftraven noticed Stagheart standing alone at the back of the group.

There was pain on his friend's face and clearly etched deeply into his eyes, his soul, as the lone male figure turned away to leave again as soon as the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>Kaz carried Tasselholf back, walking up to Flint's house, the Kender opening the door for them.<p>

The Minotaur finally set him down on his feet reluctantly, keeping one large hand on his small shoulders in an obvious show of possessiveness that made Taz smile into the side of his own long dark hair where Kaz would not be able to see, the pair stepping through the door together.

Flint _was_ waiting for them, though pretending that he was not.

The dwarf was resting in his large brown overstuffed armchair in his small, cozy living room.

"Ah, Taz, you came back," Flint stated gruffly, nodding to Kaz in acknowledgement. "Are you alright, Lad?"

"Yeah, Flint, I- I am fine," Taz replied with a smile, the emotion clearly genuine as he answered his friend quietly. "Do you think that you might need my help for the rest of the night at all?"

"Well, I-" the dwarf said in obvious surprise and confusion. "I do not believe so, Lad, no. I will just be resting here until the start of the work day tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure, Flint?" Taz asked him in concern. "I just do not want you to think that I am abandoning you."

"Of course not, Lad. I am sure. I think that you should talk to someone other then me. I have noticed that you have not been quite the same since all the others left. And, well, Kaz is a friend, so it would probably be easier for you to talk to him."

"_What_?" Taz gasped in shock, his eyes going wide at his false impression of the situation. "_Oh_, _Flint_, _no_! It is not that at all, I swear it. You are my friend, I promise you, but I- It _is_ different with Kaz, you are right about that. I- I love him, Flint. I always have. I just could never figure out a way.. how to bring it up and out into the open finally. But when he came after me.. I just had to tell him how I really felt. I could not hold it in anymore. Can you understand that?"

Flint's eyes widened, the old dwarf blinking in shock and surprise at his explanation and question. "Of course I can understand it, Lad. And I would be lying if I said that I was not surprised by this, but I am glad that you are happy now, Taz. I wish you all the best in the world."

"Thank you, Flint," Taz said with a wide smile, the expression returned briefly.

"Aye, Lad," Flint said gruffly, leaning forward in his large armchair now to emphasize his seriousness. "Now run along. I do not want to see you back here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest…."

* * *

><p>Kaz carried Taz away from Flint's home now, having lifted the Kender back up into his strong arms the second that the door was closed between them and the old dwarf.<p>

"So, Taz?" the Minotaur asked the smaller male that he held bridal style in his arms once again. "Where do you wish to go for this night?"

"Um, well.." Taz said quietly where his small head lay on Kaz's firm, sleekly-muscled chest, his little cheeks flushing pink at his new Mate's low, husky voice, secretly liking the way that the larger male's chest rumbled with the sound of his question. "Could we maybe go to Raistlin and Caramon's old house? You know, the one that he grew up in with 'Care and Kit? They gave me the key so that I could keep it clean for them. They thought that I needed something else to do other then help Flint in his forge sometimes when he needs me."

"We could do that, yes," Kaz rumbled in reply, his tone obviously seductive. "I suppose that depends on how loud you think that I can make you scream my name?.."

Taz gasped softly, his eyes going wide and round, his voice squeaking slightly with nerves as he answered him quickly, "Then we should go back to the clearing…."

* * *

><p>Kaz the Minotaur gently laid Taz the Kender down on his back beneath that same tree near the clearing where Raistlin and Caramon's love had sprung from the ashes like a phoenix in flight to leave behind themselves the jealously, anger and hate of the red-headed Tika Waylen.<p>

Taz smiled up at him, though his eyes were slightly wide and he was trembling, causing the long, dark green blades of grass to quiver around his small form with the movement.

"Are you really sure about this, Taz? We could wait a while yet.."

Kaz was shocked when the Kender's eyes widened even further, quickly filling with unshed tears as he stared up at him.

"You do not even really want me, do you?.." Taz whispered sadly, the moisture in his eyes spilling over to run down from the corners of his eyes. "You only pretended to want me because I was crying.."

The Minotaur growled softly, his brows furrowing with displeasure as he went down on one knee beside Taz, deliberately placing his crotch level with the other male's face.

Kaz took hold of the Kender's small hand, careful to be gentle with him despite his irritation that he would think that, his own large hand guiding the Kender's tiny fingers beneath the rough, draping folds of his protective-leather loincloth.

"_This_ is proof of how much I want you, little one! Never doubt that, or me, Taz."

Taz's brown eyes went even wider, round and unblinking as he stared up at the big, hulking Minotaur who was down on one knee beside him where he lay in the grass, his entire body trembling harder as his small fingers twitched, gently feeling the firm, hot length of him.

"_Holy Fizban_, you _do _want me!" Taz gasped, smiling at him happily as his tears dried up instantly now that he knew his own desire was returned.

"Yes, I want you," Kaz snorted softly, shuddering hard at the feel of Taz's small fingers on his ready, eager cock. "I want you now, and I wanted you then, before _you_ even told me that you want me."

Taz gasped, a soft whimper escaping his throat, whispering softly, his voice clearly aching with longing as he spoke, "_Gods of Light_, _I want you so bad_!"

The Minotaur growled softly, clearly pleased by the Kender's words, his large hand moving to pull Taz's fingers off his length carefully, suddenly flipping the Kender over onto his front in the long grass.

Taz gasped again, blinking in surprise as he was suddenly flipped over onto his belly, opening his mouth slightly with the emotion, just about to protest when he abruptly felt the cool night air on his small backside, realizing that Kaz had pulled down his green tights and undergarments, leaving them dangling around his ankles, above his small shoes.

Taz trembled, his body quivering as he felt the Minotaur push up the bottom of his tunic slowly, jerking when something hot and wet slid between his cheeks, moaning low into the grass as he felt whatever it was move over his tight hole, realizing that it was Kaz's tongue just as it slid into him.

In and in, and in.

"_Oh_, _Kaz_!" Taz moaned, gasping and shaking, feeling as though it would never stop while the Minotaur's strong hands moved his slender hips up to the right angle to get even deeper within him. "_Ahhh_! _Please_, _do not stop_! _Do not ever stop_!"

Taz lost himself now within the waves of pleasure as the bull-man's long, slick tongue slid deeper, impossibly deeper, panting and quivering, begging him desperately, "_Kaz_, _oh_, _Kaz_! _Please_, _I need you now_!"

"Kaziganthi."

"What?" Taz gasped breathlessly in inquiry.

"My name is Kaziganthi De-Orilg."

"Kaziganthi?"

"Yes."

"Kaziganthi?" Taz whispered softly, as though tasting the name on his tongue curiously.

"Yes?"

"I _need_ you inside me, _please_! Just.. be gentle?.."

"Of course, my little one. Just tell me when to stop, or when to slow down, alright?"

"Okay.." Taz whispered, trembling as Kaz pressed one large hand against the base of his spine gently.

The Minotaur held him still carefully so as not to hurt him, moving his legs to either side of his hips to straddle him, rising up above Taz's small, quivering form with an eager, unconscious snort, instructing him softly, tenderly, "Take a breath, Taz. It will help.."

"O-Okay.."

Taz shivered, breathing in and out slowly for several moments, grateful for Kaz's patience as his half-naked body relaxed gradually, the Minotaur undoing the undergarments beneath his loincloth while he waited for him to speak.

"Okay. I am ready.."

"Alright."

Kaz smiled, placing himself at the entrance to the Kender's body, beginning to press into him carefully, knowing that he was much too large for Taz to take all of him.

The Minotaur had barely entered him, slipping in easily at first thanks to the oil he'd applied to his big, hard length, Taz tightening around the end of his huge cock, a ragged, hoarse cry escaping the smaller male beneath his large body, causing him to still instantly in concern.

"Are you alright, Taz? Please tell me that I did not hurt you, sweet little one?"

"No, I- I am okay, but I- I am sorry, but, well.. I.. I think I.."

Kaz was puzzled.

Then he studied the Kender, noting the pink in his cheeks as well as the way that his slender body was trembling, guessing softly as it suddenly came to him, "You found release, little one?.."

"..Yes. Are you.. Mad at me?.."

"Mad at you?" Kaz asked him incredulously. "No, of course not, Sweetness. In fact, I consider it a great compliment. After all, I was not even fully within you."

"Oh.. Um, okay. You can, uh.. finish, if you want to.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Then I will just.."

Taz smiled, closing his eyes, expecting him to push into his body further, surprised when the Minotaur merely grunted softly.

Taz craned his head back, blinking, his eyes going wide when he saw that Kaz had merely hiked up his loincloth with one hand, his strong, hard-muscled thighs holding him up securely as he stroked himself off with his other hand quickly.

Taz jerked, his head tilting back further, gasping softly as he watched the Minotaur's dark, soulful eyes slide closed as he groaned with pleasure, quivering renewed in the Kender's smaller body as a flash of heat warmed the inner walls of Taz's backside, leaking out onto his soft-skinned thighs slowly.

"_Mmm_, _Kaz_.." Taz whimpered, wriggling his hips as the large male withdrew his softening partial shaft from within his body, obviously liking the slick, well-used feeling that his body was left with after his withdrawal. "_Kaziganthi_.. That feels _sooo good_! _Warm_.. I love you.."

"I love you, too, Sweetness," Kaz rumbled, cleaning himself up and straightening their clothes before drawing Taz close into his big arms tenderly, causing the Kender to sigh contentedly and relax against him. "I love you very much, Tasselholf Burrfoot, you seductive little scamp…"


	18. Chapter 18 Loves Fulfilled

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Pontythings, Lahmia, Its all the same, blackdragonsghost**

**This chapter/story is Dedicated to all of you, my fans. Your reviews always make me sooo happy! So, THANK YOU! :)**

**Also, I give a special shout-out to BlackDragonsGhost! THANK YOU for your latest review! It made me sooo happy I squealed. **

**And I don't do that often, so.. Thanks! *huggles her tight* :) **

**You rock, and I hope that you enjoy this, and I'll definitely be waiting patiently/impatiently ;) for your update for The Call Of Arcane Lore! :)**

**Author's Note:**

**I am sooo sorry about the delay in chapter updates. Really. Life is CRAZY, yes?.. :)**

**But, anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for! So, ENJOY! :)**

**I hope that you like what I've done with this fic as much as I do! :)**

**We are nearing the end, as I've finished this fic, I'm sorry to say, but, if I ever get any good ideas, I will definitely come back to this world with some short stories perhaps. :)**

**There should be about four more chapters, including this one. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 18 Loves Fulfilled **

Tasselholf Burrfoot gasped sharply, his small face twisting with pleasure, his short legs held tight up along his body by his own arms, leaving himself fully open to Kaz's attentions.

The Kender was sprawled out on his back in the long, cool grass of dark green, spread open and vulnerable for the large, but gentle Minotaur's passion.

Taz cried out helplessly, unable to hold the sound inside as Kaz's long, hot and slippery wet tongue slid over his hole, licking and tasting his sweet little pucker hungrily, his actions also clearly tender and loving, quivering little whimpers escaping Taz's tight throat as his opening was bathed with his lover's burning saliva.

"_Kaz_! _Kaziganthi_, _please_, _do not stop_!"

"You like this, my little one?" Kaz lifted his head briefly to inquire softly before returning to his activities.

"_Ahhhhh_, _yes_, _Gods of Krynn_, _yesss_! _I_ _like it_.. _I like it a lot_! _I love you_!"

Kaz soon had Tasselholf moaning and panting loudly for him, the Kender incoherent now, mindless with the pleasure as his slender, alabastor skinned form thrashed in the long grass, his body seemingly unable to do anything but beg him for release silently, desperately.

Kaz lifted his head again, making Taz want to yell and scream at him for taking that glorious tongue away, but his lover's next words stopped him, smiling up at him dazedly as the Minotaur whispered in a voice obviously meant to soothe him, "I love you as well, my sweet little Kender…"

Then Taz shrieked, his voice high-pitched and wailing as Kaz lowered his head back down like a striking snake, his long tongue burrowing it's way back between his cheeks, instantly zeroing in again on his opening with a single-minded intensity that was literally breathtaking.

The Kender hissed and whined softly, his slender hips working, shifting in jerky little movements that were clearly unconscious, thrusting his small body closer to Kaz's attentions needily, shaking visibly as he panted and whimpered low, "_Kaz_, _please_! _Oh_, _please_! _I'm gonna_- _So close_! _Ahhhhh_!"

The Minotaur growled with clear pleasure in response to his begging, slipping his hot, slick tongue into his body, shoving it inside deeply and causing Taz to gasp again sharply, the Kender's quivering form stilling as his muscles tensed, screaming out his lover's name loudly as his tension released suddenly.

"_Ahhhh_, _Kaz_, _ahhhh_, _Gods yessss_!" Taz cried out, his previously tight hold on his legs slipping as he came hard and fast, spilling over his small belly with a sharp cry of pure delight.

Kaz pulled back from his small pulsing hole with obvious reluctance, feeling the adorable little Kender trembling as his warm tongue lapped at his shaking tummy, cleaning it of seed, just taking care of him and enjoying his taste as Taz panted still and moaned softly in response to his actions, his eyes closed as he gave himself over to the pleasure of his touch and caring without reservation.

"Kaz?.." Tasselholf inquired softly, his bright blue eyes passion-hazed as he looked up at him from where he lay in the long grass when the Minotaur moved above him to look down into his face with obvious fondness.

"Yes, my sweet little one?"

"I love you."

"As I love you, Taz. Taz?"

"Yes?"

"..Have you.. ever loved another? Before me, I mean?.." he asked him with obvious uncertainty and nervousness.

"_Mmmm_.. No, of course not, Kaz," he said reassuringly in answer. "Kender.. Well, they take a while longer to mature that way then most other races do. Which is a bit sad, since due to our natures, most of us, unless it's by accident.. We never really get to have this. By the time that any interest of that nature had risen up in me, I was so in love with you that it was unthinkable to give myself to another. I can't say what I would have done in you hadn't returned my affections for you, but I do know that I could never feel for another as much as I feel for you. It would never be possible. I love you too much for that."

"Oh.. I- I am glad."

"So am I. Have you ever loved another?.."

"Yes, I have. It was a long time ago, and never physically, mind you. They never knew that I loved them, though, because I never told them of my feelings for fear that they would reject my friendship because of them."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Is it- Is it too personal to ask what happened?.."

"No. They died."

"Oh… Who?.."

"Huma and Magius."

"_The Huma and Magius_?" Taz gasped, his bright blue eyes going wide and round. "_Huma Dragonbane_?"

"Yes," Kaz said, answering him with a slight smile. "The Huma. We were friends and we fought together in the war. He was, they were both, very good men, and I admired them very much. It was Huma that my heart softened to at first, but once I found out that they loved each other… seeing them together… …making love in Magius's tent near the battlefield late one night when I had intended to discuss strategy.. It only made my longing and pain so much worse, double even, since that was the moment that I fell for Magius, too. But I knew that they would never have seen me as anything but a Minotaur, a beast. Nothing worth loving in that deep, unswervingly loyal type way."

"_Don't say that_, _Kaz_!" Tasselholf chastised him with uncharacteristic sharpness. "I'm sorry that you were hurt, but I love you, and I will not have you talk about yourself like that. Do you understand me?"

"Taz, I-"

"_Do you understand me_?" the Kender said firmly, his voice fiercer still now, blue eyes bright, burning as he stared up at him with a serious frown on his small face.

"Yes, I understand. I love you, Taz."

"_Mmm_.. Good. Remember that I love you, and everything _will_ be okay."

"You are right, my little love. I need to let the past go, because I have you."

"I am not asking you to forget that you loved them, just.. just do not beat yourself up over the fact that you think they would not have returned your feelings, especially when you never told them, so you do not know truly how they would have reacted to your suit for their hands. You need to have more respect for yourself and your abilities, Kaziganthi. You are a good, loving, very loving, Minotaur, and I'm never going to let you go now that we finally belong to each other."

"I will never let you go either, Taz," he growled low, his deep, soulful black eyes brightening with joy as he drew the naked Kender close again into his embrace tenderly. "_You are mine_, _for always_!"

"Yes, _for always_!" Taz agreed, his expression turning mischievous as he smiled now in an almost scary way. "Now that that is settled, may I have your tongue in my ass again?"

Kaz blinked, just letting his suddenly shocked brain absorb the meaning of his lover's eager question, breathless laughter welling up within him suddenly.

"Oh, T-Taz!" the Minotaur laughed, his firm, muscular chest rumbling with the sound as he held him closer still. "I love you."

The Kender was puzzled when Kaz released him, laying back in the long grass, gesturing Taz forward with one large hand commandingly. "_Come_."

Taz nodded, moving nearer, allowing his lover to draw his smaller body up along his, visibly perplexed when Kaz coaxed him into straddling his face with his thighs.

The Kender gasped, his smaller body softening as Kaz's hot wet tongue was buried between his sweet little cheeks again, lapping at his tight hole hungrily, his large chest vibrating as he rumbled happily when Taz clutched at his broad shoulders for balance, crying out as his long tongue then slid into his body, going deeper as his muscles relaxed for his Mate eagerly, submissively.

"_Kaz_, _oh Gods Above_, _my Love_!" Taz shrieked suddenly, piercingly, surprising the Minotaur with his volume as well as with his next words. "Can I- I mean- Can we try to- Try again, maybe?.. I want to feel you inside me, please?.."

Kaz withdrew his tongue from inside him, shifting Taz to sit on his saliva-wet bottom atop his chest, nodding as he drew Taz's slender thighs open for himself gently, causing the Kender to fall back with a soft sigh of delight so that he was spread out over his lover's larger body, his long reddish-brown pony-tailed hair laying along Kaz's lower belly, tickling the sensitive skin of his left hip and making him laugh softly.

Then his expression turned serious as he oiled up his fingers thoroughly, slipping one long digit slowly and carefully into Taz's entrance, smiling though with enjoyment as soft whimpers and moans rose up from the Kender's lovely throat in helpless response when he began to thrust his long finger in and out to prepare him, adding another finger when he felt that he was ready for more.

Taz's bright blue eyes were wide, darkening slightly with his pleasure as his Minotaur loved him with his thick fingers, the fingers of Kaz's other hand carding through the reddish-brown thatch of hair between his spread thighs, curious and exploring his body with clear tenderness, Taz gasping and panting heavily, wriggling his slender hips without realizing it as Kaz slipped in a third and then a fourth finger gradually, not wanting to hurt him by pushing too fast.

"_Kaz_, _please_!" Taz begged him, biting his lower lip between his teeth briefly as his hips jerked into his attentions desperately, humping his large hand unashamedly. "_Ahhhh_, _Gods_! _Ple_-_Please_, _ta-take me_! _I'm ready_!"

Kaz nodded in agreement, snorting softly as he gently guided Taz back up by the hips to straddle him again, taking hold of his own large cock with his left hand, placing it carefully against Taz's damp, willing hole, poised at the entrance to his lover's tightly-muscled heaven as he instructed him quietly, his low voice a soft growl, "Lean back and open yourself up for me, Sweetie. Slow and easy, though, Taz. I do not want you to harm yourself by trying to rush this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand," Taz replied with a smile at his wording, comprehending his reference to their earlier discussion. "I'll go slowly. I do not want it to hurt, either, but don't freak out if it does, okay? I know that I can't take it all, I'm no fool, but you are still a big.. very big boy. Man. Alright?"

"Of course. As long as you promise to stop if it gets very painful?"

"I promise I will, Kaz."

Taz put his arms behind himself then, pressing his warm, silken palms to Kaz's large thighs for balance, leaning back now to take the Minotaur's hard cock into his body with a low moan of passionate pleasure, throwing his head back, his long reddish-brown hair trailing down his back to tickle his little naked buttocks, the feeling somehow seductive as he leaned back to take his lover deeper slowly, stopping with a hard shudder when a sudden jolt of pain caused the Kender to wince.

"Are you alright?" Kaz asked him with concern.

"Yes, I- I just need a moment," Kaz said truthfully in reply, breathing in and out slowly as he smiled at him reassuringly, glancing down to his own slightly drooping cock in a hinting manner. "Would you mind, um?.."

Kaz smiled, a soft, pleased growl escaping him at his Mate's slightly embarrassed request, reaching out to touch him, gently stroking his length, eventually causing him to relax and start admitting those small, arousing little moans again as his interest returned quickly, slipping down a bit further along Kaz's monsterous erection.

"_Mmmm_.." Tasselholf hummed, shaking as he leaned down as best as he could get to press a quick, grateful kiss to Kaz's lips, straightening up again before he could get too uncomfortable with the intense pressure of Kaz's hard length within himself. "_Oh yeah_.. That's it. _Feels good_.. _Love you_!"

"I love you, too, Sweetness," Kaz rumbled quietly, still stroking his smaller lover as he watched him with attentive dark eyes.

The Minotaur watched as the Kender shuddered, lifting himself up slightly before sinking back down again slowly, a soft keening noise escaping his plump, parted lips at the sweet, aching friction deep inside his slender body, moving atop him a little faster as he started to get the hang of it.

He was surprised when Taz jerked suddenly, tilting his head back with a brief, quickly-stifled cry, releasing over Kaz's hand and chest with a small whimper, trembling hard as he slumped down atop him and stared into those familiar, beloved eyes.

"..I'm sorry, Kaz.." he sighed softly, looking a bit bummed out, as well as tired from his orgasm. "..I feel like.. maybe it's going to take a while before I can get used to this enough that we can actually make love properly. ..Sorry."

"Please stop apologizing it, Taz, Love," Kaz said sternly, lifting up his large, warm hands to stroke his long hair, small face and delicately formed body gently as he spoke with clear tenderness. "We have forever to get used to this, remember? I love you, and, despite my heritage, I can be very, very patient when I want something badly enough. You are worth the wait. Say it."

"I-" he began uncertainly, stopping to bite his own lower lip, nibbling on it nervously, obviously not realizing how cute the gesture was, even if he hadn't obeyed him.

"_Say it_," Kaz repeated in a firmer tone, pulling Taz's lip out from between his teeth carefully with his thumb and a finger. "_For me_, _and for_ _yourself_, _say it_!"

"I.. _I am worth the wait_!" Taz said fiercely, his bright blue eyes burning as he said it, expression softening as he looked down at him. "I love you, Kaziganthi! ..Um.. Would you- Would you release inside my body?.. ..It just.. feels so good.. _warm_, and- and _safe_.. Like when you hold me in your arms.. I love it, so much.. _Please_?"

"_Oh_, _little one_.. _How you tempt me_!" his Minotaur growled low, Taz gasping softly at his words.

His blue eyes were wide and dark with pleasure, holding steady eye contact with his Mate as Kaz touched them both, stroking gently, tossing his horned head slightly, still looking up at him lovingly with a soft, animal-like grunt as he came, spilling his seed deep inside his lover's body, his ego definitely stroked as the Kender took it all, all he had to give with nothing but a doe-eyed smile and a soft, pleased little sigh of his name.

"_Mmmm_.. _Kaziganthi_.. _Love you_.."

"_I love you_, _too_, _Sweet Tasselholf_.."

"_Mmmm_.." he hummed again, obviously content. "Gonna go to sleep now.."

Kaz nodded, lifting the small Kender off of his cock slowly and carefully, holding him close in his arms as he laid him down on his back in the long, soft grass, kissing Taz's little forehead, then his hair, watching him arch his back happily in an obvious stretching motion with a soft whine before snuggling close into his broad chest, long lashes fluttering closed slowly as he quickly drifted off to rest in dreamland held in his strong, protective arms tenderly.

* * *

><p>Stagheart stood on his favorite hill to the east of the village overlooking the plains, his head bowed and eyes closed, just letting the wind caress his long dark hair, his arms crossed behind his back, his hands clasping his slender wrists to hold them there at waist level, silent tears dampening his long lashes and his cheeks as he wept without shame.<p>

Every second that he spent here he felt his heart breaking a little more with his loneliness.

The Submissive-hearted warrior jumped when he felt a hand touch his left shoulder, pulling back and away from the touch to turn quickly on the spot, not really that surprised to see Swiftraven standing before him with a shocked look on his face as he saw his friend's tears.

"_Stagheart_! What's wrong?" his best friend asked him with clear sympathy and concern. "Are you.. Does something hurt?"

"Yes.."

"What is it? I can take you to the healer-"

"_No_, _Swiftraven_," Stagheart said firmly now, not even bothering to wipe away his own tears. "I'm not hurt. Not physically."

"Then what _is_ the matter? You said something hurt.."

"Yes. It's- I'm just.. so lonely. I just.. can not be alone anymore.."

"Oh.." Swiftraven said, realization coming over his face at his explanation. "Then- We can change this. I- I'll talk to Wanderer. He can help you chose someone-"

"_No_, _Swiftraven_," Stagheart repeated, this time interrupting him. "I'm leaving in the morning. I have already packed my bag." "_Leaving_?" Swiftraven gasped, his eyes widening as he stared at his best friend with shock and hurt. "What- Why would you leave? This.. The plains are all that we have ever known.. This is home."

"No, my friend," Stagheart said softly, truthfully. "The plains are your home, where you feel safe and loved. And why wouldn't you? You have your family around you here. Father and mother, siblings, lover. But I- I have never felt like I belonged here. And do not even think for one moment that that was your fault, because you have been the best friend that I could ever ask for. You _are_ the best friend that I have ever known, and I love you. Just not the kind of love that I need. I can see that what I am saying hurts you, and I am sorry for it. Very sorry. But I have to be true to what I feel, for your sake as well as my own. I have always known that my destiny lay elsewhere. As I child I would look up at the three moons, and I just knew somehow that I had been born for other things. Not greater, just.. other. Different. And I know now that it is time. I have to do this, Swiftraven. I can feel myself.. my heart, breaking apart day by day without that one, that other, to complete myself. I have to find him, 'Raven, and I know that I can not do that here."

"I- Okay, then.." Swiftraven replied weakly, trembling when Stagheart moved forward closer to draw him into a tender embrace. "If this is what you need to do to be happy.. Then I support you. But I'm going to miss you.."

"I will miss you, too."

The childhood friends stood there beneath the light of the three moons for a long while after that together in peaceful silence.

* * *

><p>Dalamar and Raistlin stood near each other in their bedroom, dressing themselves for the day ahead.<p>

Kitiara was out and about in the village, and Ulin lay cooing and kicking his little legs on the bed, waving his arms as he babbled unintelligibly.

Caramon entered the room then, moving to Raistlin's side to pull him into a deep, heated kiss, releasing him with clear reluctance in order to go to Dalamar's side now to give him the same treatment of tenderness.

"I have your ring finished, little Dove.." the larger man whispered in his sharply pointed ear huskily.

Dalamar blinked, gasping softly at that as he turned to face him, his grey eyes darkening swiftly, near black with want of him as he whispered eagerly, "Really?.."

"Yes, really," Caramon said with a smile, pleased by his unconcealed desire. "Give me your hand?.."

The black-robed elven Mage blushed pink across his cheekbones and the delicate tips of his ears, nodding as he lifted his pale, moon-skinned hand for him to take, watching without breath as Caramon took it gently, pressing his lips to the back of it before slipping the finished ring onto the proper finger.

Dalamar's lungs sighed in relief as he sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes lightening to grey once more with his obvious joy, breathless as he licked his full, plump lips and stared down at it.

The ring was identical to Raistlin's own, but for it's shining silver metal instead of gold, offsetting the darkness of his robes perfectly.

"It is beautiful, Caramon. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Loving. There's.. something else, too."

"_More_?" Dalamar asked in surprise at his words.

"Yes, more.." Caramon replied, the big man actually looking nervous as he spoke to him softly. "You, uh.. You do not have to wear it if you do not wish to, but.. I thought that you might like..-"

"-Caramon," Dalamar interrupted his rambling with a gentle smile, touching his big, muscular forearm as he spoke quietly. "Just show me. ..Please?.. I want to see it."

Caramon's face was flushed slightly, but he nodded slowly, not speaking as he took something out of his pants pocket and held it out toward the other male in his large palms.

It was a small, shining black-silver linked collar; black leather weaved throughout the metal links intricately.

Dalamar's eyes widened, his slender hands lifting up almost automatically, fingers twitching as he reached out unconsciously for something that he obviously wanted very badly, just barely stopping himself from touching it, though he noticeably did not pull his hands back.

"Caramon, I- I do not know what to say.."

"Say that you like it."

"I _love_ it, Caramon."

"I'm glad," the warrior said in obvious relief. "You mentioned a collar, so I thought that.."

"Caramon."

"Yes, Dalamar?.."

"Would you put it on for me? ..Please?"

"Then.. you really do want it?.."

"With all my heart."

Dalamar turned then so that his back was to the big man, pulling his long, jet-black hair forward over one shoulder with his left hand, leaving his neck bare for him in silent, aching offering.

Caramon shuddered, swallowing the saliva that had unexpectedly welled up in his mouth at the strangely arousing sight.

"Oh, Gods of Krynn, _Dalamar_.." he growled in his ear, making the elf jump when his hot tongue tip touched the sensitive point of his right ear. "..This should not be so.. _arousing_."

Dalamar shivered at his words, his breathing visibly shallow as he felt Caramon's warm, comforting fingers brush over the skin of his nape tenderly, tilting his head back against his shoulder with closed eyes as he felt the cool metal links and the leather of the collar slip around his neck, actually moaning softly when he heard the click of the clasp as it fastened around the column of his throat securely.

The two of them were jolted out abruptly out of the heat of their interaction when Ulin yelled loudly where he still lay on the bed, waving his tiny fists and red-faced with all his yelling, the three of them all moving toward him quickly, freezing instantly when his tiny mouth opened and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "_Raist_!"

The red-robed Mage's golden eyes flew first to his brother's brown ones, then to their lover's grey pair, asking in shock, "Did he just?.."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Raistlin somehow unfroze himself, going to the child quickly and taking him in his arms tenderly, his heart beating fast in his chest as the wailing immediately was silenced, feeling his chest warm with emotion that their son's first word had been his name.

"_Ulin Majere_.." he whispered, his low voice slightly raspy since he had just woken up not that long ago. "_I love you_, _baby_.."

* * *

><p>Swiftraven rose early the next morning to bid his best friend farewell reluctantly.<p>

The childhood playmates embraced on the same hill as before, Stagheart visibly surprised by how tightly Swiftraven clung to him, his arms around his slender waist as he pulled back just enough to look up into his face with tear-wet eyes.

"..Please do not go, 'Stag.." Swiftraven begged him pleadingly, his expression heart-rending in it's intensity. "Just stay. I can not bear the thought of you leaving me.."

"Why?.."

"H-How can you say that to me?.. You are my best friend. I love you.."

"But not the way that I need to be."

"I- I do not know. You do not know. I might be able to, given some time.."

"How much time? A week? A month? A year? This is not something worth ruining our friendship over, 'Swift. You should not have to worry about this, and so I go. I can not share you with another that way, even were my destiny meant to be lived out here. I need a lover who is mine. Mine and mine alone. I am far too jealous to ever share my future heart with another man. It would destroy me inside. I love you; I do, so much, though not in that way. But my answer remains the same as it did last night. I have to go.."

* * *

><p>Derek kissed Riverwind's neck tenderly, his naked body resting atop the Chieftain's equally bare form, enjoying his trembling as he preceded to kiss and lick his way down his strongly-muscled chest lingeringly, Sturm watching with a smile as Riverwind cried out when Derek bit down on then licked his left nipple.<p>

He shook harder as Derek moved on to his belly now, pressing loving kisses around his navel, biting his lower lip and quivering harder still when Derek's hot, wet tongue began to lick at his lower abdomen, lapping at his bare skin there with surprising sensual hunger for how new he was to the love between men.

"_De_-_Derek_!" Riverwind groaned, burying the fingers of one knight's soft, dark strands of hair gently. "_Gods of Light_, _but you drive me to abandon_!"

Derek smiled against his skin, going lower in response, clearly shocking Riverwind when the Chieftain made a strangled choking sound as he placed his mouth over his cock, licking up the underside before slowly lowering his head to take his length in carefully, beginning to suck at his cock gently.

Sturm, who was also completely naked, came to lay with them both on the blankets, running his warm left hand over Derek's bare back lovingly and with caring as the other man pleasured their Mate.

For some reason he was gripped with the sudden and unavoidable need to give Derek great pleasure in return, so he moved up from his reclining position onto his knees behind Derek, lowering his head down to place a kiss to the plump swells of each of his buttocks silently.

Derek stiffened with surprise at his actions, but he did not protest, shuddering hard when he suddenly felt Sturm's hot, slick tongue touching his entrance lightly, gasping helplessly around Riverwind's cock when the pressure at his hole increased, his strong hips tilting back into Sturm's attentions unconsciously as the firm muscle slid into him deeply.

Derek's throat bobbed up and down slowly above their Chieftain's groin, Sturm making love to the knight with his tongue, alternately stabbing inward and lapping at his opening.

And soon all three of them were coming without ever having laid hand to their cocks, Riverwind releasing his seed into Derek's mouth, Derek onto the blankets beneath them, and Sturm, since he had straightened up at the apex of their climax, spent himself over Derek's luminous, soft-skinned flanks with a loud cry of emotional and physical ecstasy.

Derek licked Riverwind clean tenderly before pulling back off his limp, saliva-wet length, slumping down atop him weakly so that their sweat-damp forms were plastered close together, both of them visibly trembling as their arms went around each other tightly.

Sturm cleaned up the mess that they had made, on the blankets and on each other, then laid down beside his Mate's in life, smiling when they opened their arms to him as well, just holding each other close as their breathing evened out and the sweat dried on their heated skin slowly.

"_By Paladine_.." Sturm panted softly, his left arm going across Derek's shoulders lovingly. "I still feel kinda bad, but.. Having the girls in their own smaller tent nearby makes this so much easier.."

"Do not feel bad, Love.." Riverwind said firmly, leaning over to kiss him lingeringly for a moment, and with heated tongue, before pulling back to finish his reassurance. "It was nearly time for Moonsong to move anyway according to our people's customs and traditions, and she knows to come for me with Brightdawn if she starts to cry at anytime and for any reason at all. It is necessary to love your children, yes, but not to cater to their every whim. She knows that we are all here for her if it really is important. I will not have future princesses of the people become willful and spoiled. They need to be reared to be compassionate and understanding as befits their station in life. I do not expect any more from them then they are truly capable of performing."

* * *

><p>Crysania watched from across the street, trying to be subtle as she watched the female warrior, Kitiara Uth Matar, she recalled absently, leaving the small Mage shop with a determined expression on her face and her hand on the hilt of her sword.<p>

The white-robed female did not wonder where she was going to.

It did not matter.

What mattered was that she had finally worked up the courage to venture into the small Mage shop.

Right. Time to go before the intense black-haired woman returned.

She took a deep breath, then moved quickly to cross the street into her destiny.

* * *

><p>Kaz and Taz returned to Solace and Flint's place by late afternoon, holding hands as they entered the dwarf's small, cozy home, the large Minotaur ducking his head beneath the solid-oak door frame, careful to avoid it with his wickedly sharp horns.<p>

They found the old dwarf sitting in his chair reading a book, a small giggle escaping the Kender at the sight of the pair of silver spectacles perched on his nose.

Flint did not react to the Kender's response, merely marking his place in his book before setting it aside onto the small oak table beside his chair, placing the spectacles atop the leather cover carefully before finally speaking.

"So. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Um.. Yes," Taz answered him, a slight blush spreading in pink tints across his high cheekbones in a way that was endearingly enchanting. "We did, Flint, very much. Flint?.."

"Yes, Taz?" the old dwarf asked him patiently.

"Well.. We, uh.. Kind of came to say goodbye. We are, uh, going to go and visit Kendermore.. If you do not mine?.. I want to go and see my mother. Introduce her to Kaz."

"Of course I do not mind that you wish to see your mother, Taz."

"Really? Oh good. 'Cause we really want to go. We'll come back soon, though. I promise. I do not want you to be all alone here, Flint.."

"Taz. I am grateful that you care, you know that. But I am old. Set in my ways. You are young and restless, boy. It is to be expected. You just get yourself and you Minotaur back here when you can."

* * *

><p>Crysania opened the door and walked into the little Mage shop, smiling when she saw the shop's owner standing behind the long wooden counter at the back of the room.<p>

He was garbed in robes of red, which dismayed her a little, but not as much as the fact that his hood was pulled up over his face to conceal it from sight.

If there was one thing that the white-robed maiden did not appreciate, it was secrets.

She was surprised when the man didn't offer to help her, so she stepped up to the counter, clearly studying him even though she could not see his face.

"Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"Yes," he said, his low voice raspy, inclining his hooded head slightly. "However, that attitude will get you nowhere fast in my shop. I do not cater to my customers. If they want special treatment, then they had best go elsewhere, because such privileges are hard to come by in my home."

"..Well.." Crysania said after a heavy pause. "You are certainly not what I expected you to be.."

"Indeed?.." he inquired of her, his tone turning sharp now. "And just how did you expect me to be, never having met me before? I confess to being truly curious about the subject."

"Well, I- I," she stammered, having the grace to look embarrassed as she ducked her dark-haired head for a moment before looking back up at him. "I, well- that is to say.. I am afraid that I romanticized you somewhat in my imagination. I suppose that there is a lot of the foolish girl-child left within me yet.."

"As you say. Well, what is it that you are looking for?" he asked her, and it was clear to her that he was just trying to get rid of her.

"Actually, I just came in to look around, really. It took me a while to get up the courage to do so, you see."

"..Would that you never had.."

"..Excuse me?.."

He was about to answer her when a second robed and hooded figure, this one in black, descended the steps from above gracefully, crossing the room to stand behind the counter as well, making the white-robed female obviously uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright, Shalafi?" the second male inquired softly, touching the first man's arm with clear concern.

"Yes, my apprentice, everything is fine."

The door to the shop opened again just then, admitting a familiar dark-haired, crooked-smiled female figure.

Then her smile faded, and she made her way quickly over across the shining wood floor toward the other woman, Crysania cringing back suddenly against the counter in terror as Kitiara raised a hand to strike her face, everyone in the room shocked when the black-robed figure lifted a gentle hand to touch her arm, effectively stopping the warrior woman since she would never harm him.

"What exactly is going on, Kit?.." he asked her softly, calmly. "Is this.. female?.. Is she a threat to us?.."

"Her curiosity, more like," Kit answered him with a snort of annoyance. "I warned her to stay away from my brothers. Obviously she chose not to listen to my advice."

"Then I will take care of it," he said firmly, releasing her arm now. "Why don't you two go back upstairs now? _I'll_ be fine."

Kitiara seemed to sense his confidence in his voice, so she nodded, turning on her heel sharply and heading up the stairs, but the red-robed figure seemed a little more reluctant on the matter, eventually vanishing up the stairs after staring at the black-robe for a long moment.

The dark figure advanced on her then, lowering his hood to reveal uncommon beauty of face, jet black hair, delicately pointed ears, and eyes of gray, surprise as well as fear in her matching ones at how similar they looked in appearance.

"My name is Dalamar Majere," he said in a low, threatening voice. "And you just made the last mistake that you ever will."

"Wh-What?.. Are you-" Crysania gasped fearfully and with wide eyes. "Are you going to kill me?.."

"Kill? No. But when I am through with you, white-robe, you will not know enough even to wish that I had done so.."

* * *

><p>Raistlin sat down at the table with Kitiara, smiling as Caramon settled Ulin into his arms carefully before sitting down as well, Raistlin lowering his hood as he smiled down at their son, his ears straining to hear what was going on below stairs.<p>

The three adults looked at each other then with wide eyes as a low, unearthly-sounding song drifted up the stairs, traveling on the air in beautiful, stunning vibrations.

"Is that Dalamar?.." Caramon asked in shock and awe.

"It must be, my brother.." Raistlin answered him softly.

* * *

><p>Kaz and Taz departed Solace the next morning early, heading out in the direction of Kendermore together.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Traveling

**Thank You for your review!:**

**Pontythings**

**Chapter 19 Traveling**

Three days later the Minotaur and the Kender were surprised when their path crossed that of a young, lone plainsman, watching silently as he approached them with a hesitant, slightly nervous smile and sad eyes.

"Greetings, fellow travelers of the road," he greeted them softly as he walked closer. "My name is Stagheart. I have left my former home on the plains to go on a Mate quest for the other half of my soul."

Taz blinked, smiling up at him as the Kender deliberately reached out with his small left hand, tucking it into Kaz's large right hand with a wide grin on his delicately beautiful face.

"Really? Well, my name is Taz, and this is my Soul Mate, Kaz, and you are certainly welcome to travel with us. Though, we head for Kendermore to visit my mother."

"Well, I- Thank you, that is very. Uh.. Kind of you, but.. Your Soul Mate is a Minotaur?.."

"Love that is true knows no boundaries, Stagheart," Taz replied with a suddenly stern expression as he looked up at him with serious eyes where he stood at Kaz's side holding his hand. "You would do well to dwell upon that before considering your own quest for love."

"Of-Of course," the plainsman stammered, his high elegant cheekbones, unusual for one of his race, flushing an enchanting shade of pink, clearly much abashed at his own words. "I was merely surprised, is all. I meant nothing cruel by it, please believe me."

"I do," Taz reassured him, suggesting with the usual strange abruptness of eager Kender thought. "Perhaps our friend Tanis might help you in your search? He stays in Qualinost now, though."

"Oh?" Stagheart inquired curiously. "Perhaps I might travel there, then. Is he very wise?"

"The wisest person I know. Except maybe for Raistlin, but, you do not want to talk to him. He's a right cranky Mage sometimes."

"Oh. I see. Then perhaps I shall seek out this Tanis."

* * *

><p>Dalamar closed and locked the door to the shop after sending Crysania on her way, switching the wooden open sign in the window to closed before ascending the stairs to return to the kitchen and his family, smiling with gentle eyes as they all looked up at him when he entered the room.<p>

He was not surprised, however, when they all gave him strange looks, knowing enough of the effects of his talents to assume that there must still be a lingering, raw wildness visible in his gray eyes after the spell-song casting as he moved to stand at Raistlin's side, though not close enough to touch him.

"Crysania is gone, Shalafi Raistlin," the usually sweet-tempered elf said quietly. 'She'll not remember a thing about her visit here, and she will not be back ever."

"Well.. That is good, then," the red robed Mage said in response, his low voice raspy as he stood up carefully with a sleeping Ulin cradled in his arms securely. "I will just settle Ulin down for his nap so that we can head back downstairs together.."

* * *

><p>Stagheart traveled with the Kender and the Minotaur all of the following day, getting to know them, stopping to build a camp and rest for the night before they would part the next morning, Kaz and Taz for Kendermore, Stagheart for Qualinost.<p>

Taz sat down beside Kaz on a large log, leaning close against his side with a happy, contented smile, the pair watching the plainsman as he sat down across the fire from them on a second log there with a quiet sigh.

"So," Tasselholf spoke up excitedly, and Kaz realized that his Kender was trying to cheer the human male. "Why did you decide to leave your plains?"

"It was time," Stagheart said with another sigh, though he smiled as he explained to them. "The plains were never my real home, not really. I have always known, ever since I was a young boy, that my destiny and my true love lay elsewhere from my birthplace. I know not why, but.. the Gods seem to have favored me with this truth, though it has sometimes been, well.. painful, to know that I was never meant to stay there. And my friend.. my best friend Swiftraven, I- I believe that I have hurt him most grievously with my departure. I do care for him, very much, but he has already met his Soul Mate, and I could not share him with another, especially if I did love him in such an intimate manner. I am fully aware of how selfish that does sound, but.. I need someone who will love, truly love, only me.. It is just the way that I am. I can not help how I feel."

"No, of course not," Kaz rumbled low, slipping his large right arm over Taz's small shoulders possessively. "I feel the same. I would never share Taz with another for anything on Krynn."

"I would never share Kaz, either. I may be a Kender, but do not let that fool you into complacency, I am fully capable of killing any who would even think to lay hand to him."

"Yes, I- I am sure that you are," Stagheart stated, nodding with clear approval at the abrupt seriousness of the Kender's expression. "Which is as it should be. A lover is one's most treasured acquaintance and possession in life."

* * *

><p>"..Dalamar?.." Raistlin inquired in his familiar, soft raspy voice later that night where he lay on their bed after having settled Ulin in his cradle.<p>

Caramon sat next to his brother as the Dark-elf divested himself of his black robes, leaving himself clad in nothing but his ring and collar.

"Yes, Shalafi Raistlin?"

"Where did you learn to sing that way? As you did earlier with Crysania, to make her forget?"

Dalamar sighed softly, but he moved to sit as well, naked beside them both on the mattress as he licked his plump pink lips before answering him. "I spent much time among the Kagonesti in my youth, after I was cast out from the icy cold bosom of Silvanesti. ..They taught me to sing in their ways, as well as much else that I think I would not have learned about myself otherwise. I am very grateful to them for the things I leaned among them, and I had thought to stay forever there, but.."

"But what?" Caramon asked him with clear curiosity.

"Kerchani. My- My teacher, he.. He made unwanted and unlooked for physical advance toward me. I felt sorry for his pain and loneliness, yes, but I could never have given him the love that he sought. That he needed and deserved. So I left. I am where I belong, now, here with you both."

"Yes," Raistlin said calmly, his golden hourglass eyes glittering visibly with love, possession and lust as he reached out for Dalamar, pulling his now familiar form into their arms securely. "Yes, you are."

* * *

><p>Stagheart smiled as he bid farewell to his new friends the next morning, waving when Taz did before turning away at the path's fork to head toward Qualinost.<p>

He traveled quickly, making good time, reaching the elven forest before two days had fully passed.

The former young plainsman was not surprised when he was stopped at the border by a pair of guards, clearly surprising them when he asked for Tanis, but they escorted him to a slender, beautiful man with long golden hair and green eyes.

The guards explained the situation to him in their lilting, bird-like tongue, and the other man's eyes narrowed as he studied him, causing Stagheart to barely restrain the urge to fidget uncomfortably under his intense stare as the elf dismissed the guards back to their posts at the border.

"I am Gilthanas, elven prince and Speaker of these lands. Tanis is my Forever Lover. What is it that you want with him?"

"My name is Stagheart, formerly of the plains. I do not know Tanis personally, but a friend of his that I recently met on the road, Tasselholf Burrfoot, told me that he might be able to help me with my Mate Quest."

"Really?" Gilthanas inquired of him in clear startlement. "The Kender?"

"Yes," Stagheart replied with a clear smile of amusement. The Kender. I had never met one before leaving home, though I had heard tell of them, of course. He is quite the little bundle of energy."

"Yes, quite," Gilthanas said with a matching grin that surprised them both. "I shall have Tanis sent for, then."

* * *

><p>Tanis was smiling as he walked with Laurana around the garden near the small home that they shared with Gilthanas, mindful of her heavily pregnant condition as he watched her out of the corner of his left eye to be sure that she was not tiring too greatly.<p>

"I will not break, you know, Tanthalas, my Love," the elven princess said softly with some amusement.

"I know that, sweetheart, I just do not want anything to ever happen to you, or our child."

"_Mmm_.." she hummed contentedly, inclining her golden-haired head in agreement before laying it on his shoulder. "And I appreciate that, very much. I know that all of this, us, con not have been easy on you, not as easy as you make it appear at least, especially after all that my brother and I have put you through."

"No, it has not been easy, that is true," Tanis admitted as he slid his left arm around her slender shoulders gently. "But I love you both, so I can handle it. Trust me."

Laurana was about to say something in response, but a young messenger elf came up to them just then, the boy bowing to them both respectfully before speaking to Tanis softly. "Speaker Gilthanas sends for you."

"Very well, I will-"

Laurana gasped suddenly where she stood at his side, pressing her right hand to her large belly with a barely detectable wince.

"Laurana? 'Laura, what's wrong?" Tanis asked her quickly in concern, laying his head on her arm now gently.

"Oh, I- The child, _it comes_!" she gasped, moaning in pain softly as she leaned against him for support.

"_The child_? _Now_?" Tanis gasped, his low voice immediately tense and comforting somehow at the same time.

"Yes, Tanis, _now_!" she panted, clinging to his arm suddenly in clear pain.

"Alright. I will help you inside to lay down," Tanis promised her, turning to the messenger for a moment. "Will you tell Gilthanas about this, please? He needs to come here quickly with the healer."

"Of course. I shall return soon."

Tanis nodded, turning away to lead Laurana back inside their small home carefully, assisting her to lay down among the sheets and pillows gently.

Gilthanas was there with the healer less then ten minutes later, and her two males retreated to the other side of the room at her direction.

"When did this happen?" his prince asked him seriously. "Is she alright?"

"Just now when we were out walking in the garden. She's fine as far as I can tell. I've never spent much time around pregnant females to be perfectly honest. What was it that you sent for me for?"

"Tasselholf sent this plainsman, Stagheart, here to speak with you. Apparently, he thought that you could help him on his Mate Quest."

"Taz said this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will go and speak with him then, I suppose. Will you take care of Laurana if she needs anything?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Stagheart stood outside the small home, shifting from foot to foot nervously, his fingers twitching slightly, the fact that he knew what was going on inside making him even more anxious to speak to Tanis and be on his way, visibly relaxing when the door opened and then closed as the man that he assumed he was seeking came out.<p>

"I am Tanis," he stated abruptly, surprising Stagheart with his tone. "Gilthanas told me that Tasselholf sent you here to me. I am sorry if I am being unintentionally rude, but Laurana is in there giving birth to my child-"

"What? But I thought that-" Stagheart stammered, blushing bright red at Tanis's strange look in response. "The Speaker said that you were his. Uh, not that it's any of my business, of course."

"I do belong to Gil, and he to me. We belong to each other. Laurana is Gilthanas's sister, and she belongs to me. Now, how can I help you, Stagheart? Gil said something about Taz?.."

"Yes, I- I met him and his lover Kaz on the road-"

"_Kaz_? Really?" Tanis interrupted him with obvious surprise, watching in some befuddlement as Stagheart nodded in the affirmative. "Mmm.. Well, Kaz and Taz does have a nice ring to it. So, continue."

"Uh, right. Anyway, we met on the road. I had no idea where I was going after I left my former home on the plains, but they were for Kendermore. I told them about my own quest to find a Mate, and Taz said that you might help me somehow."

"Well, and this is just a guess mind you, though my guesses are usually right, but given your name, I would suggest that you seek out the Forest Master of Darken Wood. She should be able to help you."

"The Forest Master?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"She's a unicorn."

"A unicorn? Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well.. Thank you. You, uh.. Probably want to get back to, uh.. That. So I'll just go.."

Tanis smiled at Stagheart's obvious discomfort, informing him firmly, "You are certainly welcome to spend the night here and get a fresh start in the morning?"

"Really? Thank you. I accept your hospitality."

* * *

><p>Laurana was screaming when Tanis opened the door to go back in, so he quickly shut the door behind him and went to kneel at her side opposite Gilthanas, surprised to see that her hair and beautiful face were already wet with sweat from her exertion.<p>

"Things are progressing smoothly," the healer said with a smile in his direction before turning back to Laurana when she whimpered softly in pain. "It should not be long now."  
>A little less then an hour later Tanis was holding their newly born child in his arms with a wide grin on his face as the healer woman withdrew to let them enjoy this moment together alone.<p>

"What shall you name him?" Gilthanas inquired with a smile in return, Laurana grinning as well, though somewhat tiredly, as was to be expected after giving birth.

"Tanthas," he said firmly in reply, smiling at them both with contented eyes as he passed the tiny bundle with a thatch of reddish-blonde hair upon his little head wrapped in blue blankets into Gilthanas's arms carefully.

He held the sleeping babe for a while in silence, though he was clearly uneasy about holding something so small and venerable, soon giving Laurana her turn before his sister fell asleep.

Tanis took the boy babe back into his arms then, moving closer to Gilthanas and leaning back against his chest with a smile, pleased when his cousin slid his arms around his waist, holding him securely as he took Tanis by the chin gently, turning his head slightly so that he could press his lips to his in a tender, coaxing kiss.

"..Tanis?"

"Yes, Gil?.."

"Would you.. lay with me?.."

"Yes, of course. Nothing could make me happier."

He laid Tanthas down beside Laurana carefully, making sure he was warm and that he stayed asleep before they moved to the other side of the room together, Gilthanas taking Tanis in his arms and lowering him down onto his back, kissing him on the lips gently as they removed each other's clothes quickly.

Tanis moaned softly, helplessly into his kiss, causing Gilthanas to smile against his lips when his cousin sweetly spread his legs open for him, gasping sharply when Gilthanas broke their kiss to lower his mouth to the small, tight excited nub of his left nipple, licking and nipping at it hungrily with a soft growl of desire.

"_Ahh_, _Gil_!" Tanis cried out, though he clearly tried to keep it down for Laurana and the babe's sake, arching his back and bucking his hips unconsciously when Gilthas sucked his peaked flesh deep into his hot mouth, his face and chest flushing pinkish-red with his passion. "_Do not_ _stop_! _Please_, _do not stop_!"

Gilthanas paused only long enough to switch his attentions to his other nipple when the first became too sore for him to continue with it in good conscious.

Soon, Tanis's whole body was thrashing wildly, his muscles taunt with need, twitching visibly, oversensitive as he practically wailed for him, the half-elf desperately trying to stifle his sounds as his hips moved, grinding his naked butt into the sheets ands blankets without realizing it, obviously seeking the familiar friction deep inside his ass.

Gilthas slipped down between his legs while his beautiful cousin was distracted by his need, knowing that what he was about to do would only intensify his lover's need, kissing his opening before sliding his tongue along the sensitive skin of his lover's divide, causing Tanis to gasp with clear shock and squirm helplessly when the elven prince began to lick at his hole tenderly.

"_Ahh_, _Gil_! _Hot_, _wet_! _Gil_! _Gil_, _please_!" Tanis begged him in a hushed, pleading voice, his breathing low and ragged with desperate want. "_Ahh_, _Gods of Krynn_! Please, take me, beloved cousin! _Inside_, _need you inside me_!"

"_With pleasure_," Gilthanas purred, rising above him now as he slicked himself up with oil thoroughly.

Tanis parted his legs wider still, gasping as his cousin slowly started to push his hard, hot cock deep within his tight, aching channel, wincing at the slight stinging burn as he accepted his invasion of his body eagerly, wrapping his legs around Gilthanas's waist in order to coax him inside deeper.

"_Tanis_!" Gilthas hissed through gritted teeth, arching his back slightly when Tanis's hot, sweat-slicked hands touched his bare skin there. "_You_.. _So tight_! _Never get over you_! _I love you_!"

"_I love you_, _too_, _Gil_! _So much_!"

Gilthanas started to thrust his hips, driving himself deeper into Tanis's body, taking them both closer to their peak, causing his cousin to moan and cry out raggedly as he came hard, his channel clamping down around Gilthas's cock, the older man jerking with a low groan as he spilled his seed deep into him, Tanis's arms coming around him when he slumped down atop him with a contented sigh.

"_Mmm_.. Gil," Tanis said quietly in his ear.

"Yes, Tanis?"

"I never thought that I would meet an elven prince who was so good at kissing ass.."

Gilthanas started to laugh quietly.


	20. Chapter 20 Fated Love

**Author's Note:**

**Some background info for you:**

**I took Trephas, the other centaurs, and Dezra Majere, from the DragonLance book, Dezra's Quest.**

**Well she's the wayward daughter of Tika and Caramon, as opposed to their other, good, nice daughter, Laura, who tends the bar for them while her sister's off running out into the blue for mad adventures, she technically doesen't exist in my story, as she was never born. :)**

**Make of that what you will, I suppose. :) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 20 Fated Love**

It took Stagheart three full days and nights of travel, during which he did not sleep, to reach Darken Wood.

He entered the trees, but was too tired to continue, so he sat down beneath a tree to rest, leaning back against the wide trunk and closing his eyes, immediately drifting away into dreams.

He stood in a bright, sunlit glade, blinking and looking around, smiling at the sight of a beautiful pool of crystal clear water, his sudden sharp gasp disturbing the peaceful silence briefly, watching in speechless awe as a unicorn stepped out from the trees into the glade to move toward him slowly.

"Stagheart," she stated softly in his mind, her voice gentle and compassionate as she looked at him.

"Forest Master?"

The Unicorn nodded, lowering her horned head for a moment in acknowledgement of her title. "I know why you have come here. You made the right choice, listening to Tanis half-elven's advice."

"I did? Oh good. I am glad."

"I have already sent your One Mate to find you, Stagheart. He will be there when you wake. But the task ahead of you will not be an easy one. I have told Trephas nothing of this. You must be the one to convince him that you are meant to be for life."

"I promise that I will do my best, Forest Master. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Stagheart. Now, go to him, child."

Stagheart woke slowly, lifting his hands up with a yawn to rub the sleep from his still-tired eyes, looking up just in time to see a chestnut-colored centaur step into the clearing cautiously.

His fetlocks were white, his long tail ash-blonde where it trailed behind him, flickering over his strong back legs in a clearly unconscious way.

His skin on his human half was dark from the sun, gleaming and gorgeous over his well-defined muscles.

His waist length hair and short beard matched his tail, and he wore a bronze tork around his neck, bracers at his wrists, and a ring in his right earlobe.

Two fingers were missing from his left hand, and his strong jaw and dark eyes combined to create the most handsome face that Stagheart had ever seen.

"_Trephas_.." he whispered softly, forgetting for a moment that they had not been introduced properly with his awe and the rush of emotion that he felt in his breast at seeing him for the first time.

"Thee apparently knows my name, human," the large male centaur stated with a clearly suspicious frown in his direction. "But I do not know thine."

"I am Stagheart," he replied quickly, swallowing nervously before continuing to speak. "Formerly of the plains of the Qu`e-Shu. It was the Forest Master who told me your name and that you were coming for me."

"Thee hast spoken to the Forest Master?" Trephas asked in surprise, and he got the impression that it was not easy to rattle this centaur.

"Yes," Stagheart answered, standing up with a slightly happy smile. "In my dream just now. She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Trephas agreed, gesturing for Stagheart to come closer with his right hand. "We should go to my village. The Wood is safer then it once was, but it is still unwise to linger."

"Of course," he agreed, inching closer slowly, uncertain about what was supposed to happen next.

"Are Thee frightened of me?" Trephas asked him with some amusement.

"_No_! _Of_ _course not_!" Stagheart protested quickly, his face going hot with his embarrassment. "I just- Um.."

"Come," the centaur instructed, gesturing again, seeming to take pity on him. "Get on my back and we will go."

Stagheart swallowed again nervously, but he nodded and moved closer, scrambling up onto Trephas's back with some assistance.

* * *

><p>Swiftraven moaned softly, relaxing into Wanderer's arms as they embraced, kissing hot and heavy as they moved to lay down upon the blankets of their new shared tent, shedding their clothing quickly and laying skin to skin for the first time, clearly enjoying the unused to contact immensely.<p>

"_Mmm_.. _Wanderer_.." Swiftraven hummed contentedly, melting under his lover's body as they continued to kiss and touch each other eagerly. "I can not believe that we are finally married! By the Gods, it is a dream come true!"

"Yes, it is, my sweet," Wanderer said with a smile, then his expression turned serious as he whispered softly, tenderly in inquiry. "Will you give yourself to me?"

"_Yes_, _yes_! _A_ _hundred times_, _yes_! _A thousand times_!"

Wanderer smiled down at him, slicking up the fingers of his right hand with the oil in a nearby shallow clay bowl that he had prepared earlier with his own hands for this very purpose, slipping his longest finger between Swiftraven's beautiful pale cheeks, pressing the wet tip to his virgin opening in a gentle caress, visibly pleased by the soft cry that his actions drew forth from Swiftraven's throat.

"_Ahhh_! _Wanderer_! _Yes_! _Gods_, _yes_!" Swiftraven whimpered, spreading his legs wider for him with eager unconsciousness, whining softly and arching his back when he slid that same finger into him slowly, careful to be gentle with him.

He added a second finger, then a third, stretching him open, withdrawing his digits only when Swiftraven begged him for more, coaxing his new husband's legs to encircle his waist before starting to push into him carefully, pausing instantly when a sharp cry of pain escaped him in response.

"Are you alright, Love?.." Wanderer asked him in concern.

"Yes, I- I am alright. It just hurts, but.. I believe that it is supposed to the first time.."

"Yes, but.. I still wish to make it good for you if I can. Because it _is_ your first time."

"It already is good, Wanderer. Because it's you. Because you're here with me. That's all that I really need."

Wanderer smiled, visibly flushing with pleasure, moving to kiss his lips, coaxing him to relax and allow him in deeper with a quiet, eager whimper.

He started to thrust his hips, going deeper still with ease now, causing Swiftraven to moan with pure desire, clinging to him with a loud cry of joy, shocking Wanderer with the volume his lungs achieved when he screamed his name as he came, tightening around him as he spilled his warm seed over his own lower belly with a ragged gasp.

Wanderer jerked unconsciously, spilling himself deep inside his lover in reaction to the suddenly squeezing muscles of his husband's already tight channel around his length, groaning low as he went soft and slipped out of his entrance wetly, slumping down atop him and staring down into Swiftraven's passion-glazed eyes with a lazy, contented smile.

"I love you, `Raven.."

"I love you, too, `Wander.."

* * *

><p>Stagheart bit down on his lower lip, again, barely preventing winces and moans from shaking his body or escaping his throat, but he could not manage to stop his trembling, though he knew that Trephas could feel it where he rode through Darken Wood on the gorgeous centaur's back, supremely grateful that he knew not of Stagheart's erection.<p>

One would think that Thee hast never ridden a horse before, human," Trephas stated gruffly, though he did not glance back to look at him.

"What? I am from the plains. Of course I have ridden a horse. That is- I- I would hardly compare you to a horse."

"Many humans would do so."

"I am not most humans. I am Stagheart," he stated firmly, as though that explained it all perfectly well.

Trephas did turn his head to look at him at that, slowing his walk slightly as he did so, asking his temporary passenger, "What does that statement mean to Thee, exactly?"

"It means that.. this is where I belong. Even the Forest Master agreed with me, though I do know that I still have to prove my place among your people in order to be accepted here."

"Why would Thee want to? Does Thee not have any family where Thee comes from?"

"No. No, I do not. All of my family is long dead, and my closest friend just got married, so there's nothing for me there any longer. I would really like to start over here."

Stagheart left the 'with you' part of his sentence unsaid, knowing that it was too soon for such definitive phrases, and Trephas nodded, turning his head back around to face front, speeding up his walk again before saying, "That is for the Elders to decide…"

* * *

><p>Trephas entered the centaur village with a sound-asleep Stagheart draped heavily across his back with his head against the strong, bare lower back of his human part, the human male's arms draped around his waist, watching as a black and white coated centaur walked up to him quickly.<p>

"Trephas," he greeted him with obvious curiosity in his eyes when he glanced at the human, then back to his friend's face.

"Arhedion," Trephas responded with a nod and a friendly smile.

"What is it that Thee carries?"

"This is Stagheart," he answered by way of explanation as they headed toward the direction of Trephas's home. "He wishes to come and live among us. He has had contact with the Forest Master."

"With the Forest Master?" Arhedion asked in clear amazement. "An outsider? Really? This is rare news indeed."

"Yes, it is a rare occurrence," Trephas agreed, the two centaur's entering his small, simple hut-like home together, Arhedion watching curiously as Trephas laid the human male down gently on his back on his pile of blankets on the floor in the far back corner.

"Why would Thee bring him here? Why not one of the guest huts at the center of the village?"

"I am not sure, really," Trephas admitted truthfully, the centaur lowering himself to his knees carefully before laying down beside the make-shift sleeping space designed for one of their kind. "There is just something about him.. I do not want to leave him to wake up alone here."

Arhedion blinked at his friend's words, glancing at him quickly in clear concern.

"Thee should be careful," he cautioned softly, moving to lie beside him then. "Does Thee not recall so clearly any longer what happened with Dezra Majere? You were heartbroken, and that's why Thee married the wrong one for Thee. You have another chance now because of a stroke of Fate's paintbrush, but to make the same mistake again-"

"I appreciate your concern, Arhedion," Trephas spoke, surprising them both when he interrupted him defensively. "But this is not the same as with Dezra. For one reason, Swiftraven has no family left, so there is no one to object to our possible relationship, for another, most of the reason that I chose not to fight for her.. I have never told anyone this, but.. I have never really cared for females for anything beyond friendship. I am not saying that anything like that is going to happen here, I am merely stating that I might be open to the possibility of it.."

* * *

><p>Stagheart woke slowly, feeling warm and contented, safe, opening his eyes gradually to see that it was still dark outside the small hut that he could not remember entering.<p>

He was surprised, though he did not draw away, when he realized that he was so warm because his body was draped over Trephas's rounded belly, a thin blanket draped over them both.

The centaur still slept.

Stagheart didn't want to wake him, so he tried to lay still against him, but eventually he started to get overheated, wriggling against Trephas for a minute before throwing aside the blanket.

He relaxed back against him then, flushing as his eyes looked downward, a small gasp escaping him when he realized something.

Trephas was hard. Still asleep, but hard.

Stagheart's fingers on his right hand twitched without him realizing it, so he shifted his body so that he was facing the male centaur's hind quarters, reaching out with shaking fingers to touch his long, very long, firm length, caressing it lightly, curiously, before beginning to stroke the silken-hot flesh carefully.

Stagheart's eyes widened in shock when it hardened further beneath his touch, swelling larger still with the warm rush of blood as Trephas groaned low from deep in his broad chest, stirring from sleep slowly now, feeling the centaur's warm-skinned left hand flatten over the middle of his shoulder blades gently as he turned his human half to watch him in shocked surprise.

"..Stagheart.." Trephas huffed softly at his touch, unable to hold in the sound somehow. "Thee, uhh.. Thee does not have to do that.."

"Well of course I do not have to," he replied softly, grinning as he continued to stroke and caress his huge, horse-sized cock carefully. "I want to. You feel good in my hand. Warm.. Soothing. I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then.. may I touch you as well?.."

"Of course."

Trephas watched in silent, wide-eyed shock as Stagheart reluctantly stopped touching him long enough to strip out of his clothes, tossing them aside before pressing his now naked body back against Trephas's warm belly and resuming the touching of his privates with the same hand as before with obvious eagerness, but also tenderness.

Trephas reached out with his left hand, slipping it around to Stagheart's to take hold of his left nipple, pinching, then rubbing it gently, strangely pleased when Stagheart's rhythm on his length faltered as his actions drew a soft cry of pleasure from his parted lips.

"Thee likes that, little human?" Trephas inquired of him with obvious amusement.

"By Mishakal, yes," Stagheart panted, trying his best to keep his fingers moving along his huge cock to bring him pleasure. "Please.. do not stop, please.."

Trephas smiled, continuing the pleasant torture of his nipple, slipping his other hand down over his chest then between Stagheart's legs, coaxing him to spread his thighs for him, causing him to moan and wriggle his hips a little in response when Trephas's warm palm cupped snugly over his excited privates, making heat pool in his lower belly.

"_Trephas_!" Stagheart gasped out sharply, helplessly, his hips shifting forward slightly into his hand with clear need. "_Please_!"

"What sort of things does Thee like?" the centaur inquired with a smile.

"I- I don't know," Stagheart stammered, trembling at his touch still, admitting to him in a shaking voice, "I- I have never actually.. I mean, I have been training all my life for this moment, but now that it's finally here.. I don't know what I want for certain.."

"Thee means that.. Thine first time would be with me?" Trephas asked him, sounding uncertain for the first time. "Perhaps this is not such a good idea then after all.."

"_No_!" Stagheart growled, surprising Trephas with the intensity of his venemence. "That is _not_ what I meant! _I want you_! I have since I first saw you, and don't you ever doubt that! But as to the rest.. I just don't know. I think that I would like it very much if you were to guide me?.. To.. to help me discover the things that I like, and what I dislike.. I want that with you. More then that, but I think we should take this slow as well. Ease into it, for both our sakes."

"As long as it is what Thee wants for sure?"

"It is."

"Very well."

Trephas shifted his smooth-skinned palm over Stagheart's cock where his hand still rested at the tender junction between his thighs, pressing down on the firm, heated flesh carefully and causing him to hiss with pleasure and arch his back slightly so that his shoulders pressed against Trephas's firm chest.

Then Stagheart gasped, his hand tightening around Trephas's hard cock as he tensed, a strangled whimpering-moan sound escaping his throat as he felt the tip of an oil-slick finger caress the opening between his tight, firm cheeks that no man had ever touched before.

Trephas gasped softly, his long tail twitching with his shock in response when Stagheart's hips jerked hard at his touch, dislodging the centaur's hand so that his stiff length slid along Trephas's own cock, causing the centaur to groan loudly, unable to hold the sound inside.

"_Ahhh_, _damn_!" Stagheart gasped, nearly seeing stars, thrusting his hips again, deliberately this time, sliding their lengths together firmly. "That feels so _good_.."

"My fingers or my cock?" Trephas asked him quietly with a slight grin.

"Both, I guess. Though being touched there.. It sort of..scares me.."

"Why?"

"I don't know. ..Probably because it never has been before.. And because the fact that I am allowing you to do that means that I have to admit to myself that I have deep feelings for you already. Not that I have any problem whatsoever doing so. Not at all. But I will still need you to help me through it."

"Of course," Trephas said reassuringly. "Uh.. About these feelings.. Exactly how deep are we talking here?"

"I love you," Stagheart replied bluntly, figuring that he might as well admit it now.

"But how could you possibly know that already?"

"I am not entirely sure myself, honestly. But I do know that I love you, and that's what counts, right? I mean, I looked at you.. And I just knew that you were the one. The one for me."

"But why would Thee just jump to that conclusion? After all, Thee are a human."

"Does that really matter to you?" Stagheart asked him, the sadness obvious in his soft tones.

"Does it not matter to Thee?"

"No, it does not matter to me, Trephas. Why would it? You are beautiful, but it is not your body that I love. It is your soul. We are all the same inside. We all just want love."

"This is true," Trephas agreed, nodding his head slightly, surprised by the human male's intelligence, though he kept that to himself, assuming rightly that he would be insulted by this thought. "Thee does realize that Thee are essentially admitting that Thee wishes eventually to join with a horse?"

"_Mmmm_.." Stagheart hummed softly, nodding slightly with a mischievous grin and sparkling eyes. "So I like a big cock. What of it? Bigger only means more pleasure."

Trephas blinked, staring at him with wide eyes, clearly speechless, but not offended.

Then Stagheart found himself flipped around abruptly, Trephas's silky-smooth lips pressed to his, the kiss hot, burning and determined, a soft cry of delight escaping him as the centaur drew him as close as possible, guiding his legs to surround his lower belly where it blended into his horse half, his arms surrounding him so that he was pressed tightly to his bare chest.

Stagheart moaned long and low against Trephas's mouth, his arms twining around his neck, opening for his wet tongue with a full body shudder, trembling visibly as he felt that same oil-slick finger probing at his entrance carefully, slipping within his body and starting to thrust in and out of him gently, causing his hips to rock slowly, matching the motion with a clearly hungry whine as his hard cock slid against Trephas's stomach, both of them shaking with the sensation.

"_Trephas_, _ahhh_!" Stagheart cried out sharply, pressing his hard length firmer against his belly, pleading with him just as he added another finger slowly so as not to unintentionally hurt him. "_Feels good_.. _Don't stop_!"

"One will not, I promise," Trephas actually grunted, the two fingers of his right hand speeding up under his control, thrusting deeper and faster within the passionate human male.

Stagheart moaned loudly, jerking against him, his cock rubbing hotly over the centaur's lower belly again, and Trephas felt every single muscle in Stagheart's body tense, the other male letting out a hoarse scream loud enough to wake the dead as he clutched Trephas close with his arms tightly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he came hard over his lover's firm abdominal muscles.

Stagheart whimpered softly, shaking with exhaustion against Trephas's warm body, going limp in his strong arms with a quieter, pleased moan, smiling contentedly as he felt a wide-spread flash of heat over his left hip as the centaur spilled his own generous seed in response to his climax.

"_Ahh_, _Gods of Good_, _Trephas_," he panted, his breathing still heavy, though starting to even out, laying his head on the centaur's right shoulder, his eyes so wide they appeared to pop out of his face. "That felt so.. _Good_!" Trephas smiled, slipping his right arm over his back to hold him close, stroking his hair tenderly with his left hand, the one that was missing two fingers, reassuring Stagheart softly as his pleasure-shakes gradually slowed, then subsided altogether. "You did good, Sweetling. You were, are, very beautiful.."

"Thank you, Trephas.."

"You are very welcome, Sweetling."

Just then Arhedion came crashing into Trephas's small hut, a concerned look on his face, his expression turning to one of shock at the sight of the scene before his eyes, his best friend and the human hazy-eyed with pleasure and drenched in sweat and seed. "Trephas, Thee-"

Trephas held up a hand to quiet him, reaching for the nearby blanket, gripping it in both hands, using it to cover Stagheart's nakedness thoughtfully, mindful of his feelings, nodding to his friend to speak now as he drew his lover's blanket-wrapped form tenderly into his embrace.

"Trephas, Thee hast lain with the human male?"

"Well, somewhat, yes," Trephas agreed calmly. "But we have not gone all the way. Yet."

"How can Thee be so relaxed about some thing like this?"

"One was not at first, but.. It is decidedly easier to submit to it when someone tells one that they love one."

"He told Thee that he loves Thee?" Arhedion gasped, his facial expression turning to one of shock once more as he looked between them both rapidly.

"I am right here, you know, with you both," Stagheart complained, his voice unusually sharp as he looked with a steady gaze at the other centaur that was across from them. "You are being very rude to me when I have done nothing to you. I understand your concern for your friend, but I want you to know that I would _never_ harm him. _I love him_, and I left my former home to find him. While it's true that I had no family there, I did have a best friend, so it was still really hard. On him and me."

"One is sorry to have offended Thee," Arhedion said truthfully, apologizing and looking quite chastised. "It is just that such a relationship is very unprecedented and rare. It shocked me that Trephas told me that he would even consider it before this occurred."

"You thought about it before I even told you of my feelings?" Stagheart gasped, his eyes wide and liquid with surprise and pleasure as he looked up at him.

"Yes, one did."

"How come?"

"What do you mean?" Trephas asked him, clearly shocking Arhedion with his use of the you, though he supposed he should not have been, which was only used by centaurs toward someone with which they were more intimate then any other person.

"Well, I thought, or I was hoping, that you did not notice, but… While you let me on your back, before I fell asleep, I was kind of.. ..hard. It was just.. it felt good to touch you, that's why. That.. I could not have prevented it."

"Of course not," Trephas agreed, not looking as shocked as he perhaps should have, confirming without words that he had felt Stagheart while he was on his back as he continued to stroke his new lover's hair tenderly. "Such is purely a physical reaction, though you clearly felt more then that as well."

"Trephas?" Arhedion said quietly, interrupting their moment gently. "Thee should take Stagheart's petition for thine hand before the council. Thee knows how they are about respect, and something this big will not hold for long in this village."

"Thee are correct. We shall go before them tomorrow while they are in session."

* * *

><p>"And next on the council's agenda.." one of the older centaur's of the tribe stated as he shuffled through the papers that lay on the long shining mahogany table in front of him, looking suddenly shocked as he continued reading out loud. "Is the petition of one Stagheart, a human formerly of the plains, for the right to the hand of Trephas, one of our seasoned warriors. Shall we have them sent it?"<p>

The other centaurs on the council nodded in agreement, and he motioned for the large double doors of the hall to be opened, admitting Trephas, Stagheart, then Arhedion, the two centaurs standing on either side of the human male with clear protectiveness. "Stagheart, formerly of the plains?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thee hast petitioned us for the right to lie eternally with the centaur Trephas?"

"Yes, sir."

"May we inquire as to why it is that Thee wishes this? Wish to lie with one not of your kind?"

The council was surprised when Stagheart visibly flinched at the question, pain filling his eyes as he looked back at them.

"Why does this matter to you all so much?" Stagheart asked sadly. "Even Arhedion at first.. I mean no disrespect, but.. Should not love extend beyond title and station? Beyond race, even? It is not as if it was my choice to be born human. None of us get to chose that."

"Thee means to say that Thee loves him? Really loves him?"

"Yes, I really love him."

"Is there one that can confirm this love?"

"That is why one came," Arhedion spoke up respectfully. "As all know, Trephas is my best friend, so one would never lie to anyone regarding him."

"Of course. Thee may continue."

"One can specifically attest to their love for each other, as I found myself in Trephas's hut yesterday eve just after they had engaged in physical activities."

"We see."

"Yes, though, they did not go all the way."

"Can Thee, Stagheart, state why it was that Thee did not go all the way with Trephas, when it is clearly what Thee wants?"

"Well, I-" Stagheart began, blushing bright red in embarrassment as he stammered and flushed deeper. "I think that Trephas was being gentle and taking it easy on me, because I- because I am very much pure. Very.. Virginal, if you will."

"Thee mean to say, that Thee has not lain with another human male?"

"No, I- I have not. I.. I wanted my first time to be special. But now I know that I was waiting for Trephas. Whether I knew it or not, it was always him that I wanted. That I needed."

"If one may speak.." Trephas requested respectfully then.

"Of course, honored warrior. You may speak."

"I thank Thee. One was being gentle to Stagheart, for one did not wish to harm him in any way. He has given me his love and trust, and as such, pain would be a poor way to repay him for it."

The elder centaurs nodded all in agreement, gesturing for him to continue speaking.

"What Stagheart and one first spoke, just after we met, he told me that he had spoken to the Forest Master in a dream, and that she supported him living within Darken Wood."

"Is this true, human?"

"Yes."

"Is that all that she said to Thee?"

"No. She was very kind to me, and informed me that I need not worry for she had sent Trephas to protect me and bring me here."

"Did she say anything about what your relationship with Trephas would be?"

"Yes," Stagheart replied, noticing his lover's surprised look out of the corner of his eye. "She said that she supported my love for him, but that I would have to be the one to convince him that we are meant to be for life.."


	21. Chapter 21 Love, Today And Always

**Thank You for your review!:**

**Pontythings**

**Chapter 21 Love, Today And Always**

"Stagheart?.." his centaur lover asked him softly.

"Yes, Trephas?"

The three of them had left the council chambers and were on their way back to the hut that the two of them had spent the night in before together after their amorous activities.

"Did the Forest Master really say that she supported our relationship?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then why did you not tell me thus?"

"Because, I do not want you to agree to love me because she says that it is alright. I want you to love me because you want me for me. That would be like someone saying that I only want you because you are a centaur. Such would be a filthy lie. I do not feel this way for any of the other centaurs. I have never felt this way before you. You make me happy. When I am around you, I- I feel complete, whole."

Stagheart gasped softly in response when Trephas scooped him up into his arms gently, holding him close and kissing him as they walked into his hut, Arhedion falling back and leaving them to themselves.

Stagheart moaned low, trembling in Trephas's arms as the centaur lowered himself carefully down onto the blankets so as not to drop him, wrapping one arm around Trephas's neck, the other around his waist as they continued to kiss hungrily, heatedly, Stagheart thrusting his hips against Trephas's lower belly with a quiet whining-whimper of pleading against his mouth.

"_Trephas_.. _Please_! _I_- _I need you inside me_!"

"Of course, Sweetling. Lie down on your back and spread your thighs for me?"

"_Yes_.." Stagheart agreed breathlessly, panting slightly as he lay back and opened his legs, leaving himself aching and venerable as he stared up at him with needy eyes.

Stagheart arched his spine and tilted his head back, his lips parting as he cried out sharply when he felt two oil-slick fingers at his entrance, whining softly, needily, as they slid inside of him slowly, gently, beginning the process of stretching him out tenderly.

Trephas added a third finger, his eyes widening slightly when Stagheart choked out his name hoarsely, thrusting his hips, slamming his body down onto his fingers with a ragged plea of desperation and love.

"_Tre_-_Trephas! Huahhhh_, _plea_-_please_! _Do it_, _I_ _beg of you_! _Inside_! _Need you inside_!"

Trephas groaned low, withdrawing his fingers and reaching out to take hold of Stagheart's slender shoulders, guiding his beautiful body to lie close on his side, just along the firm line of Trephas's warm belly, Stagheart seeming to understand what his Mate wanted from him without the need for speech.

He shifted his right leg up and over the centaur's body so that his long, hot cock slid firmly into the crack of his warm, smooth skinned backside, soothing and comforting them both immensely, though the intense desire, the need for copulation was still there.

"Take a deep breath, Sweetling," Trephas instructed him softly, his eyes gentle, smiling when Stagheart nodded nervously and obeyed him, relaxing against the centaur with a soft murmur of happiness.

Trephas placed a gentle, guiding hand on his human lover's warm hip, starting to push Stagheart's lower body closer, burying the fingers of his other hand in the other male's short dark hair tenderly, lowering him down onto his large cock slowly and carefully.

Stagheart cried out sharply, his eyes widening, irises visibly expanding with the painful stretching as just the head of his centaur's thick length forced it's way into his tightly muscled, virgin hole, panting and grateful when Trephas stopped immediately, feeling sweat droplets rise on the skin of his bare back with his agony.

"Are you alright, Sweetling?" he asked Stagheart with clear concern, his hand stroking over his sweat-slicked hip with soothing motions.

"Ju-Just.. Just gi-give me a moment- Just a mo-moment.." Stagheart panted out heavily in reply, pain and pleasure both present in his voice in equal measure as he trembled against him and under his hand. "_Da_-_damn_.. _It hurts_!"

"I am sorry, my Sweetling. Should I pull out?"

"_No_! No, just- Just let me breathe for a moment. _Gods_, _I_- Feels like a _fist_ up there!"

Trephas did not speak in response to that, just continued to hold his shaking form close, his hands caressing everywhere on him that he could reach, Stagheart's breathing slowing after awhile, evening out and allowing him to relax again gradually.

"Al-Alright.. I- I think I am.. good, I am good. Feels good again. Please.. I want you to move, just- Just go slow, okay?"

"I promise."

Stagheart nodded, the tightness around his eyes easing, relaxing further under the centaur's calming touch as he pushed into him deeper, his innocent body strangely opening to take the rest of him inside without much resistance at all.

"Is it okay now?" Trephas asked him softly, kissing his lips lightly, tenderly, as he stroked his hair.

"Yes.. Yes, I am alright," Stagheart replied with obvious truthfulness. "It's okay, now. I feel fine. Feels good." "Very well. When you are ready, then, you can start moving your hips on your own. That is really the only way that this can work." "Yes, I know," Stagheart agreed with a slight grin, trembling as he stared boldly up into his lover's eyes, creating a connection that went deeper now, so deep as he rocked his hips slowly to take him in further. "This is.. good, I am good."

Trephas smiled, just holding him close as he moved to take his hot cock as deep as was possible without pain, Stagheart's eyes closing tightly as he moaned long and low, his human face twisting with pleasure and joy, clearly feeling alive and one with his Chosen Mate.

Soon he was panting and shaking hard, as was Trephas, their passion-slicked bodies writhing and moving against each other as best as they could without his centaur hurting him.

Stagheart arched his back and tossed his head back as he screamed loudly and came, spilling his warm seed over Trephas's flanks, moaning weakly when Trephas grunted as his thick cock surged deeper inside of him before his lover gave up his seed as well.

They lay there together after just resting, smiling contentedly and touching each other with loving hands as they recovered from their joining, a soft whimper of loss escaping Stagheart's lips as Trephas's now-limp cock slipped free from his body wetly to land on his left thigh, pulsing still and sexily hot against his bare skin.

"_Wow_.." Stagheart whispered with a hazy-eyed smile up at Trephas as the centaur tenderly stroked his hair and carefully cleaned them both of seed. "That was- just, _wow_.. I love you.."

"I love you, too, Sweetling. And yes, it was very wonderful. Very special. Are you alright, though, my Stagheart?"

"I believe so, yes. I- I feel pretty good, actually. There is not too much pain. Just pleasure."

"_Too much pain_?" Trephas inquired sharply of him, pulling him up along his body to stare deeply into his eyes. "You mean that there _is _pain?"

"Well, of course there's some pain," Stagheart said with clear perplexity. "I mean, you are huge, Trephas, and I am- not.."

Stagheart gasped softly, shocked and surprised when Trephas abruptly flipped him over onto his bare belly before him effortlessly, yanking his hips backward, though carefully, not wanting to hurt him even as he wanted to examine him for hurts.

Stagheart whimpered, trembling as he was exposed, his still-damp opening revealed to his gaze, whining shakily as his cheeks were parted and the warm, damp cloth was pressed to his hole again, soothing him as he was cleaned and taken care of.

Trephas ran a comforting hand over his lower back, a low moan of disappointment escaping his parted lips when his centaur pulled the wet towel away from his still-tingling channel, surprised when his lover's hand was suddenly filled with tension, fingers digging into his skin as Trephas gasped, whispering softly, pain in his low voice as he spoke, "_Oh_, _Sweetling_.. _You are bleeding_!"

"What?" Stagheart said in surprise, shuddering with pleasure as his centaur touched his opening gently. "It can not be much. I feel pretty good. Wonderful, even. I can see the stars of love, Trephas, my heart. Do not worry for me. I love you, and I am stronger then I appear to be. I choose you, my own, and I will never allow you to abandon me."

"_Abandon you_?" Trephas gasped, pulling him up and around by the shoulders until they were staring into each other's eyes, his expression fierce and loving as he pulled Stagheart closer so that his human male's head was pressed against his bare chest, resting there as Stagheart closed his eyes, clearly feeling at peace from his gentle, soothing touches on his arms, back, and plump backside. "I would _never_ leave you. I will _never_ give you up. This I swear."

"_Good_. I love you, Trephas, _so much_!"

"As I love you, Stagheart," his centaur promised, his voice and eyes soft, loving and gentle as he drew him closer into his embrace, tight and secure, safe from the world. "_Now and forever_."


End file.
